Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule
by ZelDanny
Summary: Una vez más, Hyrule está en peligro. Pero ¿qué pasaría si el héroe del tiempo renaciera en dos personas? El destino del reino dependerá de una panadera adicta a los libros y de un aldeano de corazón amable, quienes deberán superar los diferentes desafíos que se les presentarán al recorrer todos y cada uno de los rincones de Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Héroes del Crepúsculo de Hyrule

Capítulo 1

 **Es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor no sean crueles y denle una oportunidad. Si les gusta- espero que les guste** **\- pueden dejar comentarios, y si no les gusta… no veo razón por la cual quieran comentar, pero después de todo es su decisión.**

 **La mayor parte de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Bueno… ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **Villa Ordon**

\- ¡Link! ¡Link! ¿Estás en casa?- gritó Fado, el dueño del rancho de Ordon. Link se asomó por la ventana, todavía adormilado, y bajó las escaleras. Vivía solo, y sus padres lo habían abandonado sin razón en la villa.  
\- Échame una mano con las cabras. Últimamente a mí no me hacen caso.  
\- Voy para allá- dijo y partió al rancho, llevando a Epona con él.

Era un simple día. Era normal.

Dio un recorrido por la villa, no sin antes saludar a los niños: Talo, Malo, Beth y Colin.  
\- Hoy te vas a la Ciudadela de Hyrule, ¿no?- le preguntó Talo.  
\- Sí, hoy por la tarde  
\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?  
\- Mmm... Primero déjame meter a las cabras al corral y luego hablamos, ¿sí?- respondió, con una gotita tipo anime asomándosele por la nuca.

Uli, la embarazada madre de Colin, estaba sentada al borde del pequeño lago que conectaba con el río que recorría la villa, viendo hacia una gran roca en la que se encontraba un mono. Link se dio cuenta por qué lo veía con esa cara: el mono tenía la cuna que Sera, la mamá de Beth y dueña de la tiendita, había hecho para ella.  
\- La dejé por un momento y se la llevó- dijo suspirando- aún no sé cómo pudo llegar a la piedra de allá con ella, pero sí sé que yo no puedo.  
\- Yo puedo traerla  
\- ¡Oh, no Link! Ese mono podría hacerte daño  
Link miró hacia todos lados y encontró lo que buscaba: hierba de halcón. Ató a Epona a un poste cercano y subió por la hierba. Tocó una melodía y un halcón se posó en su brazo. Apuntó y lanzó el halcón hacia la cuna que sostenía el mono; al regresar el halcón, ya con la cuna, le acarició el cuello y le llevó la cuna a Uli.  
\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Colin te hizo un regalo, ¿te importaría llevar la cuna a mi casa?  
La casa no estaba lejos, pero la enorme barriga de Uli daba todas las explicaciones posibles de su lento andar.  
\- Aquí tienes, Link. Colin la hizo para ti- dijo jadeando  
Era una caña de pescar de madera. Simple, pero serviría de mucho. Después de dar las gracias a Uli y hacer una nota mental de agradecer a Colin, desató a Epona del poste y se dirigió a trabajar. Llegó al rancho y no tardó mucho en meter a las cabras al corral, después de todo era su día de descanso y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Ya iba de regreso a su casa cuando Colin llegó corriendo. Parecía asustado.  
\- ¡Link! ¿Recuerdas que los monos se están llevando las cosas de los demás?  
\- Sí...  
\- ¡Talo persiguió a uno y se fue al bosque! ¡Tienes que ir a buscarlo!  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Link se subió a Epona, que estaba a su lado, y se fue directo a su casa por su espada de madera. De ahí le dijo a Colin que avisara a los padres de Talo y corrió al bosque. Después de media hora de búsqueda, encontró a Talo en una jaula junto con un mono (mona, para ser precisos). Estaban rodeados de monstruos, todos armados. Link blandió la espada como pudo y todos ello terminaron en el suelo. Al parecer, aquellos entrenamientos con el papá de Colin no habían sido una pérdida de tiempo.  
\- ¡Link! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¿Ves a esa monita de ahí?- dijo apuntándola- Trató de protegerme, por eso estábamos en la misma jaula. De no ser por ella, me…  
Link montó a Talo en Epona y lo llevó a la villa. Al llegar, Talo le dio las gracias a Link y se fue corriendo a su casa, sin pensar en que sus padres la darían la reprimenda de su vida. En eso, Bono (el jefe de la villa) se acercó a Link junto con Ilia, su hija. Apenas habían comenzado a conversar cuando Ilia gritó al ver "algo" en el pecho de Epona  
\- Link, ¿se puede saber qué estabas haciendo hace rato?  
\- Pues, trabajando…  
\- Ajá… y de seguro saltaste la barda montado en Epona, ¿cierto?  
Link estaba a punto de contestar que no cuando vio ese "algo" en Epona. Ahora no sabía qué responderle. Ilia comenzó a gritarle de tal manera que parecía que el daño se lo habían hecho a ella.  
\- Pobre criatura. Ven, Epona, voy a llevarte a la fuente de Ordona y te recuperarás en un dos por tres  
\- ¡Ilia, espera! Sin Epona, Link no podrá ir al pueblo del castillo.  
Pero Ilia ya se había ido. Link y Bono se quedaron ahí plantados, como chihuahuas castigados.  
\- Link, creo que tal vez yo podría ayudarte a recuperar a Epona… - era Colin- Está muy fastidiada y cerró la puerta de la fuente, pero de seguro la abre para que yo pueda entrar a hablar con ella. Mientras yo la hago razonar, tú puedes entrar por el túnel del otro lado.  
No era mala idea. Solo había un pequeño obstáculo, o tal vez grande: Talo. Estaba molesto porque Colin les había dicho a sus padres lo del bosque.  
\- Si quieres ir con Ilia, tendrás que convencer a Link de que me preste su espada  
\- Toma- accedió Link sin esperar a que Colin dijera algo. Necesitaba que Colin fuera con Ilia para que ella le devolviera a Epona para que él fuera al pueblo del castillo. Tenía prisa.

Talo tomó la espada y él y los demás niños se pusieron a jugar afuera de la casa de Link.  
\- Link, ¿vamos?  
Se fue deslizando por el túnel mientras Colin convencía a Ilia de que abriera la puerta. Cuando Link estaba llegando al final del túnel, Ilia ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado en el bosque.  
\- Link, yo… no tenía idea de lo que pasó. Puedes llevarte a Epona. Ya está mejor.  
Epona fue trotando a donde estaba Link, y éste le acarició la coronilla.  
\- Epona, prométeme que regresaras a Link sano y salvo. Tú también, Link.  
De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar, y un grupo de monstruos entró a la fuente. Comenzaron a disparar flechas e hirieron a Ilia, y metieron a Colin en un saco. También llevaban a los demás niños de Ordon. Uno de los monstruos golpeó a Link en la nuca y otro lo arrolló con su jabalí en cuanto se calló al piso.

Ahí se quedó, inmóvil, tirado boca arriba en medio de la fuente.

* * *

 **Ciudadela de Hyrule**

La panadería se encontraba llena y Mercy y su tío horneaban y vendían panes a 1000 por hora.  
\- Parece que llevo más panes que tú, ¿eh, Mercy?  
\- No creo, aún tengo dos charolas en el horno.  
\- ¡¿Dos?!  
Mercy, al igual que Link, era huérfana. Su tío era el único pariente que le quedaba, o al menos del único que sabía que existía. Después de un rato, la panadería volvía a ser calmada y silenciosa.

Era un simple día. Era normal.

Mercy, como de costumbre, tenía un libro en sus manos.  
\- Oye, Mercy- comenzó su tío, pero fue interrumpido por la misma  
\- No hablo, estoy leyendo  
\- Pero, ¿cuantas veces has leído ese libro?  
Mercy dejo su libro sobre la mesa, visiblemente fastidiada  
\- No sé, unas... ¿quince veces, quizá? Quiero memorizarlo  
\- Yo creo que ya lo hiciste. ¿No deberías comprarte otro libro?  
\- No tengo dinero- contestó con tono cortante, regresando a su libro  
\- ¿Segura?- dijo, lanzando un zurrón completamente lleno (500 rupias) sobre el libro para llamar su atención- Quería guardarlo para tu cumpleaños pero… bueno, ambos sabemos que necesitas un libro nuevo.  
Y vaya que necesitaba otro libro: o vivía para leer o leía para vivir. Dio las gracias un millón de veces y tomó su bolsa, el zurrón y, discretamente, su par de dagas. Nunca salía sin ellas, y desde que su tío le dijo que no quería volver a verla en la ciudad con semejantes cuchillos, optó por hacerles unas fundas de cuero que parecían botellas de agua.  
De ahí se fue prácticamente saltando a la biblioteca. Al salir del callejón en donde se encontraba la panadería y el bar de Telma, apresuró el paso. No quería que nadie la viera.  
Cuando iba a medio camino vio algo en el piso. Tardó en darse cuenta de que no era algo, sino alguien.  
\- ¡Hola, Mercy! ¿Serias tan gentil de pasarme ese frasco de ahí?- le preguntó el bulto  
\- Mhm, claro Agatha…digo, Maripola  
\- Siempre se te olvida…  
\- Lo sé, perdón. Ya no lo voy a olvidar- dijo pasándole el frasco y sonrojándose al ver que las demás personas que pasaban las estaban viendo con desprecio.  
Mercy era la única amiga que tenía Agatha. Ambas eran miembros patentes y orgullosos del grupo de "raros" del pueblo. Mercy leía por gusto, se rehusaba a usar vestido sin un pantalón debajo y no solía estar con las muchachas de su edad; en realidad, los demás casi no la veían fuera de su casa. Agatha se vestía todo el año como si fuera invierno y le gustaban los insectos, cosa que los demás odiaban. Además, se hacía llamar "Maripola, la princesa de los insectos". Para los demás, la única diferencia entre ellas dos era que Agatha era extremadamente rica y Mercy no tenía dinero ni para comprar los libros en oferta.  
\- Bueno, voy a estudiar a este amiguito. ¡Adiós, Mercy!- dijo levantando el frasco con una hormiga dentro.  
Se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados. Al llegar a la biblioteca, se fue directamente al mostrador. Rebecca y Christopher (otro par de "raros") ya la estaban esperando con un libro nuevo, con miradas severas en los rostros.  
\- Hola, ¿ya les llegó el-  
\- ¿Segundo de "Leyendas de Hyrule"? Sí- le dijo Rebecca, enrollando un mechón de cabello en un lápiz  
\- ¿Por qué ya no vienes? ¿Te da vergüenza entrar a la biblioteca? La última vez que viniste fue hace siglos- Christopher solía bombardearla de preguntas  
\- Y eso fue hace...  
\- Un mes y… cinco días, ¿no?  
¿Se estaban burlando de ella? ¿O la estaban regañando? De pronto se escucharon las campanas de alerta del palacio y la marcha de los soldados. Apresurada, Mercy abrió su bolsa, pero Christopher la detuvo.  
\- Llévatelo, luego pagas  
\- Christopher, la librería de por sí no tiene dinero  
\- No harías la diferencia. Insisto: luego pagas  
Metió el libro a la bolsa y sacó las dagas de sus fundas. Al salir de la biblioteca, se metió entre los soldados que iban hacia el castillo y nadie la vio entrar. Las campanas sonaron más rápido y más fuerte, apresurando a los soldados.  
Al entrar a la sala del trono en el castillo se quedó helada. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando una cosa de color negro, probablemente un animal, la golpeó fuertemente en un costado. Al caer, su cabeza se azotó contra el piso.  
\- ¡Mercy!  
Levantó la cabeza todo lo que pudo (casi nada) e intentó ver a quien le había gritado. Antes de poder hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que animales parecidos al que le acababa de golpear sujetaban a los soldados con los que había entrado, y también a los soldados del castillo.  
\- Mátala- dijo una voz áspera. Provenía de una figura encapuchada, con una capa que tenía símbolos que Mercy desconocía, probablemente otro país… otro país que obviamente acababa de declararles la guerra. La volvieron a golpear y Mercy rodó por el piso.  
\- ¡Déjenla! ¡Mercy!  
\- ¿Ze…?- no pudo terminar antes de que le golpearan de nuevo y se desmayara.


	2. Capítulo 2

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 2

 **Ya saben: si les gusta pueden dejar comentarios, y si no les gusta…pues no.**

 **La mayor parte de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Les dejo un pedacito de mi alma para que lo lean** **.**

* * *

 **Fuente Ordona**

Al abrir los ojos, Link se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la fuente de Ordona. Sentía fuertes punzadas de dolor en todo el cuello y la espalda. Se sentó, pero al instante recordó las imágenes de los monstruos levándose la mitad de la Villa Ordon.  
\- Piensa, Link, piensa. ¿A dónde demonios pudieron ir?- se repetía mientras corría camino al bosque.

En la entrada al bosque de Farone se encontraba una pared negra con símbolos extraños. Link se quedó plantado, decidiendo si alejarse o acercarse. Algo negro parecido a una mano salió de la pared y lo arrastró hacia ella. Él forcejeó, pero fue inútil: ya iba a medio camino.

Al traspasar la pared no sólo le dolía el cuello, sino todo el cuerpo. Se estremeció y gritó de dolor mientras una bestia, probablemente dueña de la mano que lo trajo, lo observaba. El "lunar" de Link en forma de medio triángulo que le cubría la mano derecha comenzó a brillar. Link lo miró en el segundo en el que brilló con más intensidad.

Sintió algo extraño en sus piernas. Al voltear descubrió que estaban cambiando de forma, al igual que su torso y sus brazos. Sus orejas no cambiaron mucho de forma, sólo se acortaron un poco y pasaron a una posición más alta en su cabeza. Vio que su nariz se juntaba un poco con su boca y se alargaban, formando una especie de hocico. ‛¿Pero qué…?'

Le empezó a crecer pelo blanco en el pecho y el vientre y negro en toda la parte superior, a excepción de dos líneas blancas en cada uno de los laterales, un símbolo en la frente, y se formó una cola justo en donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Todos estos cambios no ocurrieron en ausencia de un dolor aún más terrible. Al final, Link aulló y se desplomó, exhausto. La bestia lo agarró por lo que antes era su tobillo y se lo llevó arrastrando.

Alguien observaba la escena detrás de un árbol, sonriendo.  
\- ¡Ehee hee!  
Link, a pesar de que lo estaban arrastrando, se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Sala Del Trono-Castillo de Hyrule**

Mercy despertó adolorida y tirada en el suelo. Al voltear alrededor, se dio cuenta de que la sala del trono estaba mucho más oscura de lo normal. En cuanto se levantó notó que ya no era la misma persona. Es más, ya ni siquiera era una persona. Era un perro, o algo parecido. Era completamente blanca, y tenía una línea a cada costado y un símbolo en la frente de color azul claro, incluso un poco brillante.

Movió la cola de un lado a otro, sacudió las orejas y se rascó el costado con una pata trasera. Nada de esto fue por necesidad, sino por mero ocio.

Notó que sus sentidos del olfato y el oído habían mejorado, dándole un poco de ayuda en aquel lugar oscuro. De no haber sido por estas mejoras, no se había dado cuenta de que un animal (igual al que había visto antes) estaba a punto de atacarla. Esquivó con rapidez y se abalanzó sobre su cuello. Le lanzó numerosas dentelladas y logró destruirle la garganta. Escupió (con tremendo asco) la sangre negra y se dedicó a encontrar una salida. Optó por entrar a un pasillo que la llevaría al patio central del palacio. Al llegar a la puerta de salida, buscó por alguna ventana abierta. Subió la mirada y recorrió otro pasillo que se cruzaba con el anterior.  
\- Bingo  
Alguno de los idiotas de la guardia del castillo se olvidó de su único trabajo: cuidar el castillo. Saltó por la ventana y aterrizó en un arbusto que, extrañamente, le pareció increíblemente cómodo. Había muchas luces alrededor que se movían de un lado a otro y hacían sonidos de voces, pero no tuvo tiempo de contemplarlas debido a más animales que la rodeaban.  
\- ¿Más?  
Saltó sobre uno y lo mató. Hizo lo mismo con el segundo. Iba por el tercero cuando éste lanzó una especie de aullido ensordecedor que aturdió a Mercy y resucitó a los otros dos como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella intentó deshacerse de ellos, aunque a la quinta vez consecutiva el cansancio la volvió lenta y pesada. Al final, consiguieron derrotarla y se la llevaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 3

 **Lo mismo de siempre: si les gusta pueden dejar comentarios, y si no les gusta sigan sus instintos y hagan lo que consideren mejor para la humanidad.**

 **La mayor parte de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

… **¿Por qué están leyendo esto? ¡Lean lo que sí me costó trabajo!**

* * *

 **?**

Link despertó en una celda, evidentemente sucia, con barrotes de metal. Estaba sujeto al centro con una cadena y tenía al lado un plato con agua estancada llena de insectos muertos. Además, había un charco en una de las esquinas. Se sacudió con torpeza y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la celda, examinándola.  
\- ¡Ehee hee! No sabes en dónde estás, ¿verdad, cachorrito?  
Link giró y se encontró con una pequeña elfina que acababa de aparecer y flotaba a 20 cm del suelo. Tenía puesta una corona extraña y rota que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.  
\- Soy Midna  
Link le gruñó, pero la criatura le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Uno de sus colmillos era notablemente más largo que el otro.  
\- Calma, no muerdo. Bueno, yo iba a ofrecerte mi ayuda si a cambio me obedecías, pero creo que no la quieres- dijo, mirando con pereza las uñas de su mano derecha.  
Al oír esto, Link se enderezó y dejo de gruñirle.  
\- ¡Ehee hee! Parece que nuestro amiguito cedió. Típico de las criaturas de la luz. Aunque, bueno, por el momento no pareces una.  
Flotó hacia atrás y atravesó los barrotes de la celda. Después de eso, juntó un poco sus manos y formó una esfera con la oscuridad que se encontraba alrededor de ella. La lanzó hacia Link y se rompió una parte de la cadena. Lo único que todavía quedaba en su pata eran dos eslabones de la cadena y el grillete.  
\- Ahora, tú debes buscar una salida a tu celda.  
\- No hay ninguna salida- le respondió Link entre dientes. Se sorprendió bastante al oír su voz. Luego recordó que, después de todo, era un perro, o algo así.  
\- ¡Sabes hablar! ¡Qué bien! Y tu nombre es…  
\- … Link…- respondió bufando ofendido, pero no aparto la mirada de la elfina. Necesitaba salir de allí, y la necesitaba para hacerlo.  
\- Sí que hay una salida. No la puedes ver porque tus ojos no están acostumbrados a este tipo de oscuridad, así que no uses solo tu vista, usa tus demás sentidos.  
Link olisqueó el aire y cambio la posición de sus orejas para escuchar mejor. Con las cosas que pudo captar obtuvo una nueva imagen de la celda: había una coladera en una esquina con una rata muerta encima que la tapaba, ocasionando el charco. También había una caja junto a la pared y a los barrotes. Al moverla, descubrió que debajo de la caja no había concreto, sino un cuadro de tierra. Lo olisqueó y comenzó a excavar en ella, haciendo un túnel para salir. Para cuando emergió de la boca del túnel, la elfina había desaparecido. Algo se posó fuertemente sobre su lomo, haciéndolo tropezarse.  
\- La salida era obvia. Y te tardaste mucho. Demasiado, diría yo.  
\- Si sabias la salida, ¿Por qué demonios no me la dijiste?  
\- No quiero un sirviente que no sepa usar sus sentidos.  
\- Bueno, ¿ahora a dónde? ¿Derecha o izquierda?  
\- Sal al tejado, es mucho más rápido llegar a la torre. Te quiero presentar a alguien. ¡Ehee hee!  
Dio vueltas, subió escaleras, excavó túneles y activó palancas dentro del aparente subterráneo. Cuando encontró una ventana, saltó a través de ella y salió a un patio. Ya afuera, subió por una rampa improvisada para llegar al techo.  
\- Hm, la nuble de crepúsculo está hermosa esta mañana, ¿verdad?… Mira la torre de allá: allí está quien quiero mostrarte. Tendrás que rodear los jardines.  
Caminó por los tejados, rodeando todo el patio, hasta llegar a una de las pocas partes que estaban en ruinas.  
\- Torpe. Del otro lado no estaba roto.

\- ...

\- ¿No me escuchaste? Acabo de insultarte. Si no te molestas no es divertido.

-… Algo está cerca de nosotros  
\- Según tú, ¿Qué se supone que significa "algo"?  
\- Depende  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- De si puede moverse o no  
Antes de que Midna respondiera, una cosa parecida a una rata salto hacia ellos. Link la esquivó y lanzó una mordida directo a su cuello.  
\- Nuestra difunta amiguita trajo compañía, lobo inútil- añadió Midna refunfuñando. Link permaneció indiferente a su comentario.  
\- No voy a tener tiempo suficiente para matarlas a todas: salen de todas partes. Vamos a tener que cruzar.  
\- De acuerdo. Voy a flotar a algún lugar que soporte tu peso y al que alcances saltar. Tú sólo sígueme… y ten cuidado con los que vuelan.  
Al principio, el tramo se veía corto, pero mientras más lo atacaban se le hizo eterno. Cuando parecía que por fin habían llegado a la torre, Link se dio cuenta de que era exageradamente alta y, por si fuera poco, algunas partes también estaban destrozadas. Bufó.  
\- Ya, deja de quejarte. Puedo reconstruir las escaleras, allá abajo están los trozos.  
Bajó del lomo de Link y alzó los brazos, con las palmas de las manos mirando hacia abajo. Poco después, de lo que Midna llamó la "Nube de crepúsculo", bajaron unos diminutos cuadraditos negros, los cuales envolvieron los trozos caídos de las escaleras y los desintegraron; luego de desaparecerlos, los reaparecieron (ahora dentro de la torre), construyendo una escalera en caracol. Aun así, quedaban varios tramos incompletos.  
\- Cuando quieras- le dijo a Link, mientras volvía a sentarse sobre su lomo.

Subieron las escaleras con un poco de ayuda de Midna y llegaron a una habitación con la puerta abierta.  
\- Bueno, ¿Entramos?


	4. Capítulo 4

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 4

 **Disculpen las molestias, pero me gustaría COMENTAR que no les hace ningún daño dejar COMENTARIOS… ¿al menos están familiarizados con el concepto de "dejar un comentario amistoso en fanfiction"? ... pues deberían**

 **La mayor parte de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Lean: es una orden… (Y si pueden dejar comentarios estaría de pelos)**

* * *

 **?**

\- Bueno, ¿Entramos?  
La puerta rechinó, causando que la figura encapuchada que se encontraba viendo a la ventana se diera la vuelta. Link comenzó a gruñirle, como a todas las demás cosas vivas que había visto recientemente. Midna soltó una risilla y rodó los ojos.  
\- Midna...  
\- Ah, veo que aún te acuerdas de mí.  
Esta vez, la persona que estaba en frente de ellos puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora que Link se había acercado y había escuchado su voz, se dio cuenta de que la figura era una mujer.  
\- Así que, este es a quien buscabas...  
\- Sip, es él. Esperaba algo mejor, pero en estas situaciones una no puede ser muy exigente.  
Link bufó ofendido (últimamente lo hacía mucho), pero no dijo nada. Tal vez no era el ser más inteligente, pero no era un tonto. Si le demostraba a Midna que se molestaba por cada cosa que decía, el tiempo que estuvieran juntos iba a ser muy largo. Además, cuando Midna hablaba con la mujer, usaba el lenguaje hylian, pero cuando hablaba con él, usaba uno distinto. Aunque él pudiera entender ambos dialectos, sabía que los demás no lo entenderían a él (a excepción de Midna).  
\- Veo que estabas cautivo…- le dijo tomando su pata entre sus manos y observando el grillete- siendo ver que hayas sufrido un trato tan cruel…  
\- Pobrecito, aún no sabe en dónde está ni qué le ha pasado. Así que, por que no le haces un favor y le cuentas lo que hiciste… ¿Princesa del Crepúsculo? ¡Ehee hee!  
\- De acuerdo, Midna. Escucha…- dijo, dirigiéndose a Link antes de levantarse y volver a la posición en la que se encontraba cuando entraron Midna y Link- Esta es la tierra donde se cuenta que antaño dominaban los poderes de las diosas. Esto era antes el reino de Hyrule. Pero esta tierra bendecida ha sido transformada por el Tirano de las Sombras. Se ha convertido en uno de sus dominios bajo las nubes oscuras del Crepúsculo… Ese día, sonaron las campanas de alerta, y yo me encontraba en el salón del trono, aguardando la amenaza, cuando entró una niebla densa y oscura e invadió la habitación. Aun así, no deje caer mi espada. No iba a darle la espalda a mi reino. De la niebla, como si ella estuvieran hechas, aparecieron criaturas que atacaron a todos los soldados que se encontraban a mí alrededor. Detrás de la niebla, surgió el Tirano, y me dijo: "Debes elegir: rendirte o morir." Debía elegir por todo mi reino… "¿Vida? ¿O muerte?" repitió. Yo habría decidido luchar por la vida de mis súbditos, pero al llegar el grupo de soldados de las puertas del este… y estaba entre ellos… decidí que no podía dejar que muriera… y solté mi espada… Las sombras cubrieron Hyrule y mis súbditos, despojados de toda luz, acabaron transformados en espíritus. Ellos aún no son conscientes de su transformación, pero viven aterrados por los seres de las sombras. Este es ahora mi reino. Y yo su princesa… - en cuanto dijo esto, se dio la vuelta y se quitó la capucha, dejando que vieran su rostro ligeramente enrojecido y sus ojos tristes. Había estado llorando.- Mi nombre es Zelda.  
Dentro de la cabeza de Link se creó un remolino de preguntas y sus respuestas. '¿En dónde estoy? En el castillo de Hyrule. ¿Quién es ella? La princesa Zelda, gobernante de todo el reino, incluyendo mi insignificante villa. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No lo sé exactamente…'  
\- No pongas esa cara tan triste, princesa- dijo Midna, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Link. Se elevó en el aire y simuló como si estuviera caminando- solo es cuestión de que se acostumbren a la oscuridad, eso es todo…  
\- Tú no entiendes, Midna. No es sólo por eso…- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con tristeza  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras, princesa?- lo dijo con un tono burlón, pero no logró ocultar la ligera preocupación que tenía por Zelda.  
\- Ella… ella… de seguro…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.  
Link miró el rostro de la princesa, y luego dirigió su atención hacia la ventana. Algo se movía afuera de ella. Y… Link comenzó a gruñir, como era de esperarse.  
Olfateó el aire en busca de un olor parecido al de la rata que había asesinado hace unos minutos, pero no era el mismo. Olía a una sangre más pura, más limpia y sagrada, y el olor era más intenso. Se acercó hacia la ventana y comprobó que la criatura ya lo había identificado a él, pues también le estaba gruñendo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguien afuera?  
En cuanto Zelda habló, lo que sea que se encontraba afuera de la ventana se silenció un instante. Link se movió un poco, sin saber qué hacer, y su cadena rechinó suavemente contra el piso. El animal volvió a gruñirle, pero aún más fuerte, y se escucharon sus cuatro patas inquietas contra el piso (el techo, en realidad): se estaba preparando para saltar a la habitación.  
\- Midna… dile a Zelda que se aparte- dijo Link en voz queda. Si algo no quería hacer era sobresaltar al animal…  
\- ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?- Le espetó indignada, deteniéndose en el aire y apretando los puños. 'Estúpida', pensó. El animal se movió una vez más, y después se quedó quieto. Ya iba a saltar.  
\- ¡APARTENSE! ¡AHORA!  
Midna no necesitó traducir. El fuerte ladrido de Link fue suficiente. La princesa se había escondido detrás de su cama, Midna flotaba sobre ella y Link permanecía delante de ellas dos cuando el animal, blanco como la luna, entró a la habitación con un aullido y aterrizó pesada pero silenciosamente sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba Link unos segundos atrás.  
\- Apártate. De. Ella.


	5. Capítulo 5

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 5

 **Sumen una más a mis súplicas: por favor, dejen comentarios. Tan solo hago lo que me gusta y lo comparto con los demás para que me digan qué piensan. (P.D. No necesitan sentir lástima por mí, en serio)**

 **La mayor parte de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Bueno, suficiente súplica. ¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **Habitación de Zelda - Castillo de Hyrule**

\- Apártate. De. Ella.  
El sonido que profirió fue un gruñido de advertencia, uno de "Te atacaré si te mueves, imbécil". Zelda parecía no comprender los diálogos, pero miraba al animal con cierta nostalgia, limpiándose las lágrimas.  
\- Aléjate. De. Ella.- repitió, con un gruñido más fuerte.  
Ni Link ni Midna se movieron de sus posiciones defensivas, pero Zelda se acercó tan suavemente que ninguno de ellos dos la escucharon. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Zelda ya estaba lejos de su alcance.  
Al acercarse, comenzaron a temblarle las manos, las piernas y el labio inferior, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Los ojos del animal, por su parte, se volvieron mucho más dóciles y dejaron de mirar por completo a Link y a Midna, y dirigieron su atención a la princesa. Zelda tomó con sus manos temblorosas la cabeza del animal y le examinó los ojos. Se le escapó un sollozo.  
\- ¿Mercy?- preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta  
\- Zelda…- respondió ésta a su vez, con la voz llena de tristeza y alivio.  
Debido a la expresión intacta de la princesa después de su respuesta, optó por poner su cabeza al lado de la de ella, en la mejor forma posible de un abrazo improvisado por un perro. Zelda abrazó el cuello de Mercy y comenzó a llorar.  
\- Creí que estabas muerta- le dijo en susurros entre un hipo y otro. Mercy acarició su mejilla contra la de Zelda, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra en hylian.

Mientras Zelda lloraba, Mercy regresó su vista hacia Link y Midna, quienes las miraban con expresiones confusas, y frunció el ceño. Sin querer, un pequeño gruñido se le escapó de entre los labios, pero Zelda estaba tan ocupada llorando que no se dio cuenta. Con el gruñido, Link volvió a tomar una posición defensiva y Midna se sentó sobre su lomo. Mercy miró a los ojos a Link, y éste, buscando algo más en que concentrarse, vio la pata derecha de Mercy. Estaba ensangrentada en el mismo lugar en el que él tenía el grillete.  
Cuando Zelda dejó de llorar unos minutos después, miró a Midna con su natural expresión de sabiduría, mientras acariciaba las orejas de Mercy.  
\- Midna, los demonios andan en tu búsqueda, ¿a qué se debe?  
Midna flotó lejos de los demás y simuló estar sentada en el aire, mirando a todos lados menos en su dirección.  
\- Eso digo yo, ¿A qué se debe? ¡Ehee hee!  
\- Los guardias que rondan por los pasillos no deben tardar en venir- miró a Midna, a Link, y por ultimo a Mercy- deberían irse  
Mercy la miró con confusión y tristeza, y empujó delicadamente el costado de la princesa, ya que no podía hacer pucheros.  
\- Yo estaré bien- le dijo Zelda con una sonrisa suave- ahora vayan.  
Midna se sentó sobre Link y ambos salieron por la ventana. Mercy, antes de salir, le dirigió una mirada a Zelda.  
-'Regresaré por ti'.  
Y ella contestó ladeando un poco la cabeza con elegancia y cariño.  
-'Lo sé'.


	6. Capítulo 6

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 6

 **Los comentarios me sirven para mejorar y para saber por qué la gente no lee mi fanfic… Por favor comenten** .

 **La mayor parte de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

… **(lo que vinieron a leer esta abajo…)**

* * *

 **Castillo de Hyrule**

Link salió por la ventana, con Midna sobre su lomo y Mercy detrás de ambos. Caminaron por los tejados en silencio, hasta que Link lo rompió cuando casi se cae del techo por una teja mal puesta.  
\- Cuidado- dijo Mercy, poniendo los ojos en blanco  
\- Pensé que nunca hablarías- le dijo Midna  
\- Y yo pensé que tú no podrías mantener el silencio- le respondió bufando (al parecer, Link le había pegado la manía).  
Midna volteo la cabeza y la miró con una ligera sonrisa, y antes de volverse añadió:  
\- Hm… ya me caíste bien.  
Llegaron a una esquina del tejado y ambos animales se detuvieron: Link esperaba que le dijeran hacia dónde quedaba Ordon (no tenía ni la más remota idea) y Mercy esperaba que se dirigieran hacia una dirección para ir por otro lado.  
Midna flotó y se puso delante de ellos, mirando hacia la nube del Crepúsculo, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
\- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto Mercy con exasperación al cabo de un rato.  
\- …¿qué dices?  
\- Miras misteriosamente hacia la nube del Crepúsculo y tienes una sonrizota. Algo quieres que te preguntemos o digamos, sólo estas esperando.  
Midna se giró y la miró a los ojos con satisfacción.  
\- Vaya que eres inteligente  
\- Tan sólo soy observadora- le dijo desviando la mirada para que no vieran su tímida sonrisa. Su hubiera podido, se habría ruborizado.  
\- Hablando de observaciones, ¿qué te pasó en la pata?- le preguntó Link, quien no había hablado desde que Mercy entró por la ventana.  
\- No pude romper el grillete. Tuve que morderme la pata para que resbalara la sangre sobre el metal y pudiera sacarla… como si fuera mantequilla.  
Link y Midna hicieron una mueca de dolor y Link, inconscientemente, se miró su pata y luego la de Mercy. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa que expresaba dolor.  
\- No pasa nada. Cuando pueda caminar con dos piernas de nuevo la voy a vendar.  
\- ¡Exacto! ¡Exacto! ¡Ehee hee hee hee!  
Link y Mercy la miraron con cara de perro confundido mientras ella reía incontrolablemente a carcajadas, y al poco tiempo se detuvo flotando sobre ellos.  
\- ¿Han pensado en cómo van a hacerlo?  
Ambos se miraron, esperando que el otro hubiera deducido la respuesta. Al ver quería ninguno la sabía, volvieron sus miradas hacia Midna.  
\- Yo puedo ayudarlos a averiguarlo, pero deberán ser mis sirvientes. Harán lo que yo les diga, _sin excepciones_.  
\- ¿No has pensado en que podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos?- masculló Mercy por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que llegara a oídos de Midna  
\- ¿No se les olvida algo?

Después de su silencio, ella adoptó la forma de Ilia y soltó un grito desgarrador mientras fingía estar terriblemente asustada. Link se sobresaltó y luego miró hacia el piso, recordando cómo se la habían llevado. Si mal no recordaba, la habían herido en la espalda con dos flechas.  
Midna, aún en la forma de Ilia, se apartó el cabello de los ojos y lo miró con burla y altanería.  
\- Y no olvides al pequeño- dijo con una voz tan parecida a la de Ilia que hizo que Link se estremeciera, y tomó la forma de Colin.  
\- Serás mi sirviente por tiempo indefinido mientras los recuperes… ¿es un trato?

\- ¿Trato? ¿O no?- se estaba impacientando.  
\- …de acuerdo.  
Mercy miraba la escena sumida en un inteligente silencio. Link no apartaba la vista del piso y Midna se paseaba alrededor de él, ahora con la forma de Beth. 'Maldita manipuladora' pensó con rabia mientras miraba a Midna, quien ahora le jalaba las orejas a Link y había robado la apariencia de Talo. Miró con lástima a Link y luego se alejó lentamente de ellos.  
\- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Midna, recuperando su forma original.  
\- Voy por mis cosas, si es que siguen ahí. Ahora regreso.  
\- ¿No prefieres que te acompañemos? Podría haber más monstruos allá abajo- le preguntó Link, alzando la cabeza y las orejas.  
\- Si quieres puedes venir- contestó mientras entraba por una compuerta que se encontraba entre las tejas y bajaba una escalera. Link comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y Midna se sentó sobre él, recostando su espalda en el cuello del animal.  
Bajaron una serie de escaleras en caracol y caminaron por pasillos repletos de pinturas de los anteriores gobernantes de Hyrule. Cuando pasaron por el retrato se Zelda, Mercy miró hacia otro lado y apresuró el paso disimuladamente.  
Al terminar uno de los corredores llegaron a una puerta de madera de dos metros de altura que tenía el emblema de la Familia Real de Hyrule. Link se detuvo frente a la puerta, buscando alguna manera de abrirla pese a su carencia de pulgares. Como no encontró ninguna, decidió dejar de buscar una solución y comenzar a buscar a la que probablemente conocía una, así que miró hacia ambos lados y, final y exitosamente, hacia atrás. Mercy estaba mirando una de las esquinas inferiores de la puerta, la cual estaba muy desgastada.  
\- Zelda va a matarme- murmuró y se acercó un poco. Cuando le faltaban unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y volteó para ver a Link.  
Éste, entendiendo lo que le pedía después de unos cuantos segundos, se cercó también a la puerta y juntos comenzaron a arañar la esquina.  
\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Van a romper la puerta!- les espetó Midna espantada, levantándose del lomo de Link y viéndolos desde arriba.  
\- ¿Qué te parece que estamos tratando de hacer?- le replicó Mercy entre un zarpazo y otro. Link prefirió permanecer callado, y Midna volteó hacia otro lado, como si le estuvieran haciendo el daño a una persona.  
Requirió mucho tiempo y esfuerzo de ambos, y después de una hora apenas habían logrado hacer un surco que llegaba a la mitad de la puerta.  
\- ¿Qué tan ancha es?- le preguntó Link mientras se sentaba en el piso, cansado.  
\- Son como 30 centímetros- le contesto Mercy, sentándose a su lado.  
\- Entonces, ¿qué esperan? Si se quedan ahí sin hacer nada no van a terminar- les dijo Midna después de un rato, paseándose en el aire sobre ellos.  
\- Tú también podrías ayudar, ¿sabes?- le replicó Mercy, moviéndose para encontrar una posición más cómoda. No lo logró. Link se había dado por vencido y estaba recostado de lado en el suelo. Midna los vio, divertidísima, y formó con su cabello naranja una mano que doblaba su tamaño. Avanzó hacia la puerta, empuño sus manos normales, y dio un puñetazo a la puerta con su mano de cabello, convirtiendo el surco en un enorme hueco. Link, quien se estaba quedando dormido, se levantó en un brinco y Mercy observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después, Link y Mercy se pusieron de pie, y ella miró a Midna mientras ésta veía su hueco con orgullo.  
\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. Mercy frunció el ceño y guardo silencio.- ¿Qué?- repitió, mientras su sonrisa se intensificaba.  
\- … te odio…


	7. Capítulo 7

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 7

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess"**

 **¡Vamos a leer, gente!**

* * *

 **Sala del trono - Castillo de Hyrule**

Mercy y Link se acercaron e intentaron entrar, pero chocaron al intentar hacerlo al mismo tiempo.  
\- Tú primero- le dijo Link, dando un paso hacia atrás para dejarla pasar.  
\- Gracias- le contestó, pasando enfrente de él y entrando por el hueco.  
Mientras Mercy estaba encaminándose a través de la puerta, Link notó que las líneas que tenía a los lados se encendieron de color azul celeste e iluminaban el túnel a su paso. En cuanto salió del agujero, las líneas perdieron su brillo. Link quedó asombrado, y miró su par de líneas que tenía en cada costado, esperando que también hicieran algo especial.  
\- No hay monstruos- le avisó Mercy sonriente, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. También el símbolo que tenía en la frente estaba brillando.  
\- De acuerdo- le replicó Link, extrañado de la naturalidad con la que le había avisado sobre monstruos, como si fuera común para ella. Mercy asintió y comenzó a retroceder para dejarlo pasar. El símbolo brillaba un poco más en las oscuridades más densas y le servía como una linterna, ya que hacia el lugar a donde volteara, éste se iluminaba con un destello ligeramente azulado hasta el último rincón.  
En cuanto salió, su frente se apagó y ella se incorporó para continuar caminando por la sala.  
Link entró por el túnel y se entristeció al comprobar que ni su frente ni sus costados se encendían en la oscuridad. Continuó arrastrándose por el piso hasta que llegó a la sala del trono.

A pesar de la oscuridad, notó que la habitación era muy hermosa. Una alfombra alargada, probablemente roja, se extendía desde la puerta principal hasta los pies del trono, cubriendo incluso los escalones. El trono y el piso eran de mármol blanco, y había grandes puertas en todos los lados, menos detrás del trono. Una enorme escultura coronaba la prepotente silla: en el centro estaba colocado el emblema de la Familia Real de Hyrule, y tres hermosas doncellas se encontraban alrededor, como si quisieran protegerlo. La escultura era de piedra, y el emblema estaba bañado en oro.  
\- Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?  
Link se sobresaltó al oír a su lado la voz de Mercy, quien también estaba contemplando la escultura. Al ver su rostro, Link observó que sonreía tristemente. Mercy lo miró a los ojos y él, avergonzado, regresó su vista a la escultura, mirando a la loba de reojo de vez en cuando.  
\- Zelda y yo jugábamos aquí cuando éramos más pequeñas- continuó Mercy. Link volvió a verla, y cuando ella le devolvió la mirada él no apartó sus ojos de los de ella.  
\- ¿Desde hace cuánto la conoces?- inquirió Link, ladeando un poco la cabeza.  
\- No hagas eso. Pareces más perro de lo que ya eres- dijo riendo, y cuando Link se incorporó, añadió:- Pues… en realidad no lo sé. Creo que desde que tenía tres o cuatro años.  
Ahora fue Mercy quien desvío la mirada y se comenzó a pasear lo la sala.  
\- Si encuentras una bolsa café me avisas- le dijo en voz alta, sin mirar en su dirección.  
Link comenzó a buscar, pero la oscuridad no era de mucha ayuda. Tuvo que tropezarse con la alfombra para darse cuenta que caminar a ciegas no iba a dar ningún resultado.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado, pedazo de basura!- le gritó Midna desde su espalda.  
\- Lo siento… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí arriba?  
\- No mucho. Anda, comienza a olisquear. No nos va a sacar de este palacio hasta que no encuentre sus cosas.  
\- De acuerdo- le contestó. 'Pero, ¿cuál es el olor que debo buscar? No le puedo pedir amablemente a Mercy que me deje olfatearla… ¿o sí?…'  
\- ¿Ya encontraste algo?  
\- Paciencia…  
Estaba rastreando el suelo en busca de un olor diferente al de aromatizante para piso y naftalina, con tal de encontrar alguna otra cosa que no fuera originaria del castillo. Después de un rato encontró un olor fuerte, y no exactamente placentero. Mientras más se acercaba, más intenso se volvía. Al llegar al origen del hedor, Midna ahogó un grito y Link dio un brinco hacia atrás, horrorizado.  
El olor provenía del cadáver de un soldado, que estaba tendido boca abajo y le escurría sangre por la frente. Link, levantando la mirada y, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad, obtuvo la terrible vista de docenas de soldados, desparramados en el suelo y cubiertos de sangre. La sala del trono debía ser muy grande, pues cuando entraron no olía a nada. Atemorizado, buscó desesperadamente a Mercy hasta que encontró una línea azul brillante y corrió hacia ella.  
\- Encontré mis cosas, pero como no tengo manos no puedo tomarlas. Necesito que Midna las lleve- dijo alegremente al ver que Link y Midna llegaban a su lado. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró mucho.- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Soldados… por allá…- dijo Midna, indicando con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Soldados? ¿Monstruos?- preguntó alarmada.  
\- No… - le dijo Link, mirando el piso y rascándolo con la pata.  
\- ¿Entonces?- le preguntó Mercy -…oh…

\- ¿Muertos?  
\- Mhmm…  
Mercy giró su cabeza en dirección a los cadáveres y olisqueó el aire. Después resopló, metió la cabeza por el asa de su bolsa y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando sus cosas hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado.  
\- Vengan. Salgamos de aquí.


	8. Capítulo 8

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 8

 **Tarde pero segura: aquí está el capítulo :).**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY SIMILAR a la historia del videojuego "The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Kanbenshitekure yo!** **  
**

* * *

 **Castillo de Hyrule**

Una vez fuera de la sala del trono, Mercy los guió por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al jardín trasero del castillo.  
\- Hay dos posibilidades: o el jardín de atrás no tiene tanta vigilancia porque no es importante- dijo mientras se detenía en una esquina que daba con el exterior (no había una puerta al jardín, como en el bosque de Farone; más bien había una salida que abarcaba una gran parte del pasillo)- o esperan que creamos eso y lo plagaron de guardias. Esperen aquí.  
\- ¿Por qué vas a ir tú sola?- inquirió Link, ladeando de nuevo la cabeza.  
\- No piensas abandonarnos, ¿o sí?- le preguntó Midna, cruzando los pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho.  
\- Conozco el castillo como si fuera mi patio trasero- explicó- Lo mejor es que vaya sola. Si quieren les dejo mis cosas.  
Agachó el cuello frente a Link y lo sacudió, dejando en el suelo su bolsa.  
\- De todos modos me iban a estorbar.  
\- Bueno, pues… suerte- dijo Midna vagamente, recogiendo la bolsa y alzándola a la altura de su cabeza para verla mejor.  
\- Gracias- dijo con sarcasmo- Ah, y no saquen nada.  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Que llevas adentro?- le preguntó la elfina en tono burlón, llevándose las manos a las caderas.  
\- Tan sólo obedece- le contestó mientras se alejaba trotando de ellos.  
\- ¡¿"Obedece"?!- le espetó Midna, y Link alcanzó a escuchar una risita a lo lejos.  
Durante un largo rato, no pasó nada interesante. Sin saber qué hacer, Link olfateaba el aire y prestaba más atención al ruido para saber si Mercy seguía con vida. Midna estaba sentada sobre él, soportando su cabeza en un brazo. Ambos miraban la bolsa de vez en cuando pero Link, a pesar de ser curioso como un gato, continuaba asegurándose de que no hubiera monstruos cerca. En cambio, Midna no pudo (o no quiso) mantenerse quieta: miró a todos lados, y una vez que confirmó que Mercy no estaba cerca, abrió la bolsa y comenzó a ver su contenido.  
\- Midna, Mercy te dijo que no sacaras nada- dijo Link mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de no ser testigo.  
\- No estoy sacando nada- replicó Midna sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la bolsa enfrente de ella para poder abrirla más. Después, sacó uno de los libros y se puso a hojearlo.  
\- ¡Midna!  
\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? No estoy estropeándolo- le contestó, aunque tenía más pinta de haberlo ignorado- "Leyendas de Hyrule: Parte II", ¿qué clase de título es ese? Ah, aquí está la precuela  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si llega ahora? ¿Decirle que fue mi idea?  
\- Hmm, creo que me leíste la mente- dejó el libro en la bolsa y sacó las dagas, que estaban fuera de sus fundas- ¡Ooh la la!  
\- ¿Por qué haces esto?  
Midna encontró las fundas y se las puso a las dagas para no dañarlas. Luego, guardó las dagas y el libro en la bolsa y miró a Link.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Sabes bien a qué me refiero.  
\- Mira, este es el mundo de la luz, ¿correcto?- dijo, soltando un suspiro.  
\- Sí.  
\- Y yo pertenezco al mundo de la oscuridad, ¿entiendes?  
\- Sí.  
\- Según el relato de Zelda, el "Tirano" sumergió tu mundo en la oscuridad. Lo que Zelda no sabe es que él no cuenta con suficiente poder para hacerlo: utilizó las Sombras Fundidas.  
\- ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Es una larga historia. Después se lo explicaré a Mercy para que ella te lo explique a ti. Se nota que ella es más paciente… ¿En qué estaba?  
\- Sombras Fundidas…  
\- Sí, *ahem*. Utilizó las Sombras Fundidas, colocando una en cada región de esta tierra, dejándola en penumbra. Lo que quiero que ustedes hagan es que me ayuden a encontrar las Sombras y obtenerlas.  
\- ¿Y eso en qué nos beneficia a nosotros?  
\- La luz regresará a Hyrule, o al menos a la región a la que le quitemos la Sombra Fundida- contestó Mercy.  
Link y Midna dieron un brinco al oírla, y ella se acercó. Se detuvo en frente de ellos y arrastró sus cosas hacia sí misma.  
\- Gracias por enfundar las dagas, Midna.  
\- ¿Desde qué parte escuchaste?- le preguntó, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada.  
\- Desde que insultaste el título de mi libro nuevo- contestó, fingiendo tranquilidad. 'Pagarás con sangre. _Nadie_ se mete con mis libros, y menos si son nuevos' - Midna, ¿podrías continuar?  
\- Erm… sí, claro… *ahem* Este castillo tiene alrededor una barrera muy fuerte. Está hecha de oscuridad y luz: se persiguen entre sí y forman un remolino. La única forma de entrar o salir es hacerlo como gente civilizada: por las entradas y salidas, que tienen una especie de protección diferente a la del remolino; por eso necesito que Mercy nos guíe.  
\- ¿Cómo fue que entraste?- le preguntó Link  
\- Estaba cerca cuando una Bestia Twili te arrastró al Crepúsculo. De ahí, los seguí hasta el castillo y encontré a Zelda. Le conté sobre ti y me explicó la forma de llegar a los calabozos, y… bueno, el resto ya lo saben.  
\- Una vez que nos saque de aquí, ¿tú nos vas a llevar a la frontera entre el Crepúsculo y la Luz?  
\- Puedo llevarlos hasta el otro lado de la frontera… De hecho, _tengo_ que llevarlos hasta el otro lado. Dudo que ustedes puedan pasar la pared solos.  
\- ¿Y de ahí qué hacemos?- preguntó Link  
\- ¡Ehee hee! Ya verán. Primero sácanos de aquí- dijo refiriéndose a Mercy y cruzando los brazos.  
Mercy puso los ojos en blanco y tomó su bolsa. Después de atarla bien alrededor de su cuello para que no se arrastrara, comenzó a caminar por el sendero del jardín por el que entró.  
\- Entonces, ¿no hay monstruos?- dijo Link, con Midna sentada sobre él.  
\- Sí hay, pero son pocos y muy torpes. Nada más tenemos que pasar sin que nos vean- contestó Mercy. Luego se detuvo en una esquina, se asomó a la derecha y continuó- Ven rápido, se acaba de dar la vuelta.  
Corrieron casi todo el tiempo, y algunas veces debieron esperar a que algún monstruo cambiara su rumbo para continuar corriendo. Finalmente, llegaron a las puertas traseras, que funcionaban como zona de descarga.  
\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? - preguntó Link, mirando una lucecita que flotaba sobre ellos. Era como una llama de color verde del tamaño de un hámster.  
\- Es un espíritu- contestó Mercy- Antes era una persona, pero perdió su Luz.  
Link miró cómo se balanceaba y ardía enfrente de ellos. Después, otra llama se le acercó y se balancearon juntas.  
\- ¿Qué están haciendo?- le preguntó a Mercy, ya que parecía ser una experta en el tema.  
\- Espera- dijo, sin contestar a su pregunta. Entrecerró los ojos y el símbolo se iluminó. Luego, dirigió la luz celeste a la llamas, y estas adoptaron las formas de dos personas. Estaban intentando tomar una caja, pero sus manos la atravesaban. Mercy "apagó" su frente y continuó caminando.  
\- Creo que te estás haciendo mejor con ese truco- le dijo Link, alcanzándola; Mercy no contestó, y él añadió: - ¿Los conoces?  
\- Son mis vecinos. Viven en la casa de al lado. No somos muy amigos, pero al menos no nos llevamos mal.  
Link decidió guardar silencio como Mercy y ambos continuaron su camino, rodeando las lucecitas que se cruzaban y se movían desesperadas. Al poco rato tuvieron que detenerse ante una intimidante pared amarilla. Miraron hacia ambos lados y se dieron cuenta de que aquella pared rectangular era como un recorte en el remolino que envolvía el castillo.  
\- Ya llegamos- anunció Midna- Ésta es la barrera  
\- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Mercy con sarcasmo  
Midna la miró con recelo antes de añadir:- Cuando les diga que la atraviesen, lo hacen.  
Juntó sus manos y formó una esfera de oscuridad, como había hecho para romper la cadena de Link, y la lanzó hacia la barrera, la cual sólo se debilitó un poco. Midna repitió la acción varias veces, hasta que la barrera se volvió casi transparente. Apenas había juntado sus manos cuando una Bestia Twili (como Midna las había llamado) se abalanzó sobre ellos. La esfera de Midna se deshizo y la pared comenzó a fortalecerse.  
\- 'Demonios…' ¡Link! ¡Mercy! ¡Mantengan esa cosa ocupada!  
\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- murmuró Link, saltando sobre la espalda del monstruo y clavándole las garras. Cuando Mercy encontró una oportunidad, corrió hacia las patas traseras del animal, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se derrumbara. Cuando intentó levantarse ambos lobos se subieron a su lomo, impidiéndoselo.  
\- Midna, ¿ya casi terminas?- preguntó Mercy. Antes de que Midna contestara, la bestia que estaban oprimiendo profirió un rugido desgarrador, que llamó la atención de vario monstruos de diferentes tamaños y formas.  
\- No puede… ¡Midna!  
Midna, apretando la mandíbula con frustración, formó una última esfera, que doblaba el tamaño de las anteriores. La lanzó hacia la barrera y creó un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran pasar lo tres juntos sin problema. Estaba a punto de gritar victoria cuando el agujero comenzó a cerrarse y la barrera recobraba su color. Maldijo por lo bajo y golpeó el suelo con su cabello, que ahora tenía forma de mano nuevamente.  
\- ¡Dense prisa!- dijo mientras atravesaba la pared por el hueco. Ellos se alejaron del monstruo con el que estaban luchando y corrieron hacia la dirección de Midna, con los monstruos detrás de ellos.  
El agujero se cerraba cada vez más rápido, y los lobos apresuraron el paso. Justo cuando iban a alcanzarlos, saltaron a través de la pared y ésta, al cerrarse, encerró a los monstruos dentro.  
Link y Mercy se desplomaron sobre el suelo mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.  
\- Excelente. ¡Excelente! Ahora ya podemos irnos- dijo Midna satisfecha. Alzó los brazos, con las palmas hacia abajo, y transportó con esos pequeños cuadraditos negros a sus dos acompañantes al otro lado de la Frontera entre el mundo de la Oscuridad y el de la Luz.


	9. Capítulo 9

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 9

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

* * *

 **Fuente Ordona**

Los cuadros negros los transportaron a pocos metros de la fuente Ordona. A pesar de que ya estaba anocheciendo, los lobos tardaron en acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. Una vez que pudieron ver se acercaron a la fuente. Mercy comenzó a beber agua y Link, alarmado, la echó a un lado.  
\- ¡No hagas eso! Esta es agua sagrada- le dijo, volteando hacia el centro de la fuente en caso de que algún espíritu saliera a reñirlos. Mercy, con los ojos muy abiertos, hizo lo mismo.  
\- Lo siento. No pensé que ésta fuera la Fuente Sagrada de tu región- en cuanto reparó en sus palabras, se acercó al agua y sumergió su pata derecha hasta donde terminaba la herida. Siseó y cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo.  
\- Sumérgela más- le aconsejó Link  
Mercy se hundió hasta el codo y el agua sagrada comenzó a sanar su herida, cubriéndola con una tenue luz aperlada. Cuando la sacó, una cicatriz sobre su muñeca reemplazaba la mordida que segundos antes se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Salió de la fuente y se sacudió para deshacerse del exceso de agua.  
\- ¿Y Midna?- le preguntó a Link, aunque fue otra persona quien respondió.  
\- A tus órdenes- le contestó con burla y se echó a reír

\- ¿En dónde está?- preguntó Link

\- Según tu sombra, está sobre tu espalda- contestó Mercy, observando detenidamente la débil sombra de Link.

Al mirar el suelo, lo comprobó: su sombra representaba la silueta de un perro con algo sobre él. Al estar anocheciendo, la sombra no se encontraba bien definida, pero la silueta sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a Midna. Después, la silueta desapareció de la espalda de Link y reapareció en tercera dimensión justo en frente de ellos, aunque aún de color negro.

\- ¡Ehee hee! Déjenme decirles algo: aunque hayan salido de la zona del Crepúsculo, no podrán regresar a su forma original.  
\- Eso era exactamente lo que quería preguntarte- replicó Mercy, mirando el césped bajo sus patas.  
\- ¿Por qué será?- continuó. Volvió a reír y añadió- Por cierto, hay una villa cerca de aquí. Quiero que me traigan una espada y un escudo. Sólo entonces los regresaré al Crepúsculo.

Ambos iban a comenzar a discutir, pero dado que ambos necesitaban de Midna para reclamar lo que el Tirano les había arrebatado, decidieron permanecer en silencio.

\- Bueno, ¡nos vemos!- dijo y regresó a formar parte de la sombra de Link.

Mantuvieron el silencio un poco más, hasta que Mercy comenzó a perder la paciencia.

\- Tú… ¿conoces la villa de la que hablaba Midna?

\- Sí, ahí vivo…

\- Entonces, ¿te sabes el camino?

Hasta entonces entendió Link que ella estaba tratando de decirle "Por el amor de Nayru, dime en donde está esa famosa villa". Apenado, comenzó a andar por el camino hacia la Villa Ordon.

\- ¿Ésta es tu casa?- le preguntó Mercy, después de leer un letrero.

Link estaba tan ensimismado que se olvidó que tenían que pasar por su casa para llegar a la villa.

\- Sí, ¿cómo supiste?

\- Pues, aquí hay un letrero que dice: "Casa de Link"

\- ¿Eso dice?- preguntó, acercándose al letrero que había estado frente a su casa por más de cinco años- Los niños lo hicieron para mí, pero no sabía que decía eso.

\- … ¿no sabes leer?- le preguntó Mercy, sintiendo un poco de lástima. Link guardó silencio y ella, avergonzada, intentó salvar la situación- No es tan malo, después de todo ahora eres un perro, ¿recuerdas?

Link se rió un poco y le señaló con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

\- Vamos, es por aquí

Mercy suspiró, aliviada, y lo siguió por el sendero hacia la pequeña villa.


	10. Capítulo 10

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 10

 **Mis más humildes disculpas. Los dejé en continuación vilmente por más de dos semanas. Mi excusa: estaba en exámenes. Pero bueno, ya regresé y estoy de nuevo en acción : ).**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess".**

 **Después de dos semanas, espero que esto los complazca:**

* * *

 **Villa Ordon**

En cuanto llegaron a la villa, Link se sorprendió de lo común que se veía, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Todo se veía en orden, excepto la ausencia de los niños. Link sintió como el remordimiento y la pena se apoderaban de él.

\- ¿Es aquí?- preguntó Mercy al alcanzarlo.

Link asintió y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la villa, con Mercy detrás de él. '¿En dónde vamos a encontrar una espada? ¿O un escudo? Tendríamos que robarlos, pero si en algo son buenos los habitantes de Ordon es en esconder sus cosas'.

\- Si la villa está aquí, ¿por qué vives tan lejos?- preguntó Mercy, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Link.

\- Porque…- hizo una pausa-. No tengo idea- dijo con la mirada perdida. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba en qué estaba pensando. Mercy rió.

\- De acuerdo. Ignoremos tu aislamiento y busquemos el escudo… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a dos hombres que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos.

\- ¿Ellos? El alto es Bono, el alcalde. Y el bajo es Jaggle, el carpintero.

\- Hmm… él podrían tener in escudo…

\- No creo. El único que tal vez tendría un escudo, y probablemente una espada, es Rusl.

\- ¿Es escudero?

\- No, es espadero.

\- De acuerdo. Escucha- dijo acercándose un poco a Link, y él alzó las orejas para escucharla mejor-, no te va a gustar, pero vamos a tener que robarle una espada a Rusl y un escudo a Jaggle.  
Link se quedó helado. Mercy era bastante sabia: no le gustó para nada la idea.

\- ¡¿Robarles?!

\- Baja la voz, si los demás nos escuchan nos sacarán a patadas- dijo Mercy susurrando. Teniendo en cuenta que eran lobos, tenía razón.

\- Mercy- dijo, agachando la cabeza, pero sin bajar mucho el tono de voz-, Rusl es el protector de la villa, nos partiría en dos con la espada antes de que se la quitáramos. Y repito: no creo que Jaggle tenga un escudo.

\- Si Rusl es el protector de la villa, debe tener más de una espada, por lo que no tenemos que arrebatársela- antes de argumentar, Link analizó la respuesta de la loba-. Si entramos a su casa, con algo de suerte encontraremos otra.

\- Fingiendo que eso funcione, ¿qué "plan" tienes para obtener un escudo de alguien que te estoy diciendo que _no_ tiene un escudo?- replicó Link, adoptando por un momento la postura sarcástica de Mercy.

\- Si Jaggle es carpintero, y esta _minúscula_ villa no tiene un espadero, ¿no crees que él podría tener un escudo de madera?- contestó, comenzando a molestarse.

\- … eso tiene sentido- dijo Link al fin, mirando al suelo. '¿Minúscula? Qué grosera'.

Mercy desvió la mirada, enfadada, y se acercó a donde estaban Bono y Jaggle. Se escabulló entre 'los arbustos hasta estar a escasos metros de los aldeanos, e indicó con la cabeza a Link que la siguiera.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al establecerse a su lado

\- ¡Chist!- lo riñó- Dime, ¿escuchas algo de lo que están diciendo?

\- No, ¿por qué?- contestó susurrando

\- Hmm… entonces necesitamos acercarnos más- dijo, ignorando por completo su pregunta, mientras se arrastraba por entre las plantas hasta estar aún más cerca de Bono y Jaggle.

\- Oye, el escudo- dijo Bono, preocupado

\- Shh, no grites- le apremió Jaggle. Comenzaron a susurrar a partir de ese punto.

\- Genial- murmuró Mercy de mala gana, mientras intentaba acercarse un poco más.

\- ¿Qué haces? Nos van a ver- dijo Link, sin dejar de seguirla.

\- ¿Qué parece que hago? No escucho nada. Además, si nos escondemos en la sombra que está por allí no nos verán. Se camuflaron entre la maleza y las sombras proyectadas por una carreta justo detrás de los dos hombres.

\- El escudo… ¿todavía está en tu casa?- preguntó Bono. Mercy miró a Link con una ceja enarcada, y el distinguió que le decía ‛te lo dije'.

\- Si, debe estar en el ático.

\- Tráemelo tan rápido como tus pequeñas piernas te lo permitan. Rusl está herido- Link se estremeció-, así que iré yo a buscar a los niños.

\- Si los monstruos lograron herir a Rusl, que estaba armado, a ti te harán pedazos… y luego los usarán como cebo para pescar- después de que dijo esto, tanto humanos como lobos hicieron una mueca de asco.

\- El arma no será un problema: le voy a pedir a Rusl la espada que íbamos a regalar a la Familia Real. Seguro lo entenderá.- Mercy se volvió a Link con la misma mirada, excepto que ahora se mostraba un poco divertida, y el frunció el ceño.

\- ¿La que iba a llevar Link hace dos días?

\- Sí, esa misma. Pobre, espero que no se lo hayan llevado a él también.

\- … de acuerdo. Voy por el escudo.

La mente de Link no escuchó lo último. ‛¿Dos días? ¿Llevo dos días con esta forma? En el Crepúsculo no ha de pasar tan rápido el tiempo: parecieron sólo unas cuantas horas'. De pronto, Mercy saltó por encima de la carreta y les gruñó a los dos, con la frente y los costados encendidos. Bono corrió tan rápido como pudo, a pesar de sus problemas en las rodillas, y Jaggle tardó en cerrar la puerta y después salir corriendo.

\- Pero, ¿qué demonios haces?- le preguntó Link, saliendo del trance.

\- El escudo está en esta casa. Necesitaba que se quitaran para entrar.

\- De todos modo está cerrada- le dijo, enfadado.

\- Entonces tendremos que encontrar una manera de entrar- le dijo, perdiendo la paciencia-. No es tan difícil… ¿sabes por dónde podemos entrar?

Link suspiró. ‛¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo todo de la manera difícil'.


	11. Capítulo 11

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 11

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princes".**

 **Mā, yonde kudasai.**

* * *

 **Villa Ordon**

\- Podemos entrar por ahí- dijo Link, señalando una ventana abierta en uno de los costados de la casa-, pero está muy alto.  
\- Podemos subir por este molino- contestó Mercy-. Está justo debajo de la ventana.  
\- Va a dar vueltas  
\- Sí sé cómo funcionan los molinos, Link- dijo con una sonrisa-. Si subimos al mismo tiempo por ambos lados no girará, pero tenemos que organizarnos.

Link se posicionó en frente de la enorme rueda y esperó indicaciones de Mercy. Mientras, ella lidiaba con un ligero problema. ‛¿Cómo demonios voy a subir por el otro lado si está bajo el agua?- pensó con amargura- Debí haberme dado cuenta antes.'

\- Mercy, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Link susurrando.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, ya voy.

Mercy se sumergió lentamente en el arroyo para no hacer ruido. ‛¡Rayos! ¡Está helada!'. Nadó lentamente hasta el otro extremo del molino, castañeando los dientes.

\- Link, necesito que subas a una de las palas del molino cuando te diga que lo hagas.

\- Muy bien. Cuando estés lista.

Mercy se acercó un poco más al molino y apoyó las patas delanteras, para subir con mayor facilidad.

\- ¡Ahora!

Link saltó a la plataforma curvada y Mercy se impulsó con las patas traseras. Una vez que el molino se estabilizó con su peso, continuaron escalando se manera simétrica. Cuando llegaron a la cima, la ventana por la que iban a entrar se había cerrado.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Link, cansado.

\- Pues tenemos que abrir la ventana, de una manera u otra- dicho esto, se asomó por el cristal y divisó a una persona, probablemente la que había cerrado su única entrada- ¿Quién es ella?

Link juntó su cabeza con la de ella y vio a una mujer sentada frente a dos camas pequeñas.

\- Es Pergie, la esposa de Jaggle.

Pergie se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Mercy, afligida.

\- Ella es la madre de Talo y de Malo, pero se los llevaron los monstruos, al igual que al resto de los niños.

\- ¿Monstruos? Déjame adivinar: eran verdes, con cuernos pequeños y cabalgaban en jabalíes salvajes.

\- Algo por el estilo…

\- Son bulblins. No te preocupes, rara vez hacer daño a sus prisioneros cuando son pequeños. Prefieren a los adultos. Si los encontramos, aún habrá tiempo de rescatarlos.

Después de echar un último vistazo a Pergie, Mercy tomó una maceta que se encontraba fuera de la ventana y la lanzó hacia el frente de la casa. Con su puntería, cayó a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

\- Agáchate- ordenó a Link.

Con el pecho en la superficie del molino, vieron cómo Pergie se levantaba asustada de su silla y bajaba las escaleras. Una vez que ya no se encontraba en la planta superior, Mercy abrió lentamente la ventana e indicó con un ademán a Link que entrara. Justo cuando Link saltó dentro de la casa, el molino giró.

\- ¡Ah!

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un chapoteo y un gruñido, ambos provenientes de Mercy. Rió por lo bajo y subió unas escaleras que daban al ático.

\- Muy bien, ahora busca el escudo- le aconsejó su sombra.

\- Hazlo tú, yo no veo nada

\- Está tu derecha… dije que a tu _derecha_ … cuidado con esas mantas… bien, está justo enfrente de ti.

Link tomó el escudo con el hocico y bajó las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. En cuanto puso una pata en la segunda planta, alguien ahogó un grito. Giró la cabeza y vio a Pergie, con una mano sobre la boca y otra sosteniendo la maceta rota. Se miraron unos segundos y Link inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, a lo que ella respondió con genuina confusión. Antes de que algo pudiera ocurrir, saltó de la ventana y cayó al agua. Nadó, siguiendo la corriente, hasta llegar a un espacio de tierra sumergido en la sombra.

\- No fue difícil, ¿cierto?- le dijo Midna, flotando fuera de su sombra.

Link la miró con recelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Rusl. Mantuvo una distancia prudente para que ni Uli ni Rusl lo descubrieran. Estaban charlando, y Uli se veía muy preocupada. Link aguzó el oído.

\- Voy a hacer otra ronda para buscar a los niños, tú quédate en casa- le dijo Rusl a su mujer. Link observó con pesar las vendas que cubrían gran parte de su pierna y su brazo.

\- Pero cariño, ¡estás herido!

\- Eso no es lo que importa ahora. Es mi deber proteger esta villa… y ya fallé una vez. Debo corregir mi error.

\- …

\- Si Bono viene en busca de la espada de la Familia Real, dásela. Está sobre el sofá.

\- De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado.

Link miró cómo se despedían y después Rusl comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la casa. Uli lo seguía con la vista.

\- Link, tenemos un problema- le dijo Midna-: esa mujer va a entrar a la casa, y Mercy trata de hacer lo mismo.

El lobo buscó la luz que obviamente debía estar envolviendo a Mercy, y la vio entrando por un pequeño agujero en la casa. El pánico lo invadió.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó alarmado.

\- No lo sé, aúlla, ladra, haz algo.

Link pensó que ladrar era la mejor opción. Se escondió entre la maleza y dio su mejor esfuerzo por hacer cualquier ruido que llamara la atención de Uli. Para su felicidad, el simple de hablar ya era un ladrido a oídos de un humano. Uli se dio la vuelta, y en ese instante, Mercy salió por el agujero. Esperaron que Uli entrara a la casa y ambos caminaron juntos hacia la Fuente Ordona.

\- ¿Por qué te caíste?- le preguntó Link, riendo, una vez que se encontraban bastante lejos de la villa.

\- Los molinos giran, Link- le contestó, empujándolo.

Pasaron junto a la Fuente, y se quedaron helados al ver que ésta estaba iluminada.

\- Acérquense- les dijo una voz tenue.


	12. Capítulo 12

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 12

 **Tarde pero segura: ya tengo listo el capítulo 12. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ¿qué se puede hacer? No vale la pena escribir si no se te ocurre nada, y tampoco vale la pena leer algo que no tenga absolutamente nada importante.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Bajen un poco la pantalla y pónganse a leer… ¬_¬**

* * *

 **Fuente Ordona – Villa Ordon**

\- Acérquense- repitió la voz.  
Atontados por la luz, se acercaron hacia la fuente, pero sin perder la cautela. No se detuvieron hasta que sus patas delanteras tocaron el agua, siempre tan quieta.  
\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Mercy. La voz, de donde sea que viniera, no contestó su pregunta; sólo se limitó a decir:  
\- Ahí vienen.  
\- ¿Quiénes?- demandó Midna, desde la comodidad de la sombra apenas perceptible de Link.  
\- Los sirvientes de tu mundo, criatura de las sombras.  
Se escuchó un tronido ensordecedor y la parte del cielo que se encontraba exactamente sobre ellos comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta formar un agujero negro con tunas de color rojo. De él, una Bestia Twili salió disparada hacia ellos, al igual que cuatro estacas de piedra gris con los mismos símbolos que formaron un cuadrilátero con un campo de magia parecido al que se encontraba alrededor del castillo de Hyrule. Mercy sacudió a Link para que saliera del trance y corrió hacia el monstruo. Link se reunió con ella segundos después.

Mercy trepó al lomo (o mejor dicho la joroba) del monstruo y le mordió fuertemente el cuello, de donde comenzó a emanar sangre espesa y de color negro. Link recordó cómo fue más fácil derrumbar a una de esas Bestias cuando Mercy la golpeó en las piernas, así que él corrió tan rápido como pudo en dirección a las piernas. Una vez que el monstruo cayó, ambos lobos comenzaron a atacarlo con garras y dientes hasta que dejó de moverse. Las estacas se convirtieron en cuadraditos negros, volaron hasta el agujero negro y el cuadrilátero comenzó a desvanecerse. Al entrar los restos de la piedra en el agujero, las runas cambiaron su color gradualmente hasta que quedaron de color verde claro.

Link y Mercy admiraron el cambio, y después regresaron su mirada a la fuente, de la que comenzaba a surgir un espíritu con la misma forma que tenían las cabras de Ordon: con cuernos que se juntaban en la parte superior.

\- Valientes jóvenes- llamó, aunque sin mover los labios. Después, hubo una pausa.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Mercy, ante el repentino silencio del espíritu.

\- Soy uno de los cuatro espíritus que otorgan la luz a las tierras de Hyrule. Yo la otorgo a la región de Ordon… mi nombre es Ordona.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que esa Bestia Twili venía en camino?- preguntó Link, acostumbrándose a la luz que emitía la Fuente.

\- Ya han venido muchos. Ese monstruo buscaba el poder de la luz que poseo. Los otros espíritus de luz que viven en Hyrule ya fueron despojados de su luz.

\- ¿Fueron las Bestias?

\- Cosas parecidas, de hecho. Son criaturas con forma de insecto, igual de asquerosas y despreciables que las Twili… y preferiría que me llamasen de "usted"...

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Los demás espíritus te envían un mensaje a través de ardillas o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Midna, ignorando la petición de Ordona. Link le gruñó.

\- Las tierras que protegían ellos están ahora cubiertas por las nubes del Crepúsculo… y encerradas dentro de sus fronteras. Ya forman parte del dominio de las Sombras.

\- ¿Es reversible?- preguntó Mercy, pensando automáticamente en su tío y en Zelda… y en cuánto extrañaba caminar en dos piernas y tener manos con las que verdaderamente pudiera tomar cosas.

Ordona prefirió utilizar una respuesta que había formulado desde que el último espíritu cayó:

\- Si nos sumergimos en la desesperación, pronto el Tirano de las Sombras dominará todo el Reino de la Luz. Para salvarnos de la amenaza, la luz perdida debe ser restituida- Link y Mercy suspiraron de alivio y felicidad-. Así resucitarán los tres espíritus atrapados en el Dominio de las Sombras, y los únicos que pueden hacerlo… son ustedes dos – el alivio de ambos cambió a una genuina confusión-. Aún no han descubierto su verdadero poder… Aquellos que fueron transformados por exposición a la Oscuridad que difundió el Tirano no podrán volver a su forma original, salvo que vayan al Bosque de Farone y el espíritu que ahí habita sea resucitado con su ayuda. Su poder podrá devolver la forma a sus semejantes.

\- ¿Semejantes?- preguntó Mercy.

\- Para ser una loba, tienes más curiosidad que un gato… Farone se los dirá en su debido momento; además, él es mejor en las explicaciones que yo. Suerte.

Y con esto, Ordona desapareció de su vista.

\- Bueno, ¿están listos para entrar de nuevo el Bosque?- preguntó Midna, saliendo de la sombra de Link.

\- Sí- respondieron ambos.

Corrieron hasta la pared con símbolos de la que salieron, y Link comenzó a agitarse.

\- Todo estará bien- le afirmó Mercy suavemente.

Link asintió y Midna los adentró al Crepúsculo.


	13. Capítulo 13

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 13

 **Duré un poco más de una semana escribiendo esto, pero ya terminé, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a las historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Y porque la lectura es algo así como la comida… Itadakimasu!**

* * *

 **Bosque de Farone**

A pesar de que en Ordon ya era de noche, Midna tuvo que esperar a sus dos acompañantes, quienes aún no podían ver.  
\- No está tan oscuro -se quejó-. ¿Es que no pueden hacer nada bien?  
\- Nos mantenemos tridimensionales y físicamente sólidos en ambos mundos, ¿eso cuenta? -murmuró Mercy. Midna abrió la boca para contestar, pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo.  
\- ¿Ya puedes ver? -preguntó Mercy, refiriéndose a Link.  
\- No, ¿y tú?  
\- Tampoco...  
\- ¿Para qué tienen un olfato y oído súper-desarrollados si nunca los van a usar? -volvió a quejarse Midna. - Por cierto, ¿consiguieron la espada y el escudo que les pedí?  
\- Sí - contestó Link -están en... Oh, demonios  
\- ¿En dónde los dejamos? -preguntó Mercy, aguantando la risa.  
\- Creo... que están cerca de la Fuente Ordona -contestó en dirección a una piedra, creyendo que ahí se encontraba Mercy.  
\- De todos modos ya no las quería -dijo Midna, examinándose las uñas.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?  
\- Las armas de su mundo son muy simplonas. No hay manera de que una criatura del Mundo de las Sombras utilice esas armas inferiores.  
Link bufó y olfateó para llegar a donde estaba Mercy. Comenzaron a caminar a tientas, siguiendo su olfato y oído. Cuando se adentraron más en el bosque, con la vista más acostumbrada, se dieron cuenta de que estaban caminando en círculos. Sin decir palabra se sentaron, y en su silencio escucharon un leve susurro.  
\- ¿De qué dirección viene eso?- preguntó Link, más a si mismo que a alguien más.  
\- Creo que viene de allá- contestó Mercy-. Se escucha como un llanto…  
-Acertaste- dijo Midna-. Lo que se escucha son los lamentos del Espíritu del bosque. Si lo que quieren es restaurar esta zona, lo mejor será que encuentran su Fuente.  
Mercy se detuvo y se concentró en su frente. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que le dolía. La tensó y estiró varias veces, sin recordar cómo encenderla.  
\- No puedo encender mi frente, así que no puedo iluminar nuestro camino… pero siento que algo la está atrayendo.  
\- ¿A tu frente?- pregunto Midna, incrédula.  
\- No lo sé, pero es hacia esa dirección.  
La frente de Mercy no podía encenderse, pero funcionaba como si fuera una brújula. No sabían a donde, pero al menos no estaban caminando en círculos.  
\- Hmm…- se detuvo Mercy.  
\- ¿Sucede algo?- Link se detuvo junto a ella.  
\- Ya no siento nada en la frente, pero tampoco puedo encenderla. Aún.  
\- Eso es porque ya llegamos a la Fuente- dijo Midna, desperezándose sobre el lomo de Link.  
Ambos lobos caminaron en línea recta hasta que una corriente de esferitas luminosas brotó del centro de la Fuente, apenas divisada por ellos.

\- Hijos de Farore…

Se acercaron al borde del agua de la Fuente y esperaron. Se escuchó un tronido y al levantar la mirada vieron con horror cómo en el cielo volvía a aparecer un agujero negro, parecido al que ahora se encontraba sobre la Fuente Ordona.

\- Si esto va a pasarnos en cada Fuente que visitemos…- dijo Midna con coraje, pero fue interrumpida por tres Bestias Twili que salieron del agujero y las cuatro estacas simbólicas.- Y ahora son tres… ¡Bravo!

\- Link- dijo Mercy, alcanzándolo antes de que se lanzara contra la primera Bestia-, cuando sólo queda una de esas cosas, resucita a las demás.

\- Sí, lo he visto.

\- Necesitamos matar a una primero, y luego a las otras dos -

\- Al mismo tiempo… de acuerdo. Primero ésta.

Saltaron encima de una de ellas y tras varias dentelladas y zarpazos, le destrozaron el cuello.

\- Yo ayudaré con aquella- se ofreció Midna.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y con una señal de Midna se abalanzaron sobre uno de los monstruos. Repitieron la masacre del primero y dirigieron la mirada hacia Midna, quien en ese momento aplastaba a la Bestia contra el borde del cuadrilátero y lo dejó inmóvil. Las estacas desaparecieron, al igual que los monstruos, en pequeños cuadraditos que ascendieron hasta el agujero y cambiaron el color de las runas.

\- Hijos de Farore…- repitieron las lucecitas- tengan cuidado… el bosque ha cambiado… Las nubes del Crepúsculo lo cubren… y ahora se encuentra bajo él… - su voz se escuchaba apagada, como si les fuera difícil hablar- Yo soy el espíritu que solía proteger estas tierras… y he fallado terriblemente…

\- ¿Hay alguna manera en que podamos ayudarle?- preguntó Mercy.

\- Ordona los ha enviado, si no me equivoco- dijo con una risita-. Son los hijos de la diosa Farore, así que pueden llamarme como su igual.

-Muy bien- asintieron. ‛ ¿Cómo nuestro igual? ¿A esto se refería Ordona con "semejante"?' se preguntó Mercy.

\- Pequeños: sí hay algo que pueden hacer por mí

\- ¿Qué es?- se apresuró Link.

\- Por favor, busquen mi luz… Se encuentra en forma de lágrimas, dentro de los insectos.

\- Insectos- repitió Midna con disgusto.

\- Esa es la forma que tomaron las Bestias… al contacto con mi luz… Son invisibles, como los demás espíritus transformados… Lamento que tengan que buscarlos…

\- ¿Cómo los encontramos? Puedo ver a los espíritus iluminándolos con mi frente, pero en este momento no puedo encenderla.

\- Te pido disculpas nuevamente… Cuando entraron al bosque, sentí tu luz y la llamé, sin saber que también te estaba llamando a ti…- dijo a Mercy- La utilicé como último recurso para sobrevivir a esta oscuridad, y aún la necesito… Y luego sentí tu presencia- dijo ahora a Link- cuando se acercaron a mi Fuente… Desde la infancia has vivido cerca de la Fuente más cercana a mi… y la que reconozco mejor… Eso ha dejado marcas en tu espíritu…

\- ¿Eso es bueno?- preguntó.

\- Son huellas espirituales… por supuesto que son buenas… Ahora, tengan…

Las esferas se unieron y formaron un racimo vacío, el cual flotó y se detuvo enfrente de ellos, a la altura de sus ojos. Dudoso, Link lo pasó por su cabeza hasta que colgó de su cuello.

\- Pongan las lágrimas en el racimo… y entréguenmelas… Hijos de Farore: pongo mi vida, y la de este bosque, en sus manos…

\- No te fallaremos- asintió Link

\- Entonces, nos vemos- dijo el espíritu. Las pocas lucecitas que quedaban suspendidas en el aire entraron al agua sin alterarla.

Los lobos y Midna se alejaron un poco de la Fuente y comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

\- Si no puedes iluminar tu frente, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar los insectos?- le preguntó Link.

\- Si los lobos pueden ver en la oscuridad, nosotros también.


	14. Capítulo 14

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 14

 **¡Alcance a terminarlo! Aquí está el capítulo 14 antes de vacaciones (nótese que sí los quiero). Empieza como si fuera una guía de superación personal, pero luego empieza la acción XD.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Pórtense bien, hagan su tarea, coman todas sus frutas y verduras, y ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Bosque de Farone**

Se sentaron sobre el césped, con la espalda hacia una roca.

\- Creí que tenías un plan

\- Sí lo tenía

\- ¿Y cuál era, exactamente?- preguntó Link.

\- Actuar como los lobos que somos e intentar ver en la oscuridad.

\- Algo debe de estar mal.

\- ¿Tú crees? Ven, hay que seguir caminando- dijo Mercy levantándose.

\- Hemos caminado en círculos desde que comenzamos.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Hay que seguir intentando.

\- ¿Para qué intentarlo ahora? Mejor hay que descansar e intentarlo más tarde.

\- Descansar no nos va a servir de nada. Además, ni siquiera estamos cansados.

\- A lo que me refiero es a que de todos modos vamos a fracasar.

Mercy suspiró, bajó la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, y dijo:

\- "Si lo intentas, fallas. No importa. Inténtalo de nuevo. Falla de nuevo. Falla mejor." Samuel Beckett- dicho esto, levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfante y añadió:- ¡Ja! No se me ha olvidado. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

\- No sé qué es lo que intentas hacer con esto, pero- Mercy volvió a suspirar.

\- "Para triunfar, tu deseo de tener éxito debería ser mayor que tu miedo de fracasar." Bill Cosby.- si bombardear a Link con frases era lo que necesitaba para que siguieran buscando a los insectos, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. ‛Podría hacerlo sola, pero Link tiene el racimo.'

\- Mercy-

\- "No he fracasado. Simplemente he encontrado diez mil formas que no funcionan". Thomas Edison.

\- Mercy, escu-

\- "Cáete siete veces, levántate ocho." No sé el nombre de quien lo dijo, pero creo que es-

\- Escúchame, ¿quieres?

\- … japonés…

\- Ya te entendí. O, bueno, entiendo tu punto. Si tanto quieres seguir, adelante: te sigo.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo Mercy con fingida exasperación. Link rodó los ojos y la siguió.

\- Dime que ahora sí tienes un plan- rogó Link.

\- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo perfectamente descontrolado- dijo con un guiño.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la Fuente, pero volvió a aparecer un agujero negro sobre ellos. Tres Twilis, acompañados de cinco estacas, aterrizaron frente a ellos.

\- El Tirano nos quiere muertos- murmuró Midna.

\- Si cada uno se encarga de una Bestia, acabaremos más rápido- informó Mercy.

Con cada uno sobre cada Bestia, terminaron en menos de diez minutos. Las estacas desaparecieron y las runas cambiaron de rojo a verde.

\- Esto se vuelve cada vez más coloquial- dijo Mercy. Se detuvo delante de una pared de madera, recargada en la piedra- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es un puente- contestó Link.

\- ¿No se supone que los puentes son horizontales y unen dos espacios de tierra?

\- Pues sí. Rusl dijo que antes pudo haber existido un río aquí pero se secó y se cayó el puente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó alarmada.

\- Te acabo de explicar-

\- ¡No! ¡Eso!- dijo apuntando a algo en el suelo.

Midna y Link voltearon y dieron un brinco. Se trataba de una araña del tamaño de un perro, cubierta de tierra. La araña corrió hacia ellos… y ellos corrieron de la araña.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- preguntó Mercy, tratando de subir a un árbol.

\- No tengo idea- contestó Link, saltando a una roca- ¡Ja! Ya no puede alcanzarnos.

La araña se quedó quieta, mirando primero a Mercy y luego a Link, y sacó un par de alas de la parte superior de su espalda y se dirigió a Midna. Mercy saltó sobre la araña y cayó sobre ella, matándola. Una gota de luz azul salió de su pecho.

\- Así que estos son los insectos- dijo Link, acercándose a la gota. El racimo la absorbió y llenó una de las esferitas.

\- Bueno, ahora sólo nos faltan quince- dijo Mercy, contando las esferas-. Andando.

Midna se sentó sobre Mercy esta vez y le susurró al oído:

\- Gracias.

Mercy giró su cabeza y le sonrió.

\- No hay de qué.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos después de vacaciones! Zeldanny, out :).**


	15. Capítulo 15

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 15

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero regresar a la escuela es como salir de la Cornucopia con vida y una mochila (muy difícil :P).**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Let's read, people!**

* * *

 **Bosque de Farone**

\- ¡¿En dónde está?!- gritó Link.  
\- La paciencia es la madre de todas las virtudes... creo- dijo Mercy mientras se levantaba del arbusto en el que estaba recostada-. Bueno, ahora necesito que repasemos cada lugar en el que encontramos los insectos.  
\- Había uno cerca del puente caído. Otros tres en la casa de Coro, el vendedor- recitó Link. Le costaba un poco de trabajo contar sin usar los dedos.  
\- Uno fuera y dos adentro- les recordó Midna.  
\- Habían once debajo de la tierra, en la parte profunda del Bosque- continuó Link- ¿Crees que se nos pudo haber olvidado uno allí? Es muy sospechoso que hubiera tantos en un mismo lugar.  
\- Revisamos el lugar tres veces cada uno- resopló Midna-. Dudo que un insecto se pudiera escapar de dos lobos y una creatura de la oscuridad.  
\- ¿Revisamos cerca de la Fuente del Espíritu?- preguntó Mercy repentinamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
\- No, ¿por qué preguntas?  
\- Porque me está doliendo la frente aún más que hace rato… Creo que quiere que vayamos. En este mismo momento.  
Link tardó un momento en seguirla porque Midna sólo se dejó caer encima de él. Corrieron tan rápido como podían, utilizando la frente de Mercy como guía. Cuando llegaron a la fuente se detuvieron de golpe al ver que una de las arañas estaba atacando a la corriente de esferitas de luz. Era mucho más grande que las otras, casi del tamaño de los dos lobos juntos.  
\- ¿No has tenido suficiente?- le espetó el Espíritu. Estaba intentando defenderse con débiles chapoteos para mojar a la araña, pero ésta los evadía con facilidad-. Por favor… vete. Necesito ésta luz, y ni siquiera es mía- ahora estaba suplicando.  
En un acto de desesperación y valentía, ambos lobos aullaron para llamar la atención del insecto, y lo lograron. Mientras volaba hacia ellos, estaban luchando internamente contra sí mismos: si huir o hacerle frente a la enorme criatura. '¿Qué me está pasando? Yo solía ser más valiente.' pensaron ambos.  
El insecto aterrizó frente a ellos con un estruendo. Los lobos le gruñeron y se iluminó un triángulo partido a la mitad en la parte superior de la pata de cada uno. Saltaron hacia el monstruo y lograron matarlo con su mismo peso.

\- Como aplastar una araña- dijo Link.

La característica gota de luz salió de su cuerpo y fue a para directamente sobre el agua de la Fuente. El racimo de desató del cuello de Link y siguió a la gota. Una vez juntas todas Lágrimas de Luz, entraron al agua e iluminaron la Fuente. En las piedras que se encontraban alrededor de ella aparecieron iluminadas figuras con forma de espirales.  
\- Creo que debería irme antes de que venga la luz- dijo Midna desde el lomo de Link. Se sumergió en su sombra y guardó silencio.  
Una gota, esta vez de agua, flotó de la superficie de la Fuente, cayó de nuevo y la salpicadura comenzó a iluminar todo el Bosque. Una esfera de luz gigante brotó de las piedras y una silueta la tomó en sus brazos y enredó su cuerpo alrededor de ella, en ademán de protegerla. Después, la silueta se detalló y mostró la forma de un mono con orejas puntiagudas, cara redondeada y una cola tan larga que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Link y Mercy se percataron de que los había estaba mirando durante toda su transformación. Dieron un paso hacia atrás, y el Espíritu les sonrió con ternura.  
\- Hola, niños- les dijo con una voz profunda, aunque parecida a la de las esferas de luz.  
Ninguno de ellos contestó.  
\- Mi nombre es Faron. Soy uno de los Espíritus que dan luz a la tierra de Hyrule y la protegen. Me encuentro a merced de la diosa Farore y soy su representante en la tierra.  
\- Te ves…- comenzó Link  
\- Diferente- concluyó Mercy prudentemente.  
\- Ustedes también- contestó Faron, sonriéndoles de nuevo-. Admiren su nueva forma.  
Automáticamente, miraron hacia abajo y alzaron las patas, ahora manos. Tenían dedos, torso humano, piernas largas, nariz corta, y la cola y el pelo habían desaparecido. Cada uno tenía puesta una túnica corta verde, un gorro del mismo color, un cinturón de cuero, una serie de alforjas pequeñas a la altura de la cadera, un par de botas largas hasta la rodilla, una cota de malla, un pantalón beige y unos guantes sin dedos con protectores de antebrazo. Una vez que terminaron de inspeccionarse volvieron sus miradas hacia Faron, sin mirar al otro.

\- Mientras la gente de estas tierras se convirtió en espíritus, ustedes se transformaron en lobos. Fuera de su aura, esa fue una señal… sabía que eran descendientes de la diosa Farore: siempre ha querido que sus hijos sean diferentes.

Rió un poco pero ellos, al no entender la gracia, sólo pudieron fingir una minúscula sonrisa. Después, volvió a su semblante calmado y continuó:  
\- ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres?  
\- Link  
\- Mercy  
\- Link, la ropa que llevas puesta es la misma que llevó el Héroe Escogido por las diosas. Esa es la prueba de tu verdadero poder.  
\- ¿Quién es el Héroe Escogido por las diosas?- le susurró Link a Mercy, sin quitar su vista del Espíritu. En cuanto escuchó su voz se llenó de alivio. ‛¡Ya puedo hablar!'  
\- El Héroe del Tiempo. Si conoces las historias, ¿verdad?- contestó Mercy, también susurrando y doblándose ligeramente hacia el costado para que Link pudiera escucharla mejor. Él asintió: esas historias se contaban por todo Hyrule, y aunque él nunca había salido de Ordon, Rusl le había contado todos las que llegaban a sus oídos.  
\- Y en cuanto a ti, Mercy, tienes puesta una réplica. No estoy muy seguro, pero sospecho que fue creada cuando sus Trifuerzas se despertaron.  
\- ¿Cuando nuestras qué hicieron qué? No es malo, ¿o sí?- preguntó Mercy. Le preocupaba tanto su salud como el misterioso origen de su nueva túnica.  
\- Técnicamente no tienen la "Trifuerza" en sí- comenzó, meneando la cabeza-, pero ya fue aclarado con las diosas que el término "Fuerza" puede confundirse con el "Poder", que es otra Fuerza distinta.  
\- ¿Qué es la Trifuerza?- preguntó Link la ver que Mercy ya había comprendido todo, o al menos escondía su confusión. Había escuchado esa palabra, pero nadie se la había explicado.  
\- Es el balance entre la Sabiduría, la Valentía y el Poder- contestó Mercy antes de que Faron pudiera hacerlo.  
\- Exactamente. Sus Trifuerzas, al ser las dos mitades de la Trifuerza del Valor, reaccionaron al juntarse. Al principio tuvieron una reacción repelente…, y negativa en ambas partes -  
\- ¿Por eso éramos tan cobardes?- inquirió Link. Esperó a que Mercy contestara (y al parecer Faron también lo hacía), pero estaba muy ocupada pensando en otras cosas.

\- Si, así es- dijo, sin molestarse por la interrupción de Link, ni por el desinterés de Mercy-. Pero cuando hicieron lo contrario, cuando llamaron la atención del insecto y lo asesinaron, su Trifuerza se despertó y se unió a su otra mitad. Al funcionarse, se completó y eso logró su transformación, e incluso creó una túnica con corte femenino para Mercy. Mi Luz no podría haberlos transformado por sí sola.  
\- En todas las historias de El Héroe del Tiempo… él siempre poseía la Trifuerza del Valor… y la diosa Farore lo auxiliaba- pensó Mercy en voz alta- ¿Eso significa-?  
\- Sí, ustedes son los Héroes Escogidos por las diosas.


	16. Capítulo 16

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 16

 **Ahora no me retrasé tanto :D.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **¡Al fin son humanos! O bueno, más o menos… Desde mi punto de vista, ya va a estar un poco más interesante…**

* * *

 **Bosque de Farone**

\- Sí, ustedes son los Héroes Escogidos por las diosas.

Esta afirmación los dejó helados. Si las historias eran verdaderas, entonces, ¿el Reino de Hyrule dependía de ellos? Todas esas personas convertidas en espíritus… los niños de Ordon… el tío de Mercy… sus dos mejores amigas…

‛Zelda…'

‛Ilia…'

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que _los dos_ seamos _el_ Héroe del Tiempo?- preguntó Mercy. Entre las muchas cosas que odiaba se encontraba tener dudas.

\- No lo sé exactamente. El que podría decírselos es Lanayru, pero su región aún se encuentra dentro del Dominio de las Sombras- contestó Faron. Mercy suprimió un puchero.

\- Faron- comenzó Link con inseguridad-, ahora, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

\- Qué bueno que preguntaste: como los Héroes de Hyrule, deben terminar con todo mal que acecha estas tierras.

\- Entonces, tenemos que devolver la luz a todas las demás regiones, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero devolver la luz al Espíritu de esa región no es suficiente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- En el Templo del Bosque, el que se esconde en lo más profundo del Bosque de Farone, se encuentra un poder oscuro. Es un poder prohibido que nosotros, los Espíritus de la Luz, sellamos hace siglos. A pesar de esto, el Tirano de las Sombras logró romper el sello y lo contaminó para sus fines perversos- Mercy se rió ante la palabra "perverso"-. Por su simple naturaleza, incluso antes de su modificación, los seres que habitan el mundo de la Luz jamás deberían acercarse a él. Sin embargo, ese poder ahora es necesario para salvar este mundo del Tirano, y ustedes ya cuentan con alguien que puede purificarlo y manipularlo para bien.

\- ¿Qué es ese poder?- preguntó Link.

\- Las Sombras Fundidas- dijo Midan desde la sombra proyectada por Mercy.

\- Exactamente. Ahora, diríjanse al Templo del Bosque, extraigan ese poder y utilícenlo por el bien de Hyrule. Todos nosotros contamos con ustedes- Faron comenzó a volverse transparente, y su imagen estaba descendiendo hacia el agua.

\- Faron, si necesitamos ayuda-

\- Estaré en sus espíritus, Hijos de Farore- dicho esto desapareció, y las manos de Link y Mercy brillaron brevemente. Luego se apagaron.

Link estaba lidiando con toda la información que acababa de escuchar, pero su cerebro no era el más rápido de Hyrule, ni siquiera de Ordon. Sus sentidos, al contrario, estaba lo suficientemente alerta para darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba mirando. Giró la cabeza en la dirección del presentimiento y no vio nada.

\- Es hacia el otro lado, genio- dijo una voz femenina que había escuchado sólo un par de veces.

De acuerdo, sus sentidos no estaban tan alerta como creía.

Volvió a girar la cabeza, esta vez hacia el otro lado, y se sobresaltó al ver a una muchacha que estaba exactamente a su lado.

Era solo un poco más baja que él, tenía ojos oscuros, cabello marrón claro, ligeramente cobrizo, peinado en una larga trenza y piel clara. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Link eran sus orejas puntiagudas. Nunca había visto a otro, u otra, hylian. Era comprensible, ya que era el único en todo Ordon y nunca había salido de las fronteras de la pequeña villa o del bosque. Tenía un pendiente en cada lóbulo, y tenía dos más en la parte alta de la oreja derecha.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó.

Link se quedó perplejo, y ella le sonrió.

\- ¿Terminar? ¿De qué?

\- De examinarme. Nada más nos habíamos visto como lobos, y ambos teníamos curiosidad, ¿a que no?

Link guardó silencio, pues no sabía cómo contestar. Mercy no le dio importancia y le miró el cabello.

\- Nunca imaginé que fueras rubio…

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Que nunca imaginé que fueras rubio- repitió-. Como tenías el pelo oscuro cuando eras lobo, no creí que fueras rubio. Tenías lo ojos azules, y por tu pendiente en la oreja supuse que eras hylian, pero rubio…

AL fin, Link entendió lo que decía y se echó a reír. Mercy rió con él. Reían sobre algo absurdo, en verdad, pero el hecho de volver a ser personas y poder mantener una conversación a base de palabras y no gruñidos y ladridos les daba suficiente regocijo para reír incluso de una ardilla que buscaba alguna bellota.

\- Entonces, ¿todos los hylian tienen pendientes?- preguntó Link, después de calmarse.

\- ¿Nunca has visto a más?- preguntó a su vez Mercy. Ante la respuesta negativa de Link, respondió-: No todos tenemos pendientes, aunque la mayoría si lo hacemos. Los humanos hombres nunca usarían un arete, así que deduje que eras hylian.

\- Entiendo… y, ¿por qué tienes cuatro?

\- ¡¿Cuatro?! ¡Ay, no! De seguro se me cayó uno- dijo con tristeza-. Bueno, ya lo repondré. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: número uno, las mujeres hylian tenemos uno en cada oreja como mínimo; y número dos, ¿qué voy a hacer con tanto espacio? Nuestras orejas son largas, y se ven un poco extrañas sin nada colgando de ellas. Por eso también los hombres usan pendientes.

‛Es agradable hablar con alguien de mi especie' pensó Link, mientras Mercy hablaba sobre una mujer que tenía muchos más pendientes que ella.

\- ¿No deberían ir por la espada y entrar al templo?- preguntó Midna, interrumpiéndolos.

\- Ah, claro. ¿Vienes, Link?- dijo Mercy, ya corriendo hacia la Fuente Ordona.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oye, espérame!- contestó, corriendo tras ella.

Midna dijo algo parecido a ‛par de infantiles' por lo bajo, pero no le dieron importancia.


	17. Capítulo 17

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 17

 **¡Perdóooooooooon! Soy la autora más impuntual de todo Fanfiction** **. No me odien. Por favor. Se los ruego** **.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, ya la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess"**

 **Pero, oigan, ¡este párrafo es un poco más largo que los anteriores! (Y demás es más emotivo…) ¿no? ¿no? ¿nadie? De acuerdo, pueden proseguir…** **sorryyyyyy**

 **Fuente Ordona**

\- ¿Ya alcanzaste la rama?

\- No… sube un poco más tu brazo.

Midan se reía a carcajadas ante la vista de los dos Héroes del Tiempo tratando de recuperar sus pertenencias, las cuales habían sido robadas por un grupo de ardillas. Era un árbol bastante alto, y el hecho de que los hylians de entre 15 y 19 años fueran especialmente bajitos no ayudaba mucho.

\- No puedo subir más el brazo. Tendrás que estirarte más.

\- ¿Y si pones tu pie en ese ojo del árbol?

\- Creo que es un agujero…

\- Está mejor

Link metió su pie en el agujero y utilizó ambos brazos para hacer una especie de escalón para Mercy. De esta manera, Mercy logró subir a la rama en la que se encontraban sus cosas.

\- Qué atentas son las ardillas. ¡Hasta guardaron la espada y el escudo en la bolsa!- exclamó Midna con tono burlón.

\- Si fueran atentas, Midna, no habrían atorado nuestras cosas en un árbol en primer lugar.- replicó Mercy.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a bajar?- se preguntó Link en voz alta- ¿De casualidad tienes una soga o algo así?

\- Link, ¿quién en su sano juicio llevaría una soga en su bolso, cosa que lleva todo el tiempo sobre la espalda, o en mi caso en el hombro, y se busca ocuparla con el menor peso posible y no con cosas innecesarias?

\- Pues, creo que nadie…

\- Pero bueno, mi juicio no es muy sano, ¿sabes?- dijo Mercy mientras sacaba una cuerda de su morral y se disponía a atarla.

\- De verdad que eres rara… - dijo Midna.

\- Miren quién habla- contestó Mercy con sarcasmo, enfadando a Midna.

Después de asegurar la cuerda en la base de la rama sobre la que estaba comenzó a bajar, procurando mantenerse cerca de Link para que él no tuviera dificultad para tomar la soga.

Con los pies sobre la tierra, Link se sentó para descansar los brazos (¿para qué _sentarse_?) y Mercy verificó que todas sus cosas se encontraran intactas.

\- ¡Qué lindas son las ardillas!- clamó de repente.

\- Hace dos minutos las odiabas- Midna saltó de su sombra a la sombra cercana de un árbol, para tener más espacio.

\- Encontraron mi pendiente- continuó, dirigiéndose a Link y fingiendo que no había escuchado a Midna. Luego, sacó una cuchara y, mirando su reflejo en ella, se lo puso en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda-. Bueno, ¿podemos ir a la villa?

\- ¿Para qué quieres ir?- preguntó Link.

\- Si vamos a ir al Templo del Bosque necesitamos cargar con suficiente comida, pociones y algún tipo de arma de largo alcance.

\- ¿Ya has hecho esto? ¿Ir a un templo de este tipo?

\- Nunca, pero siempre he querido hacerlo.

Link estaba a punto de colgarse la espada y el escudo en la espalda cuando Midna lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Se van a dar cuenta de que tú las robaste.

\- ¿En dónde puedo esconderlas, entonces?

\- Un lugar con sombra para que Midna pueda echarles ojo- sugirió Mercy-. Ahí hay un arbusto. ¿Está bien, Midna?

\- Es un buen espacio- concedió Midna después de cambiar de la sombra de árbol a la sombra de Link a la que proyectaban las hojitas-. De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí.

Escondieron la espada, el escudo y una de las dagas de Mercy bajo los arbustos y caminaron hacia la villa. Mercy se detuvo frente a la casa de Link.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Creo que deberías cambiar tu ropa. Entra a tu casa y ponte un atuendo un poco más casual.- no era una orden, aunque sí sonó como una, pero Link no se lo tomó a pecho.

\- Y, ¿qué vas a hacer tú con la tuya? No me sorprendería que trajeras en tu bolsa otro cambio de ropa, considerando que tenías una cuerda y una cuchara.

\- Te equivocas… al doble: tengo _tres_ juegos de cubiertos, muchas gracias, y olvidé mi cambio de ropa de emergencia.

\- Entonces voy a ir solo a la villa- en realidad, eso fue una pregunta.

\- No. Tú cámbiate y serás el mismo Link que ellos conocen. Yo sólo me voy a quitar el gorro y puedo inventar que me tomé unos días libres del trabajo y se me ocurrió visitar Villa Ordon, me perdí en el bosque y tú me guiaste hasta la villa.

\- …

\- ¡No me mires así! Las excusas que dan en los libros son así de patéticas, y fu la única que pude inventar…

\- No es eso, tu excusa es buena, es sólo que no sé qué excusa dar yo.

\- Hmm… podemos decir que te encontré inconsciente y cuando te despertaste me mostraste el camino hacia la villa.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Se puede estar inconsciente más de tres días?

\- Yo creo que sí. Y además, el aspecto que tenemos es bastante convincente. Sólo ensucia tu ropa con tierra y nos vamos a la villa. Anda, ve a cambiarte.

Link subió las escaleras, notando el ardiente dolor en sus muslos. ‛No he descansado en más de dos o tres días' reconoció. Forcejeó con la puerta, ya que cuando fue a buscar a Talo al bosque no se preocupó en tomar sus llaves y desde entonces no había entrado a su casa. Al entrar acomodó una pequeña fotografía de sus padres que se había caído al haber dado el portazo. Se dirigió a su guardarropa y no encontró ropa limpia. Por una vez en su vida, estaba alegre de tener ropa sucia, aunque para trabajar en el rancho no es necesario vestir impecablemente. Buscó la ropa más parecida a la que había utilizado el día que los bulblins invadieron la Fuente Ordona y tomó todas las rupias que encontró (73). Dobló con sumo cuidado la túnica y las demás vestiduras del anterior Héroe del Tiempo y las escondió debajo de su cama. Se calzó unas sandalias y salió de su casa, procurando tomar su llave y cerrar la puerta con gentileza.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, encontró a Mercy mirando el pequeño establo de Epona.

\- ¿Tienes un caballo?

\- Sí, una yegua. Epona.

\- ¿A dónde se fue?- Mercy recargó los antebrazos en la valla de madera y fijó sus oscuros ojos en los de Link.

\- No sé a dónde escapó. Ilia estaba con ella en la Fuente y huyó cuando los bulblins llegaron a la Fuente- le dio pesar recordar cómo prácticamente todas las personas a las que quería se habían ido. Todo por culpa de esos monstruos. Apretó los puños, intentando relajarse.

\- Lo siento- dijo Mercy, penetrándolo con su mirada.

\- Nah, está bien.

Link también apoyó sus brazos en la valla y ambos dirigieron sus miradas al vacío.

\- A propósito, traje rupias, por si necesitamos comprar algo. ¿Puedes contarlas?- sabía contar, pero tardaba años.

\- Son 73- dijo Mercy, apenas viendo las rupias.

\- ¿Cómo puedes contarlas tan rápido?- se asombró Link

\- Mi tío me enseño a contar las rupias para agilizar el servicio en la panadería. Me puso a practicar desde que comencé a ayudarle en el trabajo, y todavía lo usamos como juego. Dime, ¿son todas las que tienes?- preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia Link. Ante el desconcierto de éste, se apresuró a añadir- No lo tomes a mal. Sólo quiero saber si son tus ahorros.

\- Ah, sí. Todos trabajamos para la villa, y muy pocas veces recibimos dinero. Casi nunca lo gasto; sólo para lujos, como la fruta o la leche de vaca.

\- Entonces mejor quédatelo, lo puedes necesitar luego- le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. ‛No puedo creer que para ellos la fruta y la leche sean lujos. Necesita ese dinero'- Compartiremos el mío. Mi tío acaba de regalarme 500 rupias.

\- ¿Te regaló 500 rupias? ¿Así nada más?- Link estaba atónito.

\- No, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

\- ¿Por qué te lo adelantaría?

\- Para comprarme un libro nuevo.

\- Y me imagino que el que compraste es uno de los dos libros que llevas en la bolsa, ¿verdad?

\- No pude pagarlo por la prisa de llegar al castillo, pero sí, es ese- contestó, desperezándose-. Te sigo.

Link estiró la espalda y caminó, con Mercy a su lado, hacia la villa.

Todo se veía muy triste, hasta las plantas. Ninguna de las chimeneas tenía humo saliendo de ellas, y lo único que se escuchaba era el gato de Sera, quien estaba probablemente buscando a Beth. Antes de consolar a alguien, Link señaló a Mercy la tienda con el índice.

\- Esa es la tienda de Sera. Ahí hay leche de cabra, una resortera, y no sé qué más. Creo que voy a necesitar unas 50 rupias- Mercy se las entregó sin rechistar.

\- De acuerdo, te veré… junto a esas calabazas, supongo.

Link asintió y se separó de ella.

* * *

Ahora, sólo le quedaba esperarlo. Se sentó junto al arroyo, cerca de las calabazas, y miró hacia la roca del centro. Una mujer se acercó a ella.

\- Disculpe, señorita, ¿está perdida o algo?- le preguntó la mujer, obviamente embarazada. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada. ‛Conozco esa mirada'.

\- Ah, no, estoy bien. Gracias- le sonrió, y la mujer se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

\- De la Ciudadela- no quería indagar en la vida privada de la pueblerina.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso está muy lejos.

\- Sí, un poco…

\- …

\- …

\- ¿De casualidad no sabes sobre el paradero de mi hijo?- fue directo al grano, con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

\- Su… ¿hijo?- ahora no sabía qué hacer. Hizo un ligero ademán de abrazarla, y la mujer se precipitó a sus brazos.

\- Sí, mi hijo. Colin- dijo entre sollozos. ‛Colin… Colin, Colin, Colin… ¿No es el amigo de Link?'- Soy Uli.

Entonces todo hizo clic en la cabeza de Mercy. Uli de seguro era una de las madres que habían perdido a sus hijos, al igual que Pergie y probablemente Sera. Tenía que hacer una decisión, y rápido: decirle o no decirle. ‛Está devastada…'

\- Hay unos cuantos rumores sobre el ataque de los bulblins en la Villa Ordon, allá en la Ciudadela.

\- ¿Los hay?- graznó, esperanzada.

\- Sí. Hay personas que dicen que…

* * *

Link estaba tratando de sacar a Sera de sus pensamientos deprimentes. ‛Me siento mal por ella, y por todos, pero mientras más rápido compre las cosas, regresemos la luz a Hyrule y derrotemos al Tirano, más rápido podré traer a los niños de vuelta'.

\- ¡SERA!- gritó Pergie, abriendo la puerta. Lágrimas corrían por su cara, contrastando con la sonrisa, casi histérica, que llevaba en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué te sucede ahora, mujer?- preguntó Sera, apenas pestañeando.

\- Uli me dijo que te dijera que una muchacha le dijo que los soldados del reino están buscando a los niños.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltaron Sera y Link. La dueña de la tienda corrió tras Pergie y Link se quedó ahí, plantado y sorprendido. ‛Y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?'


	18. Capítulo 18

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 18

 **No he muerto, sigo viva (creo…) Lamento no haber subido capítulo hasta ahora, pero si a alguien deben culpar es al encargado de hacer los horarios escolares.**

 **Ahora que voy a estar de vacaciones trataré de subir más seguido ;).**

 **La mayor parte de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Lean éste capítulo y espero tener el siguiente pronto ;).**

* * *

 **Villa Ordon**

Link salió de la tienda y buscó con la mirada a Mercy. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, pues todas las mujeres de la villa la estaban rodeando y haciéndole preguntas.

\- ¿En dónde están?

\- Aún no sabemos nada de-

\- ¿Están bien?

\- Señora, aún no-

\- ¿Han comido bien?

\- Repito: aún no sabemos-

\- ¿Quién está con ellos?

Mercy buscó a Link, y cuando lo vio le vocalizó "¡AYUDA!". Link se apresuró hacia ellas y se detuvo al lado de Mercy. Todas las demás guardaron silencio.

\- Mercy está ayudando con la investigación, pero apenas han empezado. No tienen muchos datos.

\- ¡Link!- Uli se abalanzó hacia él, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.- ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! ¡Creíamos que te había sucedido algo!

Pergie también lo abrazó.

\- No te vi cuando entré a la tienda de Sera. Las prisas, ya sabes- se excusó-. Pero, ¿qué hacemos todas aquí, con este par de jóvenes hambrientos? Llevan cuatro días sin comer.

\- Tres, mujer. Tres- corrigió Sera, sin apartar su mirada de Mercy.

\- Vamos a mi casa. Les haré una sopa de calabaza.

La siguieron sin decir palabra, pues sus estómagos cobraron vida después de escuchar las palabras "sopa" y "calabaza" en la misma oración. Justo enfrente de la casa, mientras Pergie abría la puerta, Mercy se fijó en el montoncito de tierra que había dejado la maceta al romperse y le dio tanta pena que se le coloraron las orejas. Link lo notó antes de que regresara a su color natural y se rió un poco antes de recibir un (fuerte) codazo de Mercy en las costillas.

Entraron a la casa y Pergie se dirigió hacia el fogón para encenderlo. Sera se acercó para ayudarle después de insistir en que Uli tomara asiento.

\- Entonces, ¿de dónde es?- le preguntó en susurros.

\- Uli me dijo que a ella le dijo que es de la Ciudadela- le contestó Pergie en el mismo tono.

\- Se llama Mercy, ¿no? ¿Sabes a qué se dedica?

\- Sera, la única que se mete en la vida de otras personas eres tú.

\- Cállate, mujer.

Mercy se acercó hacia ellas y miró las diferentes calderas.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

\- No te preocupes por eso- dijo Uli desde su asiento-. Pergie y Sera son muy buenas en la cocina, y ustedes dos están cansados.

\- No estoy muy acostumbrada a que me atiendan- explicó Mercy con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, si quieres ayudar puedes tomar mi lugar- ofreció Pergie, dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a Sera antes de alejarse de la cocina-. Yo no he dormido en toda la noche. El otro día entró un lobo a mi casa y no he podido pegar pestaña desde entonces.

Link y Mercy se dirigieron una mirada de risa antes de voltearse a otro lado y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Y dime, ¿en qué trabajas?- le preguntó Sera a Mercy mientras lavaban las zanahorias. Pergie rodó los ojos.

\- Mi tío y yo trabajamos en la panadería de la Familia Real.

\- ¿Tú y tu tío?

\- Mhmm.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

Mercy dejó la zanahoria que estaba cortando en pequeños y delicados trocitos y miró su mano izquierda. La giró para esconder el medio triángulo de la vista de Sera antes de continuar cortando zanahorias y contestar.

\- Fallecieron.

Todos guardaron silencio. El único sonido audible era el que producía el constantes choque entre el cuchillo que estaba usando Mercy y la tabla para picar. Una vez que terminó de cortar todas las zanahorias, sin incluir la que Sera tenía en la mano, tomó la tabla y se dirigió al fogón. Con un rápido movimiento del cuchillo empujó los tres kilos de zanahorias picadas en la caldera.

\- Lo siento mucho- dijo Sera-. No debí habértelo preguntado.

\- No, está bien. El tema iba a salir de todos modos. ¿Me permites?- preguntó, señalando la zanahoria de Sera- Es la última.

Sera le entregó la zanahoria, Mercy la cortó con agilidad y la tiró al resto de la sopa. Link se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia las verduras que se encontraban sobre una mesita en la cocina. Sera tomó su acción como un relevo y fue a sentarse en la silla ahora vacía.

\- Link, ¿puedes darme un plato hondo, por favor?- pidió Mercy mientras escogía entre un montoncito de cebollas. Tomó una pequeñita, y la despojó de su primera capa con facilidad.

\- ¿Éste está bien?- cuestionó Link, alzando un plato sobre su hombro para que Mercy pudiera verlo, ya que estaba de espaldas.

\- Sí, sólo va a ser una cebolla. Llénalo hasta la mitad con agua.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Alguna vez has cortado una cebolla?- contestó Mercy con otra pregunta.

\- Sí, pero no pude terminar de hacerlo. Me dolían mucho los ojos.

\- Para eso necesito el agua- explicó Mercy.

Link llenó el plato como le había pedido, y Mercy cortó la cebolla por la mitad dentro del agua. Después, sacó las manos y el cuchillo del agua y acercó el plato a Link.

\- Abre bien los ojos y acércate.- ordenó Mercy con toda inocencia, pero la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios daba otra impresión.

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Confía en mí, sé lo que hago.

Link dudó, dirigiendo miradas entre Mercy, el plato con las dos mitades de cebolla y las señoras que ahora estaban mirando lo que hacía. Después de unos momentos Link se acercó a la superficie del agua, abrió mucho los ojos, y esperó. Pergie, Sera y Uli se removían en sus asientos, emocionadas, y Mercy sólo tenía cara de estar divirtiéndose.

\- ¡No dolió!- exclamó Link, asombrado.

\- ¿Lo ves? Hombre de poca fe.

Mercy dio un (muy fuerte) caderazo a Link para que se apartara y la dejara terminar de cortar la cebolla en trozos. Vertió el agua y los cuadritos de cebolla en la caldera y se dispuso a buscar las especias y saborizantes. Cuando los encontró añadió sal, pimienta y consomé a la sopa, ya que no había tanta variedad de ingredientes como hubiera deseado. Cortó apio, tocino (o algo parecido) y nueces.

\- ¿La sopa de calabaza lleva nueces?

\- Con mi tío, _todo_ lleva nueces.

Mercy chasqueó la lengua y contempló la cocción de la sopa un momento antes de darse la vuelta y tomar una calabaza.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Link.

\- No, gracias.

Levantó la calabaza con un brazo debajo y uno alrededor, la colocó sobre una tabla de cortar más resistente, buscó un cuchillo más grande y afilado y la partió por la mitad. Desprendió el talló de la calabaza y extrajo toda la pulpa. Repitió el proceso con otras tres calabazas y las endulzó con un poco de jugo de caña de azúcar. Incorporó la mezcla en la sopa con cuidado y Link limpió las tablas y los cuchillos que habían utilizado.

Cuando la sopa tuvo la consistencia, el color y el aroma adecuados todos se sentaron a comer. Comenzaban plática sobre plática, y sólo se detenían cuando alguien llegaba a mencionar algo con referencia a los niños.

\- Mercy, la sopa estuvo deliciosa- dijo Uli con una sonrisa al terminar.

\- Muchas gracias- respondió la aludida.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Creí que tenías náuseas por tu embarazo, mujer- dijo Sera, mirando a Uli.

\- Pues sí tenía, pero las dejé a un lado. No he comido muy bien estos últimos días…

\- Muchachos, ya que ustedes ayudaron en la cocina, necesitan descansar- anunció Pergie-. Mercy, ¿tienes dónde dormir?

\- Pues…- miró a Link, y él le dedicó una mirada dudosa.

\- No creo que sea conveniente que te quedes en casa de Link: tiene casa de soltero- soltó una carcajada-. Puedes quedarte aquí. Tengo una habitación que ya nadie usa. Sólo tendrás que soportar al perro.

\- ¿No le molesta que me quede? No quiero ser una molestia- dijo Mercy, sujetándose ambas manos.

\- ¡Boberías! No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo debo explicárselo a Jaggle…

\- Su marido podría molestarse…

\- Querida, yo mando en esta casa- le dedicó una sonrisa-. Ahora, no importa que sean las siete: a dormir.


	19. Capítulo 19

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 19

 **La mayor parte de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **No es una ilusión, sí es el capítulo 19…**

* * *

 **Villa Ordon**

\- ¿Ya tienes todo?- preguntó Mercy.

\- Sí. Ah, por cierto, la resortera costaba veinte rupias. Aquí tienes tu cambio- contestó Link, entregándole dos rupias azules y una roja-. Sera se emocionó mucho: casi nunca vemos rupias púrpuras.

\- Gracias- dijo, tomando las rupias-. Bueno, ¿te hace falta hacer algo después de irnos?

\- Sí. Quiero ver a Bono y a Rusl antes de marcharnos.

\- De acuerdo. Te espero afuera de tu casa.

Tomaron caminos separados, y Link no podía estar más nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Bono lo que sucedió en la Fuente? Lo mejor sería que no se lo preguntara, pero ¿qué tal que lo hace? Estas preguntas estaban tratando de detenerlo, pero no sería capaz de continuar sin antes hablar con las dos personas que lo habían convertido en la persona que era ahora.

Se detuvo justo enfrente de la casa del alcalde. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que su brazo respondiera a sus órdenes y tocara la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo… Link.

La puerta se abrió de par en par.

\- ¡Link! ¡Estás bien!- exclamó, abrazándolo. Luego lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró de arriba abajo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¡Háblame!

\- ¡Estoy bien, Bono!- contestó Link, riendo.

El alcalde volvió a abrazarlo y lo llevó al interior de la casa, pero Link se detuvo. Bono lo miró con desconcierto, y Link apretó los puños, buscando valor dentro de sí.

\- ¿Por qué no entras, hijo?

\- …

\- Link, no voy a matarte. Lo que sucedió con Ilia no es culpa tuya.

Link sintió cómo se tensaba todo su cuerpo. ‛¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¡¿Por qué lo dijo?!'. Bono acercó una silla al ver que Link no entraría y tomó asiento. Ambos miraban hacia el piso, intentando no mirarse.

\- Pude haber hecho algo.

\- Claro que no, Link. ¡Tan sólo mira tus bracitos!

Link rió, y después de un rato, Bono lo acompañó.

\- De todos modos voy a hacer algo.

\- ¿Oh?

\- Conseguí a alguien con quién ir a buscarla- levantó la mirada y vio a Bono a los ojos-. Voy a traerla de vuelta, junto con los demás.

Bono le mostró una cálida sonrisa, se levantó y abrazó a Link por tercera vez, pero esta era diferente. Era suave, llena de cariño y gratitud.

\- Qué bueno. Ella nos mataría si no fueras a hacerlo.

\- Sí, suena como algo que ella haría.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte, Link.

Puso su mano en el hombro de Link y le dio un apretoncito. Link asintió y dio media vuelta para irse.

\- Tráela de vuelta- dijo Bono, y su voz se quebró al final.

‛Lo prometo…'

* * *

\- ¿Y por qué vas a llevártelo?- preguntó Rusl, furioso.

\- No voy a llevármelo, señor. Él decidió _voluntariamente_ acompañarme en la investigación del paradero de los niños de la villa, _incluido_ su hijo- dijo Mercy por quinta vez en ese día.

\- ¿Acaba de llegar después de cuatro-

\- Tres.

\- - _tres_ días, y ya quieres que se vaya? _¿Contigo?_

\- Señor, yo- ¡Ey! ¿Qué diferencia hace que se vaya conmigo o con alguien más?

\- Una muchacha creída de la Ciuda-

\- ¡No empiece de nuevo!

\- ¡Oblígame, ciudadana regordeta!

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, protector inservible?

\- ¡Que me obligues, panadera loca!

Los puños de Mercy estaban peligrosamente preparados para lo peor y Link, quien había comenzado a acercarse, comenzó a correr hacia ellos para evitar lo que fuera de lo que Midna estaba tan divertida. ‛Mercy está peleando con uno de los aldeanos de tu villa.' había dicho, desde la sombra de un arbusto con bayas. Entonces había dejado sus cosas desprotegidas…

\- ¡Mercy! ¡Rusl! ¡Cálmense!

\- Hola, Link. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarle a estamujer que no irás con ella?

\- Link, por favor, ya me dio migraña- suplicó Mercy.

\- Rusl, voy a ayudar a Mercy a encontrar a los niños.

\- ¡Pero-

\- Yo lo decidí, y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Ahora, pídele disculpas a Mercy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que le dijiste.

\- Ella se lo ganó.

\- Rusl…

\- No.

\- _Rusl_ …

\- No voy a hacerlo, Link.

\- Bien. Uli va a estar encantada con tu actitud hacia la persona que va a encontrar a su hijo.

\- Lamento haberte llamado loca… y regordeta.

Mercy cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado, pero Link sabía que sólo lo hacía para humillar aún más a Rusl. Rusl miró a Link y apuntó a Mercy con ambas manos, y Link hizo un gesto de "vuelve a intentarlo" moviendo una de sus manos hacia adelante. Rusl caminó y se plantó justo enfrente de Mercy.

\- Discúlpame.

Mercy enarcó una ceja, desafiante.

\- … por favor…- dijo Rusl, admitiendo su derrota.

\- Usted es un bebé- replicó Mercy, rodando los ojos. Rusl le ofreció su mano, ella la sacudió (asegurándose de apretarla con todas sus fuerzas), y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la Fuente.

Link se acercó a Rusl, y él posó su mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Rusl.

\- Sí. Me has enseñado bien a utilizar la espada- contestó Link con una ligera sonrisa, intentando calmarlo.

\- Sí… creo que sí- dijo Rusl, apretando el hombro de Link como había hecho Bono-. Suerte.

Antes de que Link pudiera contestar Rusl se fue, dando largas zancadas, hacia la villa. Link se extrañó de su respuesta, pero prefirió no darle importancia. Entró a su casa y se vistió con la túnica del Héroe antes de despedirse de la fotografía de sus padres.

\- Volveré pronto- les susurró.

Cuando llegó a la Fuente encontró a Mercy afilando la espada con una roca redonda del tamaño de su puño. En cuanto lo vio dejó la piedra junto al agua y le entregó la espada y el escudo a Link.

\- Gracias por afilarla- agradeció.

\- Por nada- respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Mercy recogió sus cosas y se echó la bolsa al hombro. Link notó que recogía algo del suelo. Era pequeño, de metal.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, apuntando al objeto.

\- Esto, querido Link, es una lámpara- dijo Midna, forzando el brazo de Mercy para que lo levantara.

\- No lo había visto bien- contestó enfadado-. ¿Y desde cuándo puedes controlar nuestros movimientos?

\- Soy su sombra, puedo hacerles lo que sea.

\- Le compré la lámpara a Coro, el vendedor del Bosque de Farone, y un frasco de aceite por 100 rupias.

\- ¿Tienes el frasco en tu bolsa?

\- Sí, y dos frascos de sopa de calabaza.

\- ¿No quieres que te ayude? Debe estar muy pesada.

\- No tanto, pero gracias- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le otorgaba la bolsa a Link. ‛Sí está pesada' pensó Link.

Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, con las ramas de los árboles protegiéndolos del sol. A la mitad del bosque encontraron otro vendedor, un ave llamada Trill, el cual les ofreció pociones. Según el ave Coro era su dueño, así que decidieron comprar un frasco de poción roja por 10 rupias.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Templo del Bosque vieron a un lobo amarillo que los miraba desde lejos. Cada uno llevó una mano a sus armas respectivas, pero el lobo se alejó antes de que alguien hiciera algo. Dejaron de tensar sus cuerpos y volvieron a mirar la puerta.

\- Bueno, ¿van a entrar o no?

* * *

 **Para quienes no sepan cómo contar rupias según el juego Twilight Princess:**

 **Verde- 1 rupia**

 **Azul- 5 rupias**

 **Amarilla- 10 rupias**

 **Roja- 20 rupias**

 **Púrpura- 50 rupias**

 **Naranja- 100 rupias**

 **Plateada- 300 rupias**


	20. Capítulo 20

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 20

 **Me tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero los templos requieren su tiempo, ¿no?**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Esta es la primera parte del Templo del Bosque :-)…**

* * *

 **Templo del bosque - Bosque de Farone**

Después de encender en llamas una tela de araña para entrar al templo, Link y Mercy cruzaron un corto y oscuro pasillo. Al final del tramo entraron a una sala poco iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas, rodeada por unos troncos recubiertos de moho tan altos que no se podían ver sus copas. Daba la impresión de que se encontraban dentro de un árbol.

En cada una de las cuatro esquinas estaba situado un tótem alto, aunque no tan alto como los árboles, y encima de cada tótem había un jarrón.

Enredaderas colgaban de los troncos, cubriendo gran parte de las "paredes" de la estancia. Unas cuantas arañas caminaban libremente entre las plantas y la demás vegetación, aunque no se acercaban a menos de un metro a unos arbustos bajitos, esparcidos estratégicamente.

\- ¿Cuántas semillas tenemos?- preguntó Mercy, mirando con recelo a las arañas mientras Link preparaba la cuerda de la resortera.

\- 20- respondió Link, terminando de colocar la cuerda elástica en ambos extremos de la pequeña arma-. Son todas las que tenía Sera; espero que no se nos terminen.

\- Oh, se nos van a terminar, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Mercy mirando en las cuatro direcciones que le ofrecía el lugar-. Tan sólo aquí hay siete arañas. Necesitamos conseguir más.

\- ¿De dónde?

\- De ahí- contestó Mercy, apuntando hacia los sospechosos arbustos-. Son Deku Babas.

\- Ajá…

\- Son como plantas carnívoras, pero tienen una coraza que protege su cabeza, así que sólo hay que cortarlas y romper la cáscara.

Link guardó la resortera en la bolsa de Mercy y desenfundó su espada. Se acercó sigilosamente a una de las Deku Babas y esperó a que se levantara.

\- Creo que esa está muerta- declaró Link, acercándose un poco más a la inmóvil planta.

\- Si te acercas demasiado, te vas a arrepentir- advirtió Mercy, desenfundando ambas dagas en caso de necesitarlas.

Link se dio la vuelta y apretó los labios al encararse con la Deku Baba, ahora completamente erguida. Antes de que Link pudiera atacarla, la planta lanzó sus colmillos hacia él.

\- ¡Abre los ojos, Link!- exclamó Mercy.

Link obedeció y dio un respingo al ver a Mercy enfrente de él, bloqueando los ataques de la Deku Baba con sus dagas gemelas.

\- No te quedes ahí parado, ¡córtala!

Link sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, y se dirigió a la parte trasera del monstruo; sostuvo su espada con fuerza y de con un solo movimiento cortó el tallo. La Deku Baba se orscureció al instante y cayó al suelo.

\- Perfecto- opinó Mercy, aplastando la cabeza de la Deku Baba con el pequeño tacón de su bota. Una vez que la coraza cedió, juntos extrajeron las semillas.

\- ¿No te lastimaste?- preguntó a Link, examinándolo.

\- No, estoy bien. Sigamos con las demás.

* * *

\- De acuerdo, ahora tenemos 80 semillas… ¿Cómo podemos bajar esos jarrones?- preguntó Mercy, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la cima de un tótem.

\- Si le das un caderazo como el que me diste ayer, se caerá- propuso Link, dando un golpe con la pierna al tótem. Éste se pandeó y el jarrón se deslizó hasta caer de la superficie en la que se encontraba. Al romperse, apareció una rupia azul entre los escombros.

\- Sólo son cinco rupias- dijo Link, desanimado.

\- El dinero nunca sobra, Link. Además, tenemos otros tres jarrones que romper. Tú encárgate de las arañas y yo de las rupias.

\- Muy bien.

\- Por cierto, por allá hay un par de Bokoblins custodiando una jaula: no estaría mal que echáramos un vistazo.

Al terminar con las arañas y los jarrones, treparon por las enredaderas y se posicionaron sobre los Bokoblins. Dentro de la jaula se hallaba la misma monita que había guiado por equivocación a Talo por el bosque, incluso tenía la misma flor detrás de la oreja.

Link desenfundó su espada mientras se sostenía con ambas piernas y una mano, y Mercy sólo desenfundó un de sus dagas. En cuanto los Bokoblins se posicionaros debajo, saltaron sobre ellos y los eliminaron en seguida con su propio peso. Link liberó a la mona con un giro. Ésta subió una enredadera y les indicó que la siguieran. Subieron por la misma enredadera y abrieron una puerta, que era en realidad una gran roca circular corrediza.

La puerta los llevó hacia otra habitación, la cual conectaba con otras tres puertas y tenía en el centro una plataforma de madera con una antorcha en cada esquina.

\- ¿Qué es eso de allá?- preguntó Link, apuntando a una enorme araña que caminaba tranquilamente por la plataforma. Era más grande que ellos dos juntos.

\- Es una Skulltula- contestó Mercy-."Son arañas de tamaño inconmensurable que habitan en lugares oscuros y discretos. En su espalda tienen una marca con la forma de un cráneo, y muchas veces atacan a las demás criaturas al dejarse caer desde el techo."- recitó.

\- ¿Cómo matas una de esas?

\- No recuerdo muy bien, déjame buscarlo- dijo Mercy, buscando en su libro viejo.

\- ¿Recitas perfectamente su descripción como si fueras un diccionario vivo, pero no recuerdas cómo se matan?- se quejó Midna, mostrando su forma tridimensional.

\- Regresa a mi sombra, Midna- ordenó Mercy.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Mira, aquí está- anunció Mercy, ignorando por completo a Midna y mostrando el libro a Link. Cuando recordó que Link no sabía leer, regresó rápidamente el libro hacia sí misma-. "El abdomen es la parte más blanda, al igual que el área entre sus dos colmillos más prominentes". Podemos apuñalarla en la garganta.

Continuaron caminando detrás de la mona hasta que se acercaron más a la Skulltula y la mona los esperó abajo. La araña era bastante intimidante, con dos colmillos chicos y dos grandes, ocho patas largas y puntiagudas al final, y una horripilante marca de cráneo de color gris.

\- Mantenla alejada- sugirió Mercy.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a matarla?

\- A la araña no, Link- negó con fastidio-. A Maude.

\- … ¿le pusiste un nombre?

\- Pues sí, ¿cómo esperabas que la llamara?

\- No esperaba que le pusieras un nombre-

\- ¡Cuidado!

En ese momento, la Skulltula se acercó para morder a Link, pero él aprovechó la apertura entre los dos colmillos y empujó su espada hacia adelante. La araña gimió con dolor y levantó sus cuatro patas delanteras.

\- Mantenla ahí- ordenó Mercy.

Mercy hizo una "x" con los filos de sus dagas, se acercó por debajo y luego las separó, cortando en dos el abdomen de la araña. Ésta dobló todas sus extremidades y cayó al piso, muerta. Link empujó el cadáver fuera de la plataforma, ya que ocupaba demasiado espacio.

\- Ya aplastaron al insecto, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Midna con impaciencia.

\- Si este lugar es sagrado, de seguro tiene trampas activadas por magia.

\- Magia, claro…

\- Midna, si no vas a ayudar-

\- Ten cuidado con tu boca, Mercy: estás en un lugar _oscuro_ , y las sombras aquí son _grandes_.- amenazó Midna.

\- Muy cierto. Link, hazme un favor y enciende las antorchas.

Link encendió la lámpara con dos rocas pequeñas, chocándolas hasta crear una chispa. Después hizo lo que Mercy pidió y encendió las demás antorchas también.

\- No volveré a amenazarte- refunfuñó Midna con enfado, reduciendo su tamaño a una pequeña sombra al lado de Mercy.

El suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente y, unos segundos después, aparecieron unas escaleras que guiaban a la puerta paralela a la que habían utilizado para entrar. Mercy miró a su sombra con expresión altanera, y escuchó cómo la pequeña figura negra bufaba.

Maude tomó la delantera, olisqueó el aire y, tras confirmar el aroma que estaba buscando, les indicó que se apresuraran y la siguieran. Antes de llegar a la puerta, algo llamó la atención de Midna.

\- Acérquense allá- pidió. Mercy, quien ahora era la responsable de trasladar a Midna, se acercó al objeto y lo examinó.

\- Es un cofre- afirmó Mercy. Midna utilizó la sombra que proyectaba el resto del cuerpo de Mercy y se escabulló por la cerradura.

\- Aquí hay un pergamino… Es un mapa- confirmó.

Mercy pidió a las diosas que el cofre no estuviera cerrado, y posicionó sus manos para abrirlo. Midna salió por la cerradura y se fusionó con la sombra de Mercy. Ésta levantó la parte superior, sacó el mapa del fondo y volvió a cerrar con cuidado. Extendió el pergamino y Link se asomó por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Todo eso es el templo?

\- Eso parece- suspiró Mercy.

\- Entonces, comencemos.

Maude los condujo de nuevo a la puerta, y en seguida salieron al aire libre. Un largo y viejo puente se extendía ante ellos, y al lado derecho había pequeños puentes que giraban con el viento. Maude comenzó a correr por el puente, y un mono blanco apareció en el otro extremo. En su mano izquierda sostenía un extraño boomerang, el cual apuntó hacia a ella para atacarla. Maude regresó corriendo, pero el mono cortó las cuerdas que sostenían el puente; éste se derrumbó.

\- Pobre Maude- lamentó Link.

\- No, está ahí- dijo Mercy, aliviada.

Maude había trepado por los restos del puente y ahora corría hacia ellos.

\- Tendremos que encontrar otra manera de llegar hasta allá- dijo Mercy, mirando el mapa-. Casi todo está por allá.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No tienes ninguna brújula.

\- Pero entramos por aquí- contestó, señalando un pequeño pasillo situado debajo de todo-. Es la única entrada que da al exterior del templo.

Regresaron por la puerta y volvieron a consultar el mapa. Por el momento sólo tenían dos opciones, derecha o izquierda, pero ahora no había ninguna escalera mágica que les abriera paso a las puertas.

\- Están atascados- se quejó Midna.

\- No olvides que estás atascada con nosotros- replicó Mercy con todo desafiante, sin apartar los ojos del mapa-. No encuentro ningún otro camino, son estos dos- apuntó a ambas puertas- o ninguno.

\- ¡Maude!- llamó Link. Para su sorpresa, la mona sí se acercó a él-. Maude, necesitamos que nos lleves a esa puerta- apuntó a su derecha-, y a esa- apuntó a su izquierda.

El animal olisqueó de nuevo el aire y pareció reconocer algo. Siguió olisqueando por todos lados hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta derecha. Subió por una tabla de madera hasta llegar a la cuerda que pendía de ella; caminó por la misma y se detuvo en el medio, moviendo sus manos hacia ella.

\- Quiere que saltemos- concluyó Link.

\- Sí- sopló Mercy-. Midna, ¿puedes seguir mi sombra aunque no esté en el suelo?

\- Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?- se inquietó.

\- Porque voy a saltar, y la luz podría lastimarte.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera objetar, Mercy se alejó para coger velocidad. Después, corrió hacia el límite de la plataforma y saltó a las manos de Maude, quien la balanceó antes de soltarla. Link apretó los labios, desesperado, hasta que Mercy tocó el suelo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- la riñeron Link y Midna, mientras Maude frotaba sus manos para recibir a Link después.

\- ¡No dijiste cuándo ibas a saltar! ¿Acaso estás loca?- exclamó Midna, mostrándose frente a ella.

\- Mercy, no puedo hacer esto del "Héroe del Tiempo" yo solo- dijo Link, intentando controlar su respiración-. No hagas cosas como esa, o al menos no sin que antes lo acordemos.

\- Perdón- se disculpó Mercy con sinceridad-, pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Además, fue bastante divertido.

\- Sí estás loca- murmuró Midna, regresando a su sombra, y Link notó cómo el dolor cruzó los ojos de Mercy.

\- Bueno, voy a saltar- intervino Link, nervioso. Mercy sonrió y dio un paso a la derecha.

\- Muy bien. Aquí te espero.

Link siguió el mismo procedimiento que Mercy y saltó hacia Maude, quien lo llevó hasta el otro lado. Juntos abrieron la puerta y consultaron el mapa.

\- Ahí hay un callejón sin salida- observó Link, apuntándolo-. ¿Vamos?

\- Después de ti- asintió Mercy.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Link, apuntando a un insecto redondo, del tamaño de una gallina sin contar sus largas y delgadas patas.

\- Es un Bombling- explicó Mercy-. En su estómago ocurre un proceso químico que transforma lo que come en pólvora.

\- Con eso se hacen las bombas…

\- Exacto- concedió-. Si lo golpeas, tiene un mecanismo de defensa que hace que explote- miró detrás del insecto y luego al mapa-, y creo que necesitamos explotar las rocas detrás de él; en el mapa parece mucho más largo el camino.

Link lanzó una semilla al Bombling con la resortera y éste explotó unos segundos después, derrumbando las rocas consigo. El camino se extendía unos cuantos metros más. Al final había muchos jarrones, y uno de ellos se movía. Link volvió a utilizar la resortera y del jarrón salió una criatura verdaderamente extraña: tenía la cabeza de un humano, aunque más pequeña y calva, y el resto del cuerpo de un pollo. Mercy y Link lo miraron con confusión y asco.

\- Pobrecito, está horrible- dijo Mercy, afligida.

\- ¡Uff! ¡Por fin fuera!- exclamó el animal. Link y Mercy dieron un brinco. El ave los miró, y ellos aguantaron la respiración-. El trasero se me había quedado atascado y no podía salir. ¡Gracias por su ayuda!

\- Ah… ¿por nada?

\- Estaba buscando unas cosas… ¿Ustedes están también aquí en quehaceres? ¿Les importa que vayamos juntos?

\- Este… bueno… es que-

\- Parezco una vieja inservible, pero sé hacer muchas cosas.

\- Oh, no, yo no quise-

\- Puedo teletransportarlos fuera de aquí cuando quieran- Esto llamó mucho la atención de ambos-. No piensen que voy a ser una carga para ustedes, ¿eh?

\- Por supuesto que no- respondió Mercy cortésmente.

\- Por cierto, soy Ooccoo, y éste es mi hijo, Ooccoo Jr.- se presentó, y una cabeza igual a la suya apareció debajo de ella-. Vamos, hijo, no seas tímido-. La cabeza sonrió a su madre y dos alas, parecidas a las de un mosquito, se agitaron para ayudarlo a volar. Link suprimió un grito, y Mercy forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Mercy.

\- Link.

\- Un placer- dijo Ooccoo-. Espero que no les moleste que vaya en sus bolsa- abrió la bolsa y ambos entraron antes de que Link les ordenara lo contrario.

\- ‛Ya qué'- vocalizó a Mercy, y ella le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

Caminaron en la dirección contraria y llegaron a un área inundada, con unos cuantos trozos de madera acomodados para formar un camino. El lugar nuevo tenía una puerta al Oeste y una al Norte. Maude los guió a la puerta derecha y esperó a que la abrieran.

\- Tiene un candado- dijo Mercy, inspeccionando el objeto.

\- No creo que funcione, la puerta es una roca.

Intentaron mover la piedra, pero no lograron deslizarla ni un poco.

\- No, creo que sí sirve- jadeó Mercy, después de varios intentos de abrirla.

Maude miró hacia la puerta y la olfateó, descolsolada.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

\- Por allá hay otra puerta- dijo Midna-. Tal vez allá está la llave.

Cruzaron la puerta, pero Maude no los acompañó. Después del incidente con el puente no quería volver a salir. Afuera había uno de esos puentes de viento, así que tenían que esperar que el viento cambiara su curso para pasar. Tras cruzar una puerta justo después del puente encontraron otro puente de viento, el cual estaba inmóvil por la falta de corrientes de aire dentro de esa habitación, y un nuevo cofre.

\- Es una llave- confirmó Midna, fusionándose con la sombra de Link mientras Mercy cubría la antorcha que iluminaba ese espacio. Link abrió el cofre y tomó la llave. Era muy grande, y estaba descuidada, vieja y oxidada.

\- Espero que sí sea ésta- suspiró, cerrando el cofre.

\- Bueno, hay que regresar- anunció Mercy-. Ese puente no se va a mover pronto.

Regresaron a la habitación en la que Maude los estaba esperando y abrieron la puerta bajo llave. En la parte Sur de la habitación había una pequeña área de madera antes de unos barrotes de metal oxidado.

\- ¿Qué habrá detrás de los barrotes?

\- No lo sé, pero mejor continuemos por esta puerta; Maude se está impacientando- opinó Link.

La nueva habitación circular comenzaba con una escalera adherida a la pared que formaba un medio círculo en su descenso. Un espacio se había caído, y las dos mitades de la escalera estaban unidas por un deplorable puente. Maude corrió por las escaleras y saltó al suelo antes de llegar al final del puente. En el centro de la habitación estaba situado un tótem con una jaula en la cima. Adentro de la jaula se encontraba un pequeño mono, claramente aterrado.

\- ¿Crees que el puente se caiga?- preguntó Link.

\- _Espero_ que no se caiga-contestó Mercy-. Aun así, no crucemos juntos.

Primero cruzó Mercy, y el puente se derrumbó en cuanto Link llegó a la otra parte de la escalera. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y juntos derribaron la jaula. Ahora Maude y el otro mono les aplaudían y les guiaban el camino de regreso, como si no supieran cuál era.

\- ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?- preguntó Mercy, refiriéndose al mono nuevo.

\- … ¿"Kikit"? No lo sé.

\- Probemos- dijo Mercy-. ¡Kikit!

El mono se giró para mirarlos y se acercó corriendo.

\- ¡Ja! Qué bien.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a regresar, si ahora no hay puente?

Antes de que Mercy pudiera contestar, Maude y Kikit treparon por las cuerdas que antes sostenían el puente y se colocaron ligeramente separados uno de otro. Maude les hizo las mismas señas que había hecho para que saltaran.

\- Voy a saltar, ¿de acuerdo?- avisó Mercy con sarcasmo. Link rodó los ojos y la empujó hacia los monos. La balancearon hasta que estuvo segura en el suelo-. Te toca- Link hizo lo mismo y llegó al lado de Mercy sin problemas. Ya estaban por irse, siguiendo a los dos monos, cuando toda una manada de Bokoblins salió de entre los arbustos y corrieron hacia ellos. Desenfundaron sus espadas y colocaron a los monos detrás de ellos.

La pelea no fue sencilla, y en cuanto parecía que estaban por terminar aparecían más monstruos. Link utilizaba al escudo para detener ataques hacia ambos, y Mercy los apuñalaba por debajo del brazo de Link. Cada vez que un Bokoblin se acercaba demasiado se veían obligados a retroceder para continuar protegiendo a los monos, pero eso permitía que comenzaran a acorralarlos.

Los pocos rayos de sol que entraban a través de las ramas de los árboles comenzaban a extinguirse mientras ellos luchaban contra los monstruos restantes. Habían salido de esta con vida, pero no completamente invictos.

\- Link, deja de arrastrar monstruos muertos y escúchame- ordenó Mercy, por quinta vez ese día. Link siguió ignorándola-. Link, no gastes más energía. Es lo que más necesitamos en este momento- Link bufó y siguió empujando un monstruos hasta que cayó al piso de abajo.

\- Link, Mercy tiene razón; siéntate un rato- dijo Midna, siguiendo la sombra de Link.

\- No- se limitó a decir. Midna saltó de su sombra a la de Mercy, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la pared y las piernas extendidas.

\- Link-

\- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?- gruñó. Mercy lo miró con indiferencia.

\- No, no quiero.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué?

\- Porque no me voy a dar por vencida hasta que aceptes descansar… y que me dejes curar tu hombro con la poción roja- añadió, apuntando el hombro izquierdo de Link.

\- No necesito que lo hagas. Estoy bien, no duele- otro monstruo cayó al suelo.

\- No _quieres_ que lo sane, pero sí lo necesitas.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir "no" para que dejes de hablar?

\- No voy a tomar ninguno de tus "nos" como respuesta.

Link volvió a gruñir y se sentó pesadamente junto a Mercy. Mercy se acomodó hasta quedar en una posición acuclillada frente a Link. Sacó el frasco con la poción roja de su bolsa, se quitó el gorro verde y remojó la punta en el líquido.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Link. Mercy lo ignoró y exprimió la poción sobre su hombro. Link siseó.

\- ¿No dijiste que no te dolía?- dijo Mercy con sorna. Link miró hacia otro lado mientras el tejido de su hombro comenzaba a reconstruirse.

\- ¿No era más fácil que la bebiera?- preguntó, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

\- Tendrías que beberla toda para que hiciera efecto- respondió, comprobando que su hombro hubiera terminado de sanar correctamente. Una vez que el hombro parecía intacto, volvió a colocar su gorro sobre su cabeza y se sentó nuevamente, con la espalda recargada en la pared.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, mirando hacia los arbustos, mientras los monos dejaban de temblar gradualmente. Después de un rato, Kikit lanzó un bostezo y ambos animales se durmieron en el suelo.

\- … gracias- dijo Link al fin.

\- ¿Por?

\- Por obligarme a descansar.

\- Ah, por eso. No es nada.

\- Y… por sanar mi hombro.

\- Ajá, también: por nada.

\- Ahora tú eres la que está molesta- dijo divertido.

\- Cansada- corrigió. Bostezó, y Link hizo lo mismo.

\- Los dos- concedió Link.

\- Deberíamos dormir- dijo Mercy, llevando sus rodillas al pecho y descansando la cabeza sobre ellas-. Buenas noches.

Link también se acurrucó contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

\- Descansa.


	21. Capítulo 21

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 21

 **¡Ta-ra-ra-raaan! ¡Has obtenido el "Capítulo 21 de Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule"! Después de… algunos meses… Lo sé, lo sé, soy terrible, pero ¡ya llegó! ¡Ya está aquí! Además, no tenemos un trato justo de oferta y demanda: si comentaran más…**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Segunda parte del templo del bosque :-)**

* * *

 **Templo del Bosque - Bosque de Farone**

\- Link.

\- …

\- Link, despierta.

\- …

Mercy tomó su libro nuevo y comenzó a leerlo. Después de unos minutos acercó el libro al oído de Link y lo cerró con brusquedad. Link se estremeció un poco y abrió un ojo.

\- Buenos días- dijo mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto.

\- Buenos días- contestó Mercy, dejando su libro de lado y alejándose del campo de vista de Link. Éste se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus codos y miró a Mercy hincarse en el suelo junto a una pequeña fogata. Sobre el fuego se encontraba uno de los dos frascos llenos de sopa, sostenido por una especie de soporte improvisado a base de palitos y enredaderas.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó, acercándose a rastras.

\- Recalentando la sopa de calabaza- respondió, tomando un par de cucharas y retirando el frasco del fuego-. Cuidado con el frasco: está hirviendo.

Volvieron a recargarse en la pared y comieron en silencio. De vez en cuando, Mercy dejaba un trozo de zanahoria o de calabaza en su sombra y Midna lo tomaba en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Mercy vertió un poco de agua en el frasco, lo cerró y lo sacudió con fuerza; después, dejó que los monos bebieran el agua.

\- ¿No les vas a dar sopa? ¿Ni agua limpia?

\- No las necesitan. Hace rato trajeron fruta y no me dieron ni un poco.

Cuando Kikit y Maude terminaron de beberse el agua, Mercy guardó el frasco en su bolsa y se sacudió las piernas al levantarse. Volvieron a la habitación inundada para inspeccionarla un poco más.

\- ¿Qué harán esos pilares?- preguntó Link, apuntando a unos altos postes con hélices en su punta.

\- No lo sé, pero hay unos iguales en los puentes de afuera- comentó Mercy-. Me imagino que también funcionan con el viento.

Entraron a la habitación con la plataforma de madera y Maude los ayudó a cruzar hasta la puerta que se encontraba justo enfrente de la anterior. La nueva habitación tenía otras dos puertas y, como en la que habían encontrado a Kikit, tenía una especie de desnivel en espiral alrededor de la sala. Subieron por la pendiente, evadiendo todos los Bomblings que guardaban sus nidos a los lados del espiral. Optaron por dirigirse a la puerta del Este, pero había un agujero en el suelo que les impedía pasar.

\- ¿Tenemos que saltar?

\- Pues sí.

\- ¿Con esa _cosa_ ahí?

\- ¿Cuál _cosa_?

\- Esa _cosa_ \- apuntó Link al agujero

Mercy se asomó con cautela y regresó a su lugar.

\- Es un Deku Like.

\- Ajá…

\- "Los Deku Like, muy parecidos a los Like Like, tienen la forma de un tubo recubierto de plantas e insectos con un orificio en la parte superior. Tienen la capacidad de engullir creaturas del tamaño de un humano y quitarle los objetos que lleva consigo. Es posible recuperar los objetos una vez que el Deku Like es exterminado."

\- Entonces muerde- sentenció Link.

\- Hay que lanzarle un Bombling, a ver qué pasa- dijo Midna con malicia. Por más que ambos hylians opinaban que era una idea demasiado cruel, terminaron lanzando un Bombling al interior del orificio del monstruo. Ya que hubo muerto, lograron saltar libremente sobre él.

La estancia tenía una sola puerta al fondo y también tenía espacios inundados. En el centro había una especie de pasillo que conectaba la zona por la que entraron con una que contenía un pequeño cuarto con candado y cadenas, dentro del cual se encontraba un mono. Estaban a punto de cruzar el pasillo cuando vieron una de las baldosas moverse.

\- Mercy…

\- De seguro son gusanos- dijo con una mueca de asco-. Son una especie que se esconde debajo de las baldosas y azulejos para después moverlos, hacerte caer y convertirte en su cena.

\- ¿Cómo los matas?

\- Normalmente se usa una sustancia que, con su olor, los adormezca para poder sacarlos del suelo, pero no tengo algo así en mi bolsa.

\- Entonces, mejor corremos- propuso Link antes de comenzar a correr por el pasillo, pero no había llegado ni a la mitad cuando una baldosa le golpeó una pierna y lo hizo tambalearse.

\- ¡Están enormes!- gritó Link, esquivando otro gusano.

\- ¿De qué tamaño creías que eran?- preguntó Mercy mientras comenzaba a cruzar también el puente con cautela.

Después de luchar por mantenerse en pie y cruzar, terminaron al otro lado de la habitación. Mercy sacó la llave oxidada que habían utilizado antes para abrir el candado, pero una Skulltula bajó del techo y cayó frente a ellos. La araña gigante se abalanzó sobre Mercy, que tenía las manos ocupadas, y Link la detuvo son su escudo.

\- Gracias- Mercy sacó sus dagas y cortó en dos el vientre de la Skulltula; después, las sacudió para limpiarlas y volvió a sacar la llave, la cual se rompió después de desbloquear el candado.

\- Ni modo- dijo Midna desde la sombra de Link.

El nuevo mono les aplaudió y los tomó de las manos para llevarlos hasta una enredadera que se extendía por toda la pared y, como estaba infestada de arañas, tuvieron que despejarla. Después de regresar a la sala con forma de espiral, el mono volvió a llevarlos a una puerta y Mercy consultó el mapa.

\- Ya casi terminamos esta mitad- dijo, apuntando las diferentes estancias que habían visitado.

Abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con una sala circular. En el fondo había otra puerta con candado y un mono dentro, y en el centro había un Deku Like y una especie de Deku Baba más grandes que los anteriores.

\- Es una Gran Baba- respondió Mercy antes de que Link pudiera preguntar-. No he leído sobre ellas, pero he escuchado que intentan atacarte aunque no estés lo suficientemente cerca- en cuanto dijo eso, la Gran Baba dirigió su cabeza hacia Mercy con afán de morderla, pero no la alcanzó. Mercy clavó la mandíbula inferior al suelo con sus dagas, y Link cortó el tallo con su espada.

\- Vaya, eso fue rápido- comentó Midna.

\- Falta el Deku Like- observó Link, buscando Bomblings a su alrededor. Cuando divisó un nido, lanzó una semilla con la resortera al agujero para que el insecto saliera. El Bombling corrió hacia ellos, furioso, y Mercy lo golpeó con una vara que había encontrado en el suelo; luego, lanzó el Bombling hacia el interior del Deku Like y éste explotó, mostrando una llave debajo de una de sus hojas. Tomaron la llave, abrieron el candado y liberaron al mono de su jaula.

\- ¿Vas a llevarte las semillas de la Deku Baba?- preguntó Mercy.

\- No, tenemos suficientes- contestó Link, abriendo el pequeño saco que habían creado para las semillas.

Ahora fueron ellos quienes guiaron al mono hacia la salida, y se reunieron con los otros tres monos en la habitación del centro. Animaron a Maude a salir de nuevo, y ella animó a su vez a los otros: Kikit, Balam y Zahir.

Lo único que había quedado del puente era una soga de las dos que lo sostenían. Los cuatro simios se colocaron de forma estratégica para ayudar a Link y a Mercy a pasar. Midna se escondió en la bolsa de Mercy, que colgaba del hombro de Link. Primero saltó Mercy, luego pasó la bolsa, y Link saltó al final. Cuando se encontraron todos a salvo del otro lado se tomaron un momento para respirar y sacar a Midna de su prisión en la bolsa. Bebieron agua y Mercy observó el mapa.

\- Estamos aquí- apuntó un espacio frente a una habitación redonda-. Si no encontramos nada de utilidad detrás de esta puerta, estaremos oficialmente atorados- añadió, enrollando el mapa y guardándolo en su sitio. Se levantaron y rodaron la piedra que funcionaba como puerta.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, una especie de barrera cayó sobre la puerta, impidiéndoles regresar. En el centro había un tótem igual a los que se habían encontrado por todo el lugar, y otros ocho tótems lo rodeaban. El mismo mono blanco que había cortado el puente se encontraba de pie sobre el tótem del centro y, ahora que estaban más cerca, se dieron cuenta de que tenía un insecto, parecido a una garrapata, en la cabeza y un boomerang en mano.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas del techo?- preguntó Link alarmado, desenfundando la espada. Mercy levantó la vista.

\- Son Babas Serpientes. "Son una versión más agresiva y peligrosa de las Deku Babas. Tienen lengua y colmillos de serpiente y, una vez cortado su tallo, pueden reptar por el suelo. Además, después de ser decapitadas, son capaces de volver a unirse a sus raíces y generar un tallo nuevo".

El mono levantó la mano que sostenía el boomerang y lo lanzó alrededor de la sala, cortando los tallos de algunas Babas Serpientes, las cuales cayeron al suelo y se dirigieron hacia los hylians.

\- ¿Cómo se matan?

\- Igual que una Deku Baba, sólo ten cuidado con los colmillos.

En cuanto terminaban con las Babas Serpientes que habían caído, el chimpancé blanco cortaba más y más, hasta que llegó un punto en el que se agotaron todas. Ahora se dedicaba a lanzar el boomerang directamente hacia ellos, quienes sólo podían esquivarlo, pues viajaba con tanta fuerza que no podían detenerlo a pleno vuelo. No fue hasta que Link chocó contra un tótem al saltar fuera del alcance del boomerang que se dieron cuenta de cómo deshacerse del mono.

\- Yo lo distraeré y tú lo derribas- sugirió Mercy. Link asintió y ambos corrieron en direcciones contrarias.

El mono lanzó el boomerang hacia Mercy. Ella lo esquivó, y Midna levantó una sombra para detenerlo y evitar que regresara a su portador. Mientras tanto, Link pateó el tótem sobre el que el chimpancé estaba de pie; éste cayó, el insecto soltó su cabeza y se adhirió a la pierna de Link, mordiéndolo. Mercy lanzó el boomerang y logró soltar el insecto de la pierna de Link; la garrapata no podía ponerse de pie, y Link aprovechó la oportunidad para hincarle la espada en el vientre. Una vez que el insecto quedó inmóvil, Link hundió la espada en el suelo y apoyó su peso en ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mercy alarmada, tomando a Link por los hombros y zarandeándolo, pues estaba por desmayarse.

\- Sí…- Link dejó caer su peso en Mercy, quien tomó la espada con una mano, rodeó a Link con el otro brazo y luchó por abrir su bolsa. Cuando lo logró, enfundó la espada de Link y Midna entró al bolso.

\- ¡Ooccoo, sácanos de aquí!

* * *

Aterrizaron frente a la entrada del Templo del Bosque. Mercy posó a Link suavemente en el piso e inspeccionó la mordida.

\- ¿Es grave?- preguntó Midna, fusionándose con la sombra de Mercy.

\- Es veneno- contestó Mercy, no exactamente a la pregunta que le había hecho-. No creo que la poción roja lo solucione…

\- Podemos ir a la villa de Link- propuso Midna.

\- Sí, vamos.

Mercy pasó el brazo de Link sobre sus hombros, sostuvo el costado opuesto con una mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la villa, con Midna en su sombra y Ooccoo Jr. volando nerviosamente detrás de ambas.

\- ¿Y tu mamá?- preguntó Mercy, intentando que el pequeño no se sintiera tan incómodo.

\- Se quedó en donde estábamos, en el Templo.

Mercy se detuvo en cuanto vio a un lobo de color dorado sentado frente a ellos. Tenía una cicatriz en un ojo, y el otro era de un color rojo vivo. El lobo se levantó, erizó el vello del lomo y comenzó a gruñir; Mercy desenfundó una daga con su mano libre y mantuvo una postura de defensa. No logró cubrirse del ataque del animal, pues éste era demasiado rápido...

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en algún lugar sobre las nubes y, por supuesto, no sabía en dónde era. A lo lejos se divisaba un castillo parecido al Castillo de Hyrule, si no es que igual. Se incorporó de golpe al recordar el lobo y la herida infectada de Link. Tomó su daga, que estaba a unos cuantos palmos de distancia, y desenfundó la otra, lista para cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Link!

\- ¿Sí?

Mercy dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta. No esperaba que él le contestara, considerando que estaba semiinconsciente hace unos instantes. Link se levantó del suelo y sacó la espada.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pero, ¿cómo…? Tu pierna y el… el insecto, él te… ¡te envenenaron!

\- No me pidas respuestas. Sé menos que tú- dijo Link, alzando los brazos en defensa.

\- Pídanmelas a mí- dijo una voz con eco.

Ambos giraron con armas en mano, esperando lo peor. El lobo se convirtió en una especie de fantasma cubierto por una armadura con hierbas y una cota de malla rasgada. Portaba un enorme escudo de metal y una espada dos veces más grandes que la de Link. Además, era mucho más alto que los dos hylians. Se acercó a ellos con el escudo de frente, señal de ofensiva. Link saltó hacia delante e hizo un corte vertical, pero el fantasma bloqueó su ataque con el escudo y realizó un tajo horizontal al torso de Link.

\- ¡Link!

Mercy corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo al ver que no tenía ningún rasguño. Miró al fantasma, desconcertada.

\- Sin valor, la espada no tiene ningún poder.

Según la lógica de Mercy, eso era un insulto. Ayudó a Link a levantarse y después, molesta por el insulto anterior, cargó con velocidad hacia el fantasma. Éste posicionó su escudo frente a sí mismo, pero Mercy saltó a un lado, rodó en el piso y hundió ambas dagas en el cuerpo del fantasma, sin embargo, no le provocaron ningún daño; a decir verdad, se quedaron atascadas en la cota de malla y el fantasma separó a Mercy de sus dagas con una fuerte patada.

\- ¡Mercy!

\- Tal vez estén destinados a ser los héroes de la leyenda… más aún no parecen dignos de vestir esos ropajes.

Mercy permaneció con un semblante de indiferencia, a pesar de que la sangre la hervía, y Link sólo frunció el ceño.

\- Sean valientes si buscan el poder. Sean valientes y el poder acudirá a ustedes. Este mundo necesita un héroe… o dos, en este caso.

-…

\- Si, efectivamente, reúnen el valor suficiente y juran librar a Hyrule de los males que lo acosan… entonces los haré acreedores de los secretos que custodio- con esto se le iluminaron los ojos a Mercy.

\- ¿Qué clase de secretos?

\- Secretos de la espada, que sólo el Héroe del Tiempo conoce.

\- Entonces, tú eres…- comenzó Link.

\- Soy su antecesor- contestó, asintiendo-. Y su nuevo maestro- sacó las dagas de su espalda y se las entregó a Mercy.

\- Tú eliminaste el veneno de la pierna de Link, ¿cierto?

\- Cierto.

\- Y, ¿en dónde está Midna?

\- ¿Te refieres al ser del otro mundo? Está junto a ustedes, en el mundo real, con sus cuerpos reales. Ahora pongan atención a su nueva técnica: el golpe de gracia.

Link y Mercy mantuvieron silencio con ojos expectantes. El Antiguo Héroe del Tiempo se posicionó con una postura alerta y se giró un poco, de tal forma que ellos se encontraban mirándolo de perfil y no perdieran ningún detalle.

\- Los enemigos cargados de energía se recuperarán y contraatacarán con rapidez, incluso cuando hayan caído aturdidos. El golpe de gracia es una técnica secreta para rematar a un enemigo aturdido antes de que recobre sus fuerzas. Lo que deben hacer es saltar hacia su cuerpo inactivo y caer en un golpe mortal- actuó lo que acababa de decir con un enemigo incorpóreo-. Mientras estén en el aire, deben cambiar la posición de su arma en sus manos. Prueben conmigo.

\- ¿Quién…?

\- Damas primero- dijo el Espíritu del Héroe con una sonrisa amable. Para aliviar la tensión, Mercy giró sus dagas en sus dedos como si fuesen baquetas.

\- Pues, ¿ahora?

\- Ahora.

Chocaron sus espadas para dar inicio a la pelea. Mercy luchó contra el Espíritu por un largo tiempo hasta que logró hacer que éste cayera al piso; después, saltó hacia él y detuvo sus dagas centímetros antes de tocar la armadura.

\- Bien hecho, ha sido una buena estocada- felicitó a Mercy mientras aceptaba su ayuda para levantarse.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto, no es necesario que te contengas: yo ya estoy muerto.

Hicieron una ligera reverencia y Link avanzó hacia el Héroe. Hizo lo mismo que Mercy, y él sí terminó clavando la espada en la armadura.

\- Han aprendido la primera técnica, los felicito- dijo con una sonrisa-. Todavía me quedan seis técnicas por mostrarles, pero será en otro momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aún no han terminado con el Templo del Bosque, ¿o me equivoco?

\- …

\- Crezcan en fuerza. Pónganse a prueba. Cuando sientan que su dominio en la espada no es suficiente para derrotare al enemigo, busquen las piedras que llevan el aullido del viento y llámenme en su forma de bestia. De esta manera podrán invocarme.

\- Por esa razón cambió su forma…

\- Exactamente. Ahora vayan, y no olviden éstas palabras: "Sin valor, la espada no tiene ningún poder."

* * *

Volvieron a sus cuerpos reales y se encontraron con Midna sobre ellos en su forma tridimensional.

\- ¡¿En dónde demonios estaban?!

\- Ya te explicaré después- dijo Mercy-. ¿Cómo nos trajiste hasta la sombra de éste árbol?

\- _Ya te explicaré después_ \- bufó Midna. Mercy rodó los ojos y explicó todo a Midna quien, extrañamente, le creyó-. Controlé tu cuerpo para que caminara y trajera a Link hacia el árbol.

\- ¿Y Ooccoo Jr?

\- Comenzó a llorar cuando te desmayaste, así que tuve que calmarlo. Ahora está dormido en tu morral.

\- Bueno, tenemos que esperar a que despierte para que podamos volver con Ooccoo. ¿Cómo perderemos el tiempo?- preguntó Mercy a sus dos compañeros.

\- Podrías enseñarme a leer- sugirió Link, un poco apenado.

\- De acuerdo- contestó Mercy, sacando una libreta, un lápiz y uno de sus libros.

\- ¿Qué se aprende primero: a leer o a escribir?- preguntó Link, tomando la libreta y el lápiz. Mercy corrigió la forma en que lo sostenía.

\- Aprendes los dos al mismo tiempo. Ahora, intenta copiar ésta letra…


	22. Capítulo 22

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 22

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Tercera (y última) parte del templo del bosque :-)**

* * *

 **Bosque de Farone**

\- ¿Así?

\- No, al revés.

\- … ¿así?

\- Mm-hm, así.

\- De acuerdo, ¿cuál sigue?

\- La "zeta".

\- ¿Y después de esa?

\- Ya no hay- dijo Mercy, buscando una letra "zeta" en su libro para que Link la mirara.

\- ¿Es la última?

\- Sí- dijo Mercy, ocultando el texto con una mano-. Escríbela

Link trazó la letra con el ceño fruncido, tratando de no olvidar cómo se veía. Esperó alguna corrección de Mercy pero, como no hubo ninguna, continuó con la minúscula.

\- ¿Está bien así?

\- Sí, así está bien. La "zeta" tiene el mismo sonido que la "ese" en todas las variantes del español, excepto en el castellano. Sólo se escriben algunas palabras con la "zeta", como zapato, zanahoria… Ahora escribe tu nombre- Link la miró, horrorizado-. Sólo junta las letras por el sonido- explicó Mercy-. Sí sabes cuál es cuál.

\- No sé juntar letras.

\- No se requiere mucha ciencia para escribir tu nombre, te lo aseguro.

Link fijó su vista en el papel y en los garabatos que había dibujado previamente. ‛Vamos, puedes hacer esto' se dio ánimos. Buscó entre su alfabeto cada letra que le parecía correcta. Cuando terminó, entregó la libreta a Mercy, quién examinó su trabajo.

\- Mmm…

\- ¿"Mmm"?

\- Es que- dijo Mercy, con el ceño fruncido y llevándose una mano a la sien-, creo que tu nombre termina con "ka", no con "ce".

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por el letrero que estaba frente a tu casa, pero todo lo demás está bien.

Algo se movió dentro del bolso de Mercy. Lo abrieron y Ooccoo Jr. revoloteó sobre sus cabezas.

\- Otro día te muestro cómo juntar letras- ofreció Mercy, guardando la libreta, el lápiz y el libro en la bolsa.

Siguieron a Ooccoo Jr. por el bosque hasta llegar a la puerta del Templo del Bosque. La criatura describió rápidamente un espiral alrededor de ellos y desaparecieron.

* * *

 **Templo del Bosque - Bosque de Farone**

Volvieron a la sala en la que Ooccoo los esperaba. Midna salió de la bolsa de Mercy, mientras que Ooccoo y Ooccoo Jr. entraron en la misma.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el boomerang?- preguntó Link, antes de que el boomerang se elevara en el aire y se acercara a ellos.

\- Me han liberado de mi cautiverio. Por favor, tomen éste boomerang para que los guarde y ayude en su camino; en él reside todo mi poder.

Dicho esto, descendió de nuevo al suelo y una esfera de luz salió del artefacto y atravesó la puerta, aún con barrotes, que conectaba con el exterior. Al verla salir se percataron de dos hélices inmóviles localizados justo sobre la salida. Link tomó el boomerang y se lo entregó a Mercy.

\- Tienes mejor puntería que yo.

\- Eso no es verdad: tú usas la resortera- dijo Mercy, lanzando el boomerang hacia las hélices. Esto provocó que se activara un mecanismo que levantó los barrotes.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a llevarlo? Definitivamente no hay espacio suficiente para esto en tu bolsa.

\- No hemos intentado con las alforjas- puntualizó Mercy, girando su torso para abrir una de las bolsas.

\- Ahí no cabe ni medio cacahuate, Mercy.

\- Nos las dio un espíritu mágico; por lo tanto, son mágicas, ¿no? Como todo lo demás en este lugar- dijo Mercy, forzando uno de los extremos de boomerang en la alforja. Como lo sospechó, el boomerang entró sin problema. Link se quedó atónito al sentir un pequeño peso nuevo en su propia alforja. Abrió la bolsa que parecía que acababa de llenarse y sacó el boomerang.

\- ¿Aún está en tu alforja?- preguntó Link. Mercy inspeccionó la bolsa que había utilizado.

\- No. Parece que están conectadas.

Link volvió a guardar el boomerang y salieron para encontrarse de nuevo con los monos, quienes los recibieron con abrazos y empujones. En lugar de volver a cruzar con ayuda de los monos dieron un ligero rodeo, utilizando el boomerang para mover las hélices de los postes de los puentes sin necesidad de esperar a que el viento lo hiciera por ellos.

Volvieron a la sala central, entraron a la habitación de la izquierda con los cuatro postes e intentaron abrir los barrotes detrás de éstos moviendo las hélices, pero algo se los impedía.

\- ¿Habrá otra manera de abrirlos?

\- No lo creo. Si hay alguna manera, debe ser ésta.

\- Pero ya lo intentamos muchas veces: uno, dos, tres o los cuatro postes juntos, pero no funciona.

\- Hmm… intenta hacer el mismo círculo pero hacia el otro lado, de izquierda a derecha.

El nuevo plan sí funcionó, y los barrotes de madera se desplazaron hacia arriba, revelando un reducido espacio con solamente una llave dentro. Era diferente a todas las demás llaves que habían encontrado, pues tenía un rubí en la empuñadura y, en lugar de ser de cobre oxidado, era de plata con adornos de oro.

Ahora que tenían la llave podían entrar a la habitación que abarcaba aproximadamente la mitad del mapa. La puerta de esta nueva sala era mucho más grande que las demás, y el candado que la mantenía cerrada era verdaderamente espeluznante.

\- ¿Están listos?- preguntó Midna desde la sombra de Link. Ahora estaban los tres solos, los monos los dejaron desde el cuarto del centro. Para afirmar a su pregunta, Link deslizó la llave con cuidado y ésta y el candado desaparecieron. Ambos abrieron la puerta y entraron con cautela.

Había unos cuantos Bomblings aquí y allá, y una tercera parte de la sala estaba ocupada por un charco de ácido verdoso que despedía un fuerte hedor. En cuanto se acercaron al borde, aparecieron dos Grandes Babas en el centro del charco.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos?- preguntó Link, desenfundando la espada y tomando su escudo.

\- No tenemos que acercarnos- puntualizó Mercy, sacando el boomerang de su alforja. Lo lanzó hacia un Bombling y, con la inercia que llevaba, la improvisada bomba explotó frente a una de las Babas, matándola. Link atrapó el boomerang y repitió lo que Mercy había hecho con la otro Gran Baba.

De pronto, una planta aún más grande que una Gran Baba surgió del charco de ácido. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que los Bomblings se había escondido al aparecer la planta.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Link, alarmado.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- 'Ahora sí que estamos fritos' pensó Link con amargura.

\- No recuerdo haberla leíd... ¡Espera! Se encontraba en el segundo libro- dijo, enfundando sus dagas y sacando un libro de su morral.

\- No creo que este sea el mejor momento para leer, Mercy.

\- Créeme, lo necesitamos.

La planta, de una forma u otra, chapoteaba dentro del charco haciendo que el ácido se desbordara y salpicara peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Más de una vez Link tuvo que protegerse a sí mismo y a Mercy con el escudo.

\- Aqui esta- anuncio a Mercy con un grito de triunfo-: Diababa.

\- ¿Cómo la matas?- apremió Link.

\- Paciencia…- bufó Mercy, buscando entre las páginas una respuesta. La planta estaba forzando sus raíces, creciendo en anchura y estatura a cada minuto. El color abandonó el rostro de Mercy-. Aquí dice que tiene un ojo en la punta de la lengua.

\- Qué asco- dijo Midna con una mueca que, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos hylians pudo ver.

\- ¿Un ojo? ¿Y como vamos a llegar hasta él?- gritó Link dirigiéndose a Mercy.

\- Link, no siempre voy a tener respuestas para todo- dijo Mercy al borde del llanto. Link lo comprendió al instante: estaba tan asustada y desesperada como él.

\- ...¿Crees que el boomerang llegue hasta allá?

\- Podemos intentar…- respondió Mercy, guardando el libro y desenfundando las dagas.

El boomerang sí que alcanzaba, pero cada vez que se acercaba a la cabeza de la planta está cerraba las fauces escondiendo la lengua y, con ella, el ojo. Intentaron aturdirla con la resortera, pero con cada golpe Diababa se molestaba más y se volvía más agresiva. Cuando intentaron huir, el candado horroroso apareció de nuevo, cerrándoles el paso. Diababa habría crecido lo suficiente como para devorarlos en menos de una hora.

\- Entonces, esto es todo- dijo Midna.

\- Eso parece- respondió Mercy.

\- Bueno, en ese caso…- Midna salió de la sombra de Link y adoptó su figura tridimensional; se colocó entre los dos muchachos y les tomó de la mano- Fue un placer.

Mercy y Link le dedicaron una dolida sonrisa y le dieron un ligero apretoncito en la mano que les había tomado.

\- Lo mismo digo- dijeron ambos, dejando correr las lágrimas.

Dirigieron la mirada hacia Diababa, quien estaba muy ocupada alargando el cuello hacia ellos. Faltaban tan solo unos metros…

\- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó Midna, carcajeándose. Ambos la miraron, confundidos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Miren hacia allá- apuntó hacia un remoto lugar en la pared-. Ese mono ha estado intentando llamar su atención desde hace horas.

Miraron hacia donde ella les apuntaba y vieron al simio blanco saludandolos. Después, levantó un brazo del cual colgaba un Bomblig. Sin pensar dos veces, Mercy se secó las lágrimas, lanzo el boomerang a la bomba y espero a que esta diera en el blanco. Diababa rugió cuando la bomba explotó sobre su cabeza y se desplomó en el suelo, con la lengua de fuera. Link corrió hacia el ojo y lo cortó; después, Mercy utilizó un golpe de gracia.

Diababa se convirtió en un montón de polvo, y de las paredes salieron cientos de monos, los cuales aplaudieron a sus héroes. Antes de que la estampida de monos los aplastara, la luz del espíritu del Bosque de Farone los envolvió y desaparecieron de ahí..


	23. Capítulo 23

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 23

 **¡Al fin! Acabo de descubrir que no me gusta transcribir los templos.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Lean y comenten, bellas personas ;-)**

* * *

 **Bosque de Farone**

La luz del espíritu los transportó frente a la Fuente Farone. El espíritu no apareció, pero su voz resonó por todo el lugar.

\- Bienvenidos, Hijos de Farore- dijo Faron-. Espero que el Templo de Bosque no los haya maltratado demasiado.

\- No tanto- dijo Link con un ligero toque de sarcasmo, reparando en el trozo de falda de Mercy aún atado en su pierna. Faron rió.

\- También escuché que el Espíritu del Héroe se reunió con ustedes- continuó-. Un miembro más de la familia.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por las ardillas- respondió con simpleza-. De acuerdo, la diosa Farore les envía un mensaje, y yo debo transmitírselos.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Link se quitó el pedazo rasgado de tela y se dio cuenta de que Faron había arreglado tanto su pantalón como la túnica de Mercy. También notó que estaba comenzando a anochecer.

\- "Héroes Escogidos por las diosas: no penséis que vuestros esfuerzos contra el Dominio de las Sombras han acabado. Ahora deberán dirigirse a las tierras guardadas por el Espíritu de Luz Eldin y restaurar la luz a su región."

\- ¿Tan pronto?- se quejó Link. Mercy permanecía en silencio, como cada vez que recibían información.

\- Mientras antes, mejor- dijo el Espíritu, apareciendo una vez que se puso el sol -. Pero ya es muy tarde. Cuando hayan descansado reanudarán su búsqueda.

\- Bueno, buenas noches- habló por fin Mercy.

\- Buenas noches- contestó el Espíritu con una sonrisa y se sumergió en el agua.

\- ¿Vamos a Ordon? Muero de hambre- dijo Link, haciendo una mueca.

\- Nada de "extraño a los demás" o "quiero saludar y ver cómo están todos", sino un "muero de hambre"- bromeó Mercy, comenzando a caminar hacia la villa.

\- Mi estómago es mi prioridad, Mercy- replicó con sarcasmo por segunda vez en el día, siguiendo a Mercy.

\- Aún tengo un frasco de sopa de calabaza, ¿sabes?

\- No, gracias. Sin ofender, pero quiero algo de comida recién hecha- Mercy lo miró fingiendo estar ofendida y llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a despreciarla, se la regalaba a los monos.

\- No estoy despreciándola, sólo estoy…

\- Despreciándola- dijo Mercy, divertida-. Además, yo creo que ya no sabe tan bien: lleva dos días en el frasco.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos por comida calientita?- preguntó Link, deteniéndose enfrente de su casa.

\- Yo creo que todos están dormidos.

\- ¿Y?

\- No es muy cortés despertar a alguien para que te haga la cena- reprochó Mercy, cruzando los brazos.

\- Pero si no los despertamos, ¿en dónde vas a dormir?

\- … no pensé en eso…

\- Puedo hacer una cama extra en tu casa, Link- dijo Midna.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Con esto- dijo Midna, tomando una forma tridimensional. Extendió la mano y una forma indefinida salió de ella, como si se hubiera encontrado dentro de sus venas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mercy con interés.

\- Esto es lo que estaba buscando. Esta es una de las Sombras Fundidas de las que les había contado. Es lo que Faron llamó el "poder oscuro".

\- No le encuentro forma- se quejó Link, observando el objeto con detenimiento.

\- Es parte de la cosa que llevas en la cabeza, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Mercy a Midna.

\- Sí. Ahora tenemos dos piezas de la Sombra.

\- ¿Cuántas son?

\- Son cuatro- ambos soltaron exclamaciones de queja. Midna los ignoró-. Los demás espíritus de luz deben saber en dónde se encuentran las restantes. ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo sobre cómo podrían salvar el mundo si aprendieran a dominar el poder oscuro?- asintieron-. Yo sé hacerlo: cuando encontramos las otras dos, les enseñaré para qué sirven.

\- Bien, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que puedas crear una cama de la nada?

\- Mis poderes incrementaron con esta cosa. Puedo duplicar la tuya. Y la purifiqué cuando estábamos en la Fuente, así que es inofensiva para nosotros.

Sin decir más, Link subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta para que entraran. Ooccoo y su hijo salieron de la bolsa de Mercy sin despedirse y ella entró después de Link con Midna detrás, quien guardó de nuevo la Sombra Fundida.

\- Éste es un buen espacio- dijo Link.

\- De acuerdo- replicó Midna. Se dirigió hacia donde Link había señalado y creó una nube de cuadritos negros, que se dirigieron hacia la cama de Link. Después, crearon una copia igual, pero sin soporte, en el sueloo-. Ya está. Pero en cuanto salga el sol, va a desaparecer- le advirtió Midna a Mercy, quien se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

\- No importa. Buenas noches.

Link subió a su cama y, quitándose las botas, le repondió de igual manera.


	24. Capítulo 24

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 24

 **Perdón si los capítulos no son muy largos, pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo…**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

* * *

 **Villa Ordon**

Ya pasaba del mediodía, y ninguno de los dos hylians pretendía despertarse. Mercy dormía en el piso, pues el colchón que creó Midna había desaparecido hace horas. Algunos aldeanos tocaron la puerta unas horas después del amanecer.

 _\- ¿Por qué sigues tocando la puerta?_

 _\- Tal vez ya ha regresado._

 _\- Si Link hubiera vuelto, nos habría dicho antes de llegar a su casa._

 _\- Si no quieres venir no tienes que hacerlo. Algún día volverá, no puede estar fuera para siempre._

Midna pensó en despertarlos, pero prefirió no hacerlo. 'Se molestarán'. No fue sino hasta que un ave comenzó a picotear con fuerza el alfeizar de la ventana que despertaron, sobresaltados.

\- ¡Ay!- se quejó Mercy, moviendo el hombro sobre el que se encontraba acostada hace solo unos instantes.

\- Buenos días- dijo Link desde su cama, desperezándose.

\- Buenos días- respondió Mercy, poniéndose de pie para estirarse por completo.

\- Ya era hora- reclamó Midna desde la sobra de una mesita.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que desapareció el colchón?- le preguntó Mercy, llevándose una mano a un costado, adolorida.

\- Cuatro o cinco horas- dijo Link, mirando su reloj de pared.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había sillones?- reprimió Mercy, mirando con recelo la pequeña sala, situada en el centro de la estancia.

\- Creí que ibas a estar más cómoda en el colchón de Midna, porque son algo rígidos- se disculpó Link-. Pero la próxima vez son todos tuyos.

\- ¿Tienes cocina?- preguntó Mercy, cambiando drásticamente el tema.

\- Sí, aunque no hay mucha variedad de comida.

\- No importa, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

En cuanto pasó por el marco de puerta a la cocina (la casa de Link sólo tenía puertas en la entrada y en el baño) se llevó una mano a la cara y salió. Tomó su gorro, que se encontraba en el piso, y lo ató alrededor de su cabeza, refugiando su nariz del olor fétido que se encontró en la cocina. Link hizo lo mismo, deduciendo que algo olía mal.

Encontró a Mercy mirando un punto a la cocina, pero el ángulo le impedía ver. Se acercó y miró, horrorizado, un bulto de frutas y perduras más allá del estado de putrefacción. Había moscas por doquier, y echaron una familia de ratas por la ventana.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron podrirse tan rápido?- se lamentó Link.

\- No lo sé. Estuvimos tres días en el Crepúsculo…

\- Y dos en el Templo del Bosque…

\- ¿Las compraste mucho antes?

\- No, las compré el día anterior.

A pesar del fuerte dolor que les ocasionaba el hambre, comenzaron a sacar toda la fruta podrida. La ponían en platos hondos, bajaban las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, y la echaban al bosque.

\- Al menos ahí servirán como composta- observó Mercy, intentando consolar a Link.

\- …

\- En la Ciudadela te compraré más fruta.

Cuando terminaron de sacar la fuente del putrefacto hedor limpiaron la cocina y los platos que habían utilizado. Fregaron y abrillantaron hasta que todo rastro desapareció.

\- Si alguna vez asesinamos a alguien, no encontrarán evidencia alguna- bromeó Link, orgulloso de su cocina, aunque nunca la usaba.

\- ¿Quieres matar a alguien?-continuó Mercy, secando el último plato- Nunca creí que fueras un psicópata.

\- Podría serlo- replicó, todavía admirando la limpieza-. ¿Ya podemos irnos? Muero-

\- De hambre, claro. Vámonos.

Guardaron los platos y se acercaron a la mesita de noche para que Midna se alojara en alguna de sus sombras. Partieron hacia la villa después de una pequeña discusión sobre qué ropa debería usar Link.

 _\- Me voy a cambiar, espera un momento._

 _\- No te cambies._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- No tienes ropa limpia-_

 _\- No necesita estar limpia._

 _\- Pero si te quedas con la túnica del Héroe puesta van a creer que sí fuimos a la Ciudadela._

 _\- Ellos no saben que es la túnica del Héroe._

 _\- No, pero me vieron a mí con la túnica puesta, así que podemos decir que allá la compramos._

Se detuvieron frente a la villa sin poder decidir hacia dónde ir primero, pues los adultos estarían igualmente deprimidos (o peor) que la última vez que fueron. No necesitaban comprar nada en la tienda de Sera, Bono estaría ocupado con sus responsabilidades de alcalde, Rusl no se llevaba muy bien con Mercy… y Pergie hacía la mejor comida del pueblo.

\- Bueno, entonces ya sabemos a dónde ir en primer lugar- dijo Mercy, dirigiéndose con paso decidido hacia la casa con el molino. Se acercaron a la puerta y escucharon unas voces apagadas hablando dentro de la casa. Tocaron la puerta y al instante se hizo el silencio, salvo por el sonido de unos pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sera abrió y una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¡Link! ¡Has vuelto!- exclamó, lanzándose hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza. Link tuvo que luchar por no perder el equilibrio.

\- Hola, Sera- contestó, extrañado por el entusiasmo.

Los demás adultos también se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a dar la bienvenida a los muchachos. Entraron a la casa y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, en donde estaba dispuesta una enorme olla con guisado caliente.

\- Diosas- suspiró Mercy cuando el olor penetró su nariz, haciendo rugir su estómago.

\- Huele _tan bien_.

Ambos tomaron un plato y se sirvieron enormes porciones de guisado. Los adultos comenzaron a hacer preguntas, pero desistieron al darse cuenta de que no iban a contestar hasta que hubieran terminado con todo el contenido de la olla. No tardaron mucho.

\- ¿Ya terminaron?

\- Eso creo- Link se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

\- Entonces, ¿dónde están?- esta vez parecían más pacientes, a pesar de no tener noticia alguna de sus hijos.

\- Aún no lo sabemos- contestó Link-. Necesitaremos un poco más de tiempo para encontrarlos.

\- ¡¿Un poco más de tiempo?!- Bono se levantó de su asiento, azotando la mesa con ambas manos-. Link, por si no lo sabes, tiempo es lo que menos tenemos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Son _niños_ , Link. Jamás han salido de la villa, no conocen lo que hay allá afuera- dijo Uli, intentando sonar más tranquila para calmar la situación.

\- Cualquiera podría hacerles daño- suspiró Hanch.

\- No sabemos dónde están. Ellos mismos no saben en dónde están- añadió Sera, acariciando su gato.

\- Se los llevaron esos monstruos, ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos o… no.

Esa última declaración destrozó por completo la -poca- estabilidad que aún se tenía en la conversación.

\- ¿Es que no quieres volver a ver a tus hijos?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero eso no significa que tengamos la oportunidad.

\- Todo es culpa de tu marido, debió haber protegido la villa. ¡Es su único trabajo!

Gritos, insultos y llantos se escuchaban por toda la casa.

\- ¡Extraño a mi hija tanto como tú y lo sabes!

\- Nunca pasas tiempo con ella, pero ¡claro! ¡No importa! ¡Eres el alcalde, y tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer!

\- ¿No deberías dedicar más tiempo a tu hija, tú que ni siquiera tienes un trabajo?

\- ¡Suficiente!- Link y Mercy tuvieron que imponer el orden, no había otra manera.

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

\- Apenas se los llevaron. Sus hijos estarán bien; los bulblins no comen humanos, sólo roban.

\- ¿Para hacer qué, exactamente?- escupió Bono.

\- Esperan que les cedan el territorio- explicó Mercy -, o que les entreguen sus riquezas. Por suerte, los soldados ya han rescatado exitosamente a los rehenes en varias ocasiones sin necesidad de negociar.

\- Parece que has practicado tu discurso- Bono se acercó a ella, juntando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella para que lo escuchara con claridad-. ¿Tan seguido te envía la princesita del castillo a villas arrinconadas para demostrar un acto de empatía?

\- La princesa nunca envía a los demás a hacerse cargo de sus asuntos- dijo Mercy, colorada por el coraje-. Usted más que nadie sabe lo difícil que es ser gobernador. Y no soy una sirviente suya, soy su mejor amiga, por lo que le recomiendo dirigirse hacia ella con más respeto al menos cuando yo esté cerca- concluyó, levantando el mentón y llevando los hombros hacia atrás.

\- …

\- Link, ¿en dónde compraste esa ropa?- preguntó Pergie, pasando la manga de la túnica de Link entre sus dedos- Se ve muy fina.

\- En la Ciudadela- contestó, mirando a Mercy de reojo.

\- ¿No era muy cara?-inquirió Sera desde la mesa.

\- Mercy la compró. Mi ropa ya estaba muy gastada.

\- Qué bueno que están bien. Rusl se fue a la Ciudadela a buscarlos, ¿sabes? Estaba muy preocupado.

\- ¿Preocupado por qué?

\- Pues, no habían vuelto- respondió Fado. Se volvió a Mercy-. ¡Qué modales los míos! Creo que no nos habíamos presentado: soy Fado- le tendió la mano.

\- Mucho gusto. Soy Mercy- dijo, estrechando la mano del dueño del rancho. Después, dirigió la mirada a Jaggle-. No llevamos mucho tiempo fuera, ¿qué tiene de extraño que no hubiéramos vuelto?

\- ¿No mucho tiempo? Creímos que no iban a volver- Pergie los miró, confundida. Lo que Bono dijo a continuación hizo que los hylians quisieran vomitar:

\- Llevan tres meses fuera.


	25. Capítulo 25

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 25

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

* * *

 **Villa Ordon**

\- Llevan tres meses fuera.

El color abandonó por completo sus rostros. Mercy mantuvo la calma lo mejor que pudo, sentándose lentamente en una silla para evitar caer al piso.

\- ¿Tres meses?- Link se llevó una mano al rostro.

\- Sí. Creíamos que volverían después de una semana o dos, pero no lo hicieron.

\- Pero si tan sólo fuimos al Templo del Bosque un par de días…

\- ¿Qué dices, Link?- Uli puso una mano sobre su hombro, llamando su atención-. No pude escuchar eso último.

\- Sólo fuimos-

\- A la Ciudadela- interrumpió Mercy-. El viaje desde el Castillo a los lugares cercanos a Villa Ordon involucra cruzar la llanura de Hyrule, y hacerlo a pie supone un par de días antes de llegar a cualquier sitio para continuar la investigación.

\- ¿Es que no tienen caballos?- preguntó Bono, enfadado.

\- Los usan los soldados y los que viajan en grupos más numerosos.

\- ¿Por qué no van con más gente?

\- Porque no quieren que nos involucremos. Estamos investigando por nuestra cuenta.

\- ¿Y por qué no contestas tú, Link? ¿Mercy ya tiene que hacer todo por ti?- Bono se dirigió a Link, con el ceño fruncido.

'No, es porque no quiero que diga algo que no deba' pensó Mercy para sí misma, observando a Link y suplicándole con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente.

-Simplemente su mente es más rápida que la mía.

\- Pero, si ya llevan tres meses buscándolos, ya tendrán algunas pistas, ¿no?

\- Desafortunadamente, no tenemos suficientes para dar con el paradero-

\- ¿Pues cuántas necesitan?- Sera intentó disfrazar su voz de la evidente molestia.

\- Con todo respeto, la cantidad de agrupaciones bulblins no pueden contarse con los dedos de las manos- Mercy comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Hemos descubierto varios puntos de encuentro de los bulblins, y muchos rehenes han sido rescatados- añadió Link, esperando que los demás los dejaran tranquilos. Lo logró, con excepción de Bono.

\- No creo en sus excusas, ¿hay algo que no nos están diciendo?- cruzó los brazos y miró a los muchachos con severidad. Mercy le sostuvo la mirada, pero Link la desvió, temeroso de que pudiera descubrir que estaban mintiendo.

\- ¿Usted cree que le estamos ocultando algo?- respondió Mercy, apretando un puño para que le dejaran de temblar las manos. Sus nudillos de volvieron blancos por la presión. Bono la miró unos instantes más antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

\- El guisado estuvo delicioso, Pergie. Muchas gracias.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, la tensión en la sala se disminuyó. Pergie llevó la cazuela a la cocina e insistió en que Mercy descansara en lugar de lavarla. Los adultos comenzaron una amigable charla con los hylians hasta que el cielo se tornó de un color ligeramente anaranjado.

\- Deben estar cansados. Mercy, estás en tu casa- dijo Jaggle, dirigiéndose a la aludida.

\- Creo que será mejor que duerma en mi sillón- contestó Link-. Me parece que nos iremos temprano por la mañana para no retrasarnos.

\- Muchas gracias de todas formas- Mercy le dirigió una sonrisa a Jaggle y a Pergie, quien se había sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Ya se irán? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Uli.

\- Queremos aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos.

\- Además, lo mejor será encontrar a Rusl antes de que pierda la cabeza- bromeó Link.

\- ¿Quieren un poco de sopa para el camino hacia la Ciudadela?- ofreció Pergie- No van a comer hojas durante dos días.

* * *

Link cerró la puerta después de que Mercy entrara a su casa. Se sentaron en el sillón mientras Midna giraba la Sombra Fundida sobre sus cabezas.

 _\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que duraríamos tres meses en el Templo del Bosque?- reprochó Link._

 _\- No les dije porque no lo sabía- dijo Ordona con fastidio-. El que debía haberles dicho es Faron, no yo. Y, por última vez, no me hables de "tú"._

 _\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que duraríamos tres meses en el Templo del Bosque?- repitió Link la pregunta, pero a otro espíritu._

 _\- La diosa Farore me advirtió de la posibilidad de que no quisieran continuar si sabían la verdad sobre la diferencia mágico-temporal de los templos al mundo real._

 _\- ¿"Los templos"? ¿En plural?- preguntó Mercy-. ¿Hay más?_

 _\- Temo que uno o dos por región, con la excepción de Ordon- Mercy apretó la mandíbula._

 _\- ¿Y todos van a borrar nuestra existencia del mundo por tres meses?_

 _\- Si tardan menos es posible que sean sólo dos meses._

 _\- "Sólo" dos meses- exclamó con sarcasmo._

 _\- No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, Mercy- dijo Faron-. Éste es el destino que se les ha asignado, y, por más cruel que sea, nadie más podría hacerlo además de ustedes._

Mercy se quitó las botas y abrazó sus piernas, apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas. Link recargó los codos sobre los muslos y sostuvo su cabeza sobre sus manos.

\- Vas a gritar, ¿no?

\- Eso creo. ¿Y tú?

\- A la cuenta de tres.

\- Uno…

\- Dos…

-Tres.

Midna se sumergió en la sombra de una mesita para reducir un poco el sonido de sus oídos. Gritaron con agonía hasta que el aire abandonó sus pulmones por completo. Su voz se fue apagando hasta que culminó en el silencio, salvo por un callado sollozo ahogado que sobresaltó a Link.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- Oye- puso una mano sobre su hombro-, respira.

\- Tú ya volviste a ver a tu familia, Link. Yo no voy a ver a mi tío por varios meses, tal vez años.

\- Mercy, mi familia-

\- Ya sé, ya sé. Eres igual que yo- interrumpió, ahogando otro sollozo-. Pero la gente de la villa es tu familia, ¿no?

\- Bueno, sí.

\- Yo dejé a mi familia esperándome en la panadería- continuó-. Él piensa que sólo iba a ir a la biblioteca a comprarme un libro y que iba a regresar para ayudarle a hornear más pan, para ayudarle a que hiciéramos la cena, para jugar un juego de mesa.

\- Lo siento mucho, Mercy.

\- No te lo tomes personal- añadió rápidamente, aún sin levantar la mirada-. Estoy tratando de no llorar, así que sólo estoy desahogándome contigo. Dame cinco minutos.

Link esperó hasta que Mercy bajó las piernas al suelo y levantó la mirada.

\- Perdón.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Hmm- dijo Mercy, tomando su trenza-. Parece que sí fueron tres meses. Tengo el cabello más largo. Link miró la trenza con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Te crece muy rápido el cabello- dijo con asombro. Se levantó para verse en el espejo, y comprobó que su cabello no había cambiado tanto.

\- Si, Zelda dice que le gustaría tener el cabello igual de largo que yo, pero yo opino que es una maldición.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo mucho cabello. Es muy difícil peinarlo- Link observó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de lo gruesa que era la trenza: casi igual que su muñeca-. En cuanto pueda voy a pedirle a Telma que me lo corte.

\- Yo también voy a necesitar un corte para entonces- rió Link.

\- Mi cabello es el mejor- opinó Midna-. Puede cambiar de forma.

\- ¿No es doloroso?

\- A veces sientes como si alguien te jalara el cabello, pero no es muy fuerte- hizo una pausa-. Voy a dormir ahora, si no les importa.

\- Nosotros podemos seguir con tus lecciones- dijo Mercy, dirigiéndose a Link.

\- ¿Lecciones de qué?

\- De escritura. Ten- le entregó la libreta y el lápiz-. Escribe todas las letras sin verlas.

Link suspiró. Sólo se acordaba de las letras de su nombre. 'Y ni siquiera estaba bien escrito'.


	26. Capítulo 26

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 26

 **LO LAMENTO. DE VERDAD. SOY UNA PÉSIMA PERSONA. D':**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

* * *

 **Villa Ordon**

Después de un exhaustivo repaso, Link logró conectar las consonantes con las vocales para leer y formar palabras.

\- ¿Qué dice aquí?

\- Mesa.

\- Bien, ahora una difícil.

\- Pútrefaccion.

\- Cuidado con los acentos.

\- … _Putrefacción._

\- Y aquí- señaló una oración que escribió ella misma.

\- Eso está demasiado largo.

\- Son tres palabras, Link.

\- Casa… de Link.

\- Ahora ya sabes cómo leer el letrero de allá afuera- dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó- ¿Será muy tarde pedirle a Pergie que me deje usar su baño?

\- No, pero puedes usar el mío- dijo Link, tomando el lápiz y escribiendo algo con una lentitud impresionante.

\- ¿Tienes jabón para el cabello? (*)

\- Mercy, ¿acaso aparento que no me ducho?- Mercy le lanzó un cojín- Anda, es la puerta de allá. Adentro hay más toallas; la mía es la única que no está doblada, puedes tomar cualquiera de las demás.

\- Gracias.

Link tomó el libro viejo de la bolsa de Mercy y comenzó a leerlo con lentitud mientras Mercy se duchaba. Llevaba dos páginas (con algunas oraciones saltadas) cuando alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta con fiereza.

\- ¡Link! ¿Sigues en casa?- gritó Pergie mientras continuaba golpeando la puerta con desesperación. Link se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Link preocupado al ver el rostro de Pergie.

\- Es Uli, su niño va a nacer- contestó Pergie, intentando controlarse-. Fado necesita que lo ayudes.

'Demonios'

\- ¿Fado? ¿Y yo? ¡Nosotros criamos cabras! ¡No sabemos nada de nacimientos humanos!

\- Fado fue el partero de todos los niños, Link.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sólo necesita que le eches una mano.

\- Pero-

\- ¡LINK!

Link miró hacia el interior de su casa. Midna estaba perfectamente escondida en la sombra del sofá.

\- De acuerdo- dijo saliendo, sin preocuparse por la puerta -. Vamos.

* * *

\- ¡Si no vas a hacer nada, Hanch, hazte a un lado!

La casa de Uli estaba increíblemente concurrida: Sera y Pergie estaban dando ánimos a Uli, Fado estaba llevando a cabo su labor, Link sólo estaba de pie son una toalla caliente y ligeramente húmeda en las manos, Jaggle le rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía, y Bono y Hanch estaban peleando.

\- ¿Ya casi?- preguntó Uli, desesperada. Gruesos ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- No- contestó Fado, mirándola a los ojos-. Necesito que hagas un poco más de fuerza con el abdomen en tu siguiente contracción.

Uli no dijo nada, sólo asintió y miró a Sera y Pergie, quienes también estaban llorando. Link se estaba preocupando. 'No es normal que se tarde tanto' pensé con impaciencia.

\- No va a salir nada en esa posición- dijo una voz, y todos se giraron para ver a Mercy en la puerta.

\- ¿Has ayudado en partos?

\- No, pero he visto varios- se acercó a Uli y la tomó de la mano-. Necesitas levantar un poco tu espalda, no puedes estar completamente horizontal.

Levantó a Uli con delicadeza, y Sera puso un cojín bajo la espalda de Uli. Después de unos pocos minutos Fado exclamó, triunfante.

\- ¡Puedo verlo, Uli! ¡Aguanta sólo un poco más!

A partir de ahí, Fado hizo todo. Link casi se desmaya cuando Fado le entregó a la bebé para que la limpiara con la toalla. Todo se calmó cuando la bebé dejó de llorar y cargaron a Uli hasta su casa. Pergie y Sera se acercaron a Mercy, y Link las escuchaba de lejos.

\- El doctor me odia, pero como le llevo el pan diario a domicilio me deja observar mientras trabaja.

\- ¿Por qué te odia?

\- No lo sé, pero me llama "mocosa insufrible" cada vez que me ve- respondió Mercy, pasándose una mano por el brazo.

\- ¿Y por qué le sigues llevando el pan a domicilio?- preguntó Sera, indignada.

\- Cuando era bebé me "salvó la vida", según lo que dice mi tío- se posó la mano en el lado derecho del abdomen bajo-. Tengo una cicatriz aquí: él fue quien la suturó. Sólo le doy las gracias.

\- Mercy- intervino Pergie-, ¿cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? Link me dijo que te estabas dando una ducha.

Link, que estaba viendo y escuchando toda la conversación, observó cómo Mercy tensó las manos. 'De seguro Midna le contó todo'.

\- Link no estaba, y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par- explicó Mercy, intentando crear la mejor excusa-, así que vine a la villa a buscarlo. Pensé que algo malo había pasado- Mercy buscó a Link con la mirada, pero estableció contacto visual con Bono y se inquietó.

\- ¿Van a irse mañana?

\- Sí, ya debería irme. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Mercy avanzó con paso rápido hacia la casa de Link, evitando deliberadamente a Bono, y Link la alcanzó a duras penas. No le hizo ninguna pregunta durante el trayecto.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Midna desde la mesa sobre la que estaba sentada. Decidieron no encender la luz para no herir a Midna.

\- …

\- He llegado a la conclusión de que Link le tiene miedo a la sangre y a los bebés.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Que no.

\- Que sí.

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que sí!

\- …

\- Nos fue bien- dijo Mercy, dirigiéndose a Midna con una sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios-. Anya nació muy sana.

\- Me alegro- dijo Midna-. Los estaba esperando antes de volver a dormir; ninguno de los dos cerró la puerta, por lo que tuve que montar guardia.

Link, apenado, buscó las llaves y cerró la puerta. Midna se sumergió bajo el sofá de nuevo, y Mercy se recostó sobre el mismo.

\- Estabas escuchando- dijo Mercy. A Link le quedó claro que no era una pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Primero deberías disculparte.

\- …lo siento- dijo, tomando asiento una vez que Mercy le dio espacio.

\- Tienes cara de que quieres preguntar. Anda.

Link se mordió el labio.

\- ¿La cicatriz tiene algo que ver con tus…?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ellos…?

\- No.

\- Entonces-

\- Las personas que decidieron convertirme en huérfana no me querían con vida, Link- replicó, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- …

\- Te contaré la linda historia otro día. Ahora tenemos que dormir.

\- Claro- dijo él, levantándose-. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

* * *

(*)Dudo que en Hyrule conozcan el concepto de "shampoo".


	27. Capítulo 27

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 27

 **.-.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Por favor no me odien ;-;**

* * *

 **Bosque de Farone**

\- Ya nos vamos- dijo Link. Mercy tenía las manos posadas sobre la cadera y miraba el resplandor del agua, causado por la luz que desprendía Faron.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Ordona ya lo sabe?

\- Le dejamos el recado a una ardilla, Ordona no nos soporta- dijo Mercy, levantando la vista hacia las pequeñas esferas de luz que flotaban sobre el centro de la fuente. El sol estaba a punto de salir, por lo que Faron decidió no materializarse-. Gracias por lavar nuestra ropa el otro día. No me di cuenta hasta que me duché.

\- ¿Lavó nuestra ropa?- Link inspeccionó sus mangas con asombro. Mercy rodó los ojos.

\- Hombres.

\- Espero que tengan un buen viaje- dijo Faron con un todo cariñoso-. El Espíritu de Luz de Eldin se encuentra en la Villa Kakariko, ¿la conocen?

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- ... de todos modos tienen un mapa, ¿no es así? Que las diosas los acompañen, y les deseo mucha suerte en su tarea- dicho esto, las esferas se sumergieron y la Fuente perdió su brillo hasta que el agua volvió a ser clara.

\- ¿En dónde está Kakariko?- preguntó Link mientras Mercy sacaba el mapa de su bolsa.

\- Búscalo- dijo Mercy, extendiendo el mapa y sonriéndole-. Tú puedes, ya sabes leer.

Link tomó el mapa y pasó saliva, nervioso. 'A ver, primero busquemos la región. Eldin... Eldin... ¡Ah, ahí está!'

\- ¿Cómo se escribe Kakariko?

\- Con 'k'.

'Muy bien, busca una 'k'... 'Ker-no, ese no... Ka-ka-riko'.

\- ¿Es aquí?- apuntó Link.

\- Sí, es esa- se acomodaron de manera que cada uno sostuviera un lado del mapa con una mano y pudieran apuntar con la otra-. Si vamos por aquí podremos evitar la Villa Ketyo.

\- Pero si vamos cerca de Ketyo- señaló Link-, el camino es más corto.

\- …

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- … nah, está bien.

\- ¿Tenemos que atravesar la Pradera de Hyrule?- preguntó Link con una mueca.

\- Sí, aunque no por completo- Mercy señaló el mapa-. La salida hacia la Región de Eldin es ésta de aquí, la del oeste. Nos tomará un día llegar hasta ahí, cuando mucho.

\- Entonces tomamos este camino del Bosque de Farone- indicó Link-, para salir de aquí.

\- Exacto- dijo Mercy, doblando el mapa y metiéndolo en su mochila.

\- Lamento arruinar sus planes- intervino Midna, sin materializarse a causa de la luz del amanecer-, pero la frontera del Crepúsculo se encuentra justo antes de salir de la pradera. No será tan fácil llegar por los monstruos, y su falta de pulgares no permitirá que usen un mapa.

\- Pero podremos escuchar los lamentos del Espíritu de Luz, ¿no?

\- Sólo les advierto que tengan un plan b, en caso de que no puedan seguir con el que acaban de hacer.

* * *

\- No puede pedirnos todo el dinero- argumentó Mercy-. Sólo necesitamos la mitad de la botella.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo cambiar el precio.

\- Puede cobrarnos _la mitad_.

\- ¡No sé cuánto es la mitad!

La paciencia de Mercy iba en picada. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, intentando mantener la calma.

\- Si una botella completa cuesta 100 rupias, la mitad cuesta 50.

\- Es imposible saber cuánto es la mitad. ¡Estás tomándome el pelo!

\- Si divides 100 entre dos, te da 50. Son matemáticas simples.

\- Las matemáticas no sirven para nada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si eres un vendedor?

\- Mercy, mejor vámonos- dijo Link, dirigiéndose hacia un estrecho camino en el bosque. Cuando se alejaron más de Coro, le mostró a Mercy la botella llena.

\- ¡¿Robaste?!

\- ¡Shhh!

\- ¿Robaste?- repitió Mercy, susurrando y metiendo la botella en la alforja, sintiendo cómo el ligero peso caía suavemente sobre su cinturón.

\- Necesitamos el aceite, ¿no? Además, devolvimos la Luz al bosque; creo que merecemos una recompensa.

\- Link, el ladrón… me aseguraré de que no robes nada de la panadería.

\- No soy un ladrón, sólo fue ésta vez- se defendió.

\- Mata un perro y te dirán mataperros.

* * *

 **Pradera de Hyrule**

\- No se duerman.

\- …

\- Chicos, es en serio.

\- ¿Por qué?- se quejó Link.

\- Estamos cansados, Midna. Tú no has estado corriendo todo el día.

\- Si esperan a que amanezca, no podré meterlos al Crepúsculo.

\- La vez pasado no hubo mucha diferencia.

\- Porque ya tenían forma de lobo.

Esto llamó la atención de los hylians. Rodaron hasta encontrarse boca arriba y se levantaron hasta estar en una posición que no les permitiera quedarse dormidos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Para que no haya problemas con su transformación debo ayudarlos a entrar.

\- ¿Qué pasa si entramos solos?

\- Dudo que puedan entrar sin mi ayuda pero, si lo logran, podrían pasar cosas muy extrañas. Es posible que se transformen en Twilis, o en cosas peores.

\- ¿Es necesario transformarnos de nuevo?- preguntó Link, sintiendo cómo un ligero sentimiento de pánico lo inundaba.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿duele?- preguntó Mercy a su vez, dirigiéndose a Link.

\- Muchísimo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Cuando me transformé estaba inconsciente. No sentí nada.

\- Suertuda- murmuró Link con amargura.

\- ¿Entonces están listos o no?- preguntó Midna, cruzándose de brazos- Si lo que quieren es dormir, háganlo. Sólo recuerden que el tiempo no transcurre igual. Si quieren enfrentarse al Tirano en 20 años es su problema, no el mío- concluyó, examinándose las uñas.

Ambos se levantaron, muy a su pesar, y caminaron hasta llegar a la pared de símbolos raros. Midna la atravesó sin problema y, usando su cabello, metió a Mercy y después a Link al Crepúsculo.


	28. Capítulo 28

Héroes Crepusculares de Hyrule

Capítulo 28

 **La mayoría de los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación, por lo que es MUY similar a la historia del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess".**

 **Es corto y fui impuntual, lo sé. Sólo créanme que no tuve absolutamente nada de tiempo para escribir, y acepten mis disculpas : (.**

* * *

Al atravesar la pared del Crepúsculo, Mercy sintió como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones. Midna la depositó con suavidad antes de proceder a meter a Link, dejando a la hylian mientras se transformaba.

Mercy cayó al suelo debido a la opresión que sentía en todo el cuerpo, principalmente en el pecho y la cabeza. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a ver que su nariz y su boca comenzaban a alargarse, para no atestiguar cómo se convertían de nuevo en un hocico. La estructura tanto interna como externa de su cráneo cambiaron, de modo que su oído interno se acomodara a las orejas que se desplazaron hacia la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus manos, pies y miembros se deformaron de una forma dolorosa y lenta, le creció la cola y una tupida capa de pelo blanco.

\- Oye- alguien la movió-. Mercy.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Mercy abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver dos familiares no sólo extremadamente cerca del suyo, sino que estaban iluminados fuertemente por una luz azul intensa.

\- ¿Estás bien?- repitió Midna.

\- Define "bien"- respondió Mercy, levantándose con cuidado.

\- Sarcasmo. Ya está bien.

Mercy le dio una patada a Link y siguió la luz de su frente, esperando que funcionara como la vez anterior. Midna tomó la bolsa de Mercy y se subió al lomo de Link.

\- Puedo ser sarcástica mientras duermo.

Midna rió.

\- No lo dudo.

* * *

\- ¿No te dolió?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?

\- Es que… es tan… _injusto_.

\- ¿Injusto? ¡Tú no sentiste nada la primera vez!

\- ¡Pero me dolió ésta vez!- bufó- Espero que solo duela a la primera.

Link rió a su lado. Cuando entendió por qué se estaba riendo se dio la vuelta para reprenderlo pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, un agujero apareció sobre ellos y dejó caer varios postes y tres Twilis.

\- Y ahí vamos de nuevo…- suspiró Mercy, viendo cómo los Twilis se acercaban a ellos.

Como la vez anterior, cada uno dedicó toda su atención a un solo Twili, de manera que las bestias estaban demasiado ocupadas para intentar resucitar a las demás. Mercy admiró cómo las runas del agujero cambiaban de color de rojo carmesí a verde claro antes de acercarse al lado de Link, quien se encontraba mirando el fondo de un precipicio.

\- ¿Esto siempre ha estado ahí?- preguntó Link-. Porque no recuerdo haberlo visto en el mapa.

\- Sí…- murmuró Mercy, mirando hacia el frente-. Pero el puente desapareció.

\- No desapareció- corrigió Midna-, está hecho pedazos en el fondo. Miren.

Ambos obedecieron, pero sólo vieron la oscuridad en lo profundo.

\- Independientemente de si está o no está, ¿nos puedes llevar al otro lado, Midna?- preguntó Link, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

\- ¡El puente!- exclamó Mercy, ignorando por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Ya lo viste?- Link volvió a mirar el fondo, sin ver más que negro.

\- No, ese no. El puente del Bosque de Farone, el que se cayó hace años- explicó Mercy. Después, se dirigió hacia Midna-. ¿Hay alguna manera en que podamos traerlo?

\- No es tan sencillo- refunfuñó Midna-. Tengo la habilidad de meterlos a través de la Pared, pero no de sacarlos. Además, ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿Cargar el puente hasta acá?

\- ¿No puedes transportarlo, como hiciste en el Castillo de Hyrule con las ruinas?- Link giró la cabeza un instante para verla antes de sentarse en el suelo, mirando al vacío. Midna lo miró, sorprendida.

\- Pues, sí. El problema es que no podemos llegar hasta allá.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de éstas cosas?- Mercy apuntó con el hocico ( _hocico_ ) hacia la nube del Crepúsculo-. ¿No puedes usar esos agujeros como conexiones? Recuerdo que apareció uno justo enfrente del puente.

Midna lo pensó por unos instantes, paseándose en el aire. Después, con una velocidad increíble, ascendió al agujero y se introdujo en él. Link se dio la vuelta y se recostó, de manera que no perdiera de vista el agujero; Mercy caminaba en direcciones aleatorias, intentando identificar desde dónde provenía el llamado del Espíritu de Luz, mientras que miraba de vez en cuando el agujero. Finalmente, Midna descendió del agujero con la misma velocidad con la que ascendió, y se detuvo abruptamente a 30 centímetros del suelo.

\- Lo tengo- anunció, mientras que dirigía la enorme masa de cuadritos negros para formar de nuevo el puente.

\- ¿Todo salió bien?

\- Algo así. La próxima vez que tenga que ir al Mundo de la Luz uno de ustedes irá conmigo para darme sombra- sonaba increíblemente cansada. Materializó el puente, tomó la bolsa de Mercy y se subió a su lomo.

Cruzaron el puente y corrieron un tramo de la pradera hasta encontrarse con una cerca cerrada, la cual pudieron cruzar escarbando un túnel debajo de ésta.

\- ¿Por dónde dijiste que era?- preguntó Link, mirando el haz de luz azulada que salía de la frente de Mercy.

\- Es por aquí, sólo tenemos que avanzar un poco más- contestó Mercy, caminando con determinación-. Conozco esta villa. Estas son las casas de las afueras.

Como si no hubieran tenido suficiente, otro agujero apareció sobre ellos y comenzaron a caer las bestias. La luz de la frente de Mercy salió disparada hasta llegar a unas pequeñas esferitas que flotaban sobre la fuente del Espíritu de Luz de la región, y comenzaron a brillar con una luz débil.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que estaba por aquí.


End file.
